Eidolon: Omega Science Incorporated
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: There is nothing better in the world than perfection. This world started with an eidolon, a man called Adam. So perfection must start with another eidolon. To create this eidolon, we must combine the DNA of two parent specimens, then have these specimens raise the new eidolon until he is ready. *Rated M for language, nightmares, nudity, and possible Shizaya* *Kinda OOC*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Omega Science Incorporated. Here, _We Seek The Perfect World._**

**As a new employee at Omega Science, you'll need to be informed of our intentions, goals, and projects.**

**Omega Science is a worldwide incorporation, so to better achieve our goals. We research new life and improving what life already exists. To the public, we give out medicines and vaccines, little more than a pharmaceutical company. But our work goes much deeper than that.**

**The current project, Project Superboy, is aiming to create an ideal male hominid. Twenty specimens have been collected from ten cities around the world: Cairo, Chicago, Hong Kong, London, Manhattan, Mexico City, Miami, Nagasaki, Paris, and Tokyo. Two specimens were selected from each city. One of each couple was chosen for their incredible strength. The other was chosen for the fact that they know the first and, in some way, compliment the other's strength. For example, the pair from Tokyo, the second is quick, agile, and trained in defense while the first relies mainly on strength and not technique.**

**The twenty shall be kept here, in the main HQ, for research and creation of our perfect being. Each pair will be made to create their own version of the perfect male hominid, and compete against each other as they do so to inspire them to give this project their all.**

**To create each of the ten experiments, DNA of each parent specimen will be introduced into one of the special molds kept here in HQ. Once the mold has been brought to life, the resulting hominid will be kept with it's two parents for observation and for them to work with.**

**Should any of the groups attempt to rebel, the outside specimens will be exterminated and the child specimen is to be taken to Lab 12 for experimentation of the mechanics being developed there.**

**Is this understood?**

**Welcome to Omega Science Incorporated, where our ultimate goal is to create the perfect world.**

**We Seek The Perfect World.**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

I groaned sitting up.

Ugh, I couldn't see... Everything was all white...

But as I lifted my hands to rub at my eyes, I realized I could see them just fine. Making a noise of confusion, I stood up and looked aroung. I was in a white room with no visible doors and only one window, which was tinted lights were florescent, and painfully bright. The walls were cement, and the floor was carpeted.

This was like the start of a bad dream. How cheesy and classless.

Myself, I was dressed in loose-fitting white clothes, essentially pajamas. Again, how tactless. What on earth had happened to make me have dreams like this?

A soft groan made me whip around.

"Shizu-chan?" I muttered.

Okay, now we were getting somewhere. Locked in a room with no conceivable way out and a sleeping Shizu-chan? This was starting to turn into a genuine bad dream...

He was wearing the same kind of tasteless pajamas I was, but I got the feeling he looked better in them than I did. He was curled up, not quite into a ball, but his knees were definitely pulled up. His face was peaceful, and from the depression in the carpet next to him, I'd been resting up against him.

Wonderful.

How did I get out of here?

I began pacing around the room, looking for any kind of way out.

"Nngh..."

Just what I needed, Shizu-chan waking up... I spun around to face him. He was already on his knees, growling at me. "Where the hell are we, you louse?" he snarled, climbing to his feet.

I held my hands up submissively. "I don't know, Shizu-chan, all I know is that there's no visible way out. Perhaps you can punch a hole in the wall and we can kill each other later." I suggested.

He glared at me for a moment longer before nodding and walking over the the wall. Running his fingertips over it, he frowned a little.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope it's not too thick... Cement's a little harder to break through than other materials when it's thicker..."

I moved to the opposite side of the room as he prepared himself to punch through the wall.

"It's no use, don't bother."

We both whipped around. The wall opposite the window had risen up, revealing a bustling hallway lit with blue lights. A group of nine stood in the hole where the wall had once existed. All of them wore sleek white clothes. Eight of the nine looked like guards, holding obviously powerful guns that I couldn't name at the ready, as well as having a belt that was probably full of nifty toys. The ninth wore a lab-coat over a black tank-top and shorts, also wearing fishnet and heels. She held a clipboard and pen at her side. All of them wore masks that one would find at a festival, the white animal faces with colorful patterns painted onto them. The guards wore the traditional dog-face with red and yellow stripe-like markings, but the woman wore a rabbit with blue and indigo flower-patterns. The hall was filled with people in similar get-ups, all painted a light blue in the light. I could see keypads next to large garage-door looking things— more rooms like this?— and as I watched, a couple of men in clothes like Shizu-chan's and mine were steered past, hands held behind their backs by something I couldn't name.

"This facility was designed against such monstrous strength. The walls are reinforced with several special alloys, so you won't be able to beat your way out of it." the woman said sharply.

"Great. Why would you need to do that? Where is this, anyway?" I asked.

"Everything will be explained during orientation. If you don't fuss or misbehave, perhaps you'll hear everything when it's explained." she replied.

Suddenly the guards were twisting our arms behind our backs, holding us down. Deciding to follow the rabbit's advice, I allowed them to fasten on whatever freakish cuffs they had on my wrists. The metal was cold, tight, and covered most of my forearms. Shizuo wasn't so compliant, snarling and struggling under the four restraining him.

"Pick the pace up! Now!" the rabbit ordered, snapping her fingers. Two guards left me to aid the four struggling with Shizu-chan, the two still there hauling me to my feet.

With both of us finally constrained to Rabbit's satisfaction, a length of chain was run between us, keeping us together. The guards steered us into the hallway, and Rabbit nodded sharply. Spinning on her heel— we winced, expecting her to fall— she began to walk swiftly down the hall. We were urged to follow. Moving quickly down the hall, I saw similar groups, some in rooms, some walking down the hall. Reaching a much larger room, we both gasped.

It was lit with blue, white and green florescent lights— white on the first level, blue on the second and third, and green on the fourth. Machines that looked like they were from some science-fiction nightmare movie dominated the room, seeming to be numerous on the third floor as well. Guards were everywhere, and Rabbit's coworkers were everywhere. Shizu-chan and I were steered to pretty much the center of the room, where a few other pairs were already standing. Five more groups came in and were forced to stand with us, then a man with a monkey-mask stepped before the twenty of us.

"Welcome to the center of research and development for Omega Science Incorporated. You'll be staying here for an undefined amount of time, so allow me to explain before you all go yelling.

"Here at Omega Science, we research new life and improving what life there is. Our current project, Project Superboy, is delving into human genetics. Each of you was chosen for a specific reason; Half of you were brought here for your inhuman strength, and the other because you compliment your partner in some way. You were all chosen for the fact that each of you knows your partner."

This was starting to sound like Shinra's happy-place...

"The goal of Project Superboy is to create an ideal male hominid. You all are going to be aiding this project in ways my superior has not totally specified yet. It will also be a bit of a competition, each pair competing against the others."

Instantly, objections arose, mostly things like, 'You want me to work with _THIS THING?_!'

But the monkey-man didn't do anything to quiet us down, merely tapping his foot on the floor until we'd settled. Shizuo and I exchanged a look. This wasn't turning out so well... What did this Omega group want?

"For the moment, you and your partner merely need to chose a mold for your specimen. If it helps, consider this a science-project at school." Monkey told us drily.

Oh, sure, that made me feel _so_ much better...

The guards quieted us and Monkey gestured for us to follow him. We padded across the cool floor— our feet were bare, and made little noise against it— reminding me of prison-marches. I shivered, squashing the urge to move closer to Shizuo. From the look on his face, he was thinking similar thoughts. As we moved up a set of stairs to the second level, we exchanged a worried look.

Perhaps I'd been harsh in always saying that he only had a single-celled brain... Maybe he had a two-celled brain.

"_These_ are molds?!" someone yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I almost wished they hadn't.

A long row of featureless boys, teens and young men rested in compartments covered with glass, heart rate monitors beeping regularly, as one, to the side. Each one had pale skin, no hair, and closed eyes. They were like incomplete dolls, waiting for the doll-maker to pick them up and finish them... It looked like ten-year-olds to a few years older than Shizu-chan...

"Yes. To create the ideal masculine figure, you need a body, do you not?"

Oh, look, Rabbit was back.

"For now, you just need to select a body. The mind-set will be appropriate to the body, and your specimen will be delivered to you upon completion for you to work with. Together with your partner, choose the body you think the perfect male would inhabit." Monkey said, gesturing to the pods.

Slowly, the other pairs began moving along the row, looking at each body and murmuring among themselves.

"This is wrong..." Shizuo growled. I could tell he was straining at the freaky cuffs, but with no positive results.

"Considering the things those guards have, I don't think we have a choice..." I replied softly, scanning the row. There, one couple had chosen a body that looked around my age. The scientist-freaks drew blood-samples, then a small group of guards took them away. "What kind of body should we pick?" I asked as most of the other duos picked, had blood drawn, and were taken away.

"... I can't believe this..." Shizuo muttered.

"That one looks pretty good." I said, jerking my head towards the one at the very end of the row. The oldest body, at a guess, well-toned and physically mature.

"No. An ideal person needs to be old enough to understand some of life's hardships, be mature, and take things seriously, but young enough to have an overly perfect idea of the world, open to others, and be easy to work with. Someone too young won't understand the complexities of the world and be too energetic, but someone old enough to understand those complexities would have no spark."

I blinked in surprise. "Wow, Shizu-chan," I admired, "That was so deep. I'm impressed."

"Shut up, you louse..." he hissed.

I smirked a little despite the situation, looking over the bodies. "So a teenager?"

"Older teen or young adult, yeah."

As we began to look at the remaining bodies, the last pair was taken away. We were the only ones left, with all the attention on us.

"How about this one?" Shizuo asked, voice soft. The boy he was standing before was slim, with a faint hourglass shape, and somewhat tall. The build was a lot more delicate than what I would've gone with, but it was definitely an okay body...

"Sure. This one." I nodded, making sure my voice was sharp and clear. But as the masked freaks approached with their needles, I shrank towards Shizu-chan, objecting, "Why the needles?! And just how are you gonna complete them?"

All heads turned towards Monkey and Rabbit, who shrugged.

I guess we were gonna find out...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

The third level. There were more of the nightmare-machines here. There were also what looked like operating tables, which all the chosen bodies were put on. Rabbit snapped, ordering that ours be done first, and I randomly noticed that the body Shizu-chan and I had chosen was the youngest of the ten.

The scientists began moving purposefully about, connecting drips to the featureless body, as well as electrodes and monitors and things I couldn't even think of stupid nicknames for. The blood that'd been drawn from Shizu-chan and I was placed in one of the nightmare-machines, which began to purr, lights flickering softly from the sides.

"This is nice, how does it complete your little experiment?" Shizuo snapped.

"Just watch." Rabbit ordered sharply. "Begin!"

Fluid began to flow into the boy. His heart rate picked up, and his breathing, once regular and inaudible, became heavier. I frowned, eyes narrowed.

Was it just me, or was his skin... becoming darker...?

The boy began to thrash, moaning and crying out. His heart rate was racing, and he was on the verge of screaming as his back arched into a perfect bow. Shizuo and I both lunged forward, telling them to stop, but were stopped by the guards.

He was screaming now, and his head was becoming covered in hair. It was similar to Shizu-chan's, dark brown and messy, with black highlights. He raked his nails down the slick tabletop, the tantrum suddenly gone. His breath was ragged, body coated in sweat as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball of misery and pain.

"_That's_ how you intend to make your perfect human?!" Shizuo yelled. Before he could continue, one of the guards plunged a hypodermic needle into his arm. He passed out almost instantly. I had no time to think before I felt an unpleasant prick in my already-sore arm and fell unconscious as well.


	2. Chapter 2

{Shizuo's POV}

I awoke with a snarl.

Dammit, this room again! So that hadn't been a dream?

Izaya was sprawled out on the floor a short distance from me. I looked around, almost instantly seeing the teenager crouched defensively in the corner. Our gazes locked, not in challenge, but wariness.

This kid... He was the 'specimen' these Omega bastards had made for us...?

I could still recognize him as the slender body that Izaya and I had chosen, but it was harder now. He wore the same kind of white clothes as Izaya and I. His hair was similar to mine in length, dark brown with natural black highlights. His skin was fair. His eyes were two different colors, the right one being a color like mine and the left looking like Izaya's.

"Hey..." I murmured, trying to fill the silence. He blinked, shifting a little.

Izaya groaned suddenly, rolling so he was facing me. The movement startled the boy, making him growl and tense up. Izaya opened his eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up. "Shizu-chan..."

"Don't call me that!" I spat furiously.

"So that wasn't a dream...?" the louse sighed dejectedly. As if remembering something, he looked around. As his gaze landed on the boy in the corner, he fell utterly silent, staying still.

All of us were quiet, not quite sure how to react to the other party. The boy slowly relaxed, his body visibly less tense, but his gaze remained wary, flickering between the two of us.

How the hell were we supposed to do this...?

"Do you have a name?" Izaya ventured softly. I wanted to hit myself for not thinking of that first.

"No. I think you're supposed to give me one." came the equally soft reply. His voice was... different. Like some sort of combination between my own and Izaya's, but slightly higher-pitched.

"Great, something to kill each other over." I muttered.

"If you don't like it that much, then don't help!" Izaya snapped. I snarled at him, shifting into a position that would make it easier to beat him. Izaya ignored me, turning back to the boy, crossing his legs as he did so. "Do you know of any names you might like to have?"

Damn, since when was the louse _this_ thoughtful towards the feelings of others?!

"Nothing like either of yours, so it's original. Not anything stupid, either. Something with meaning behind it." the kid replied shortly.

"Any ideas, Shizu-chan?"

"Call me that again and I'll beat your brains in." I warned, wishing I had a cigarette. I sighed, tilting my head back to stare at the bright lights on the ceiling. "Something to do with perfection. I don't fucking know! I wasn't able to think up a name for a _goldfish_, you think I can think up one for a _person_?!"

"You couldn't come up with Bubbles or Goldie?" Izaya asked in amazement.

"Too stereotypical." I huffed, my cheeks burning a little, much to Izaya's amusement.

"Something perfect, huh...?" Izaya said thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against his chin. The kid tilted his head to the side. "How about Eidolon?"

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Eidolon. It has two literal meanings, but is used for many things. The two literal meanings are, one, a specter or phantom, and two, an idealized person or thing." the kid replied, nodding slowly.

"So, does Eidolon work for you?" Izaya smiled.

"... Yeah, I guess so. It'll do."

I huffed, turning away from Izaya.

"We won't hurt you. You can come out of the corner. I know, why don't you come sit over here?" Izaya got on his hands and knees, reaching out to pat the floor several feet away from and roughly between the two of us. Eidolon eyed us warily for a moment longer, then got smoothly to his feet. Coming to the spot indicated by Izaya, he crouched down into the same defensive position. "There, see? Now it's easier to talk to each other."

"Y'know what? I'm gonna leave it all to you, wake me when we can go home." I muttered, laying back down and rolling onto my side.

"Shizu-chan, get up." Izaya ordered, thwapping me on the shoulder.

"Last warning, louse...!" I growled, rolling over to face him, propping myself up on one arm.

"I take it you two don't get along well..." Eidolon murmured, tossing his head so that his bangs weren't in his eyes.

"That's right. This _flea's_ made my life nothing but _hell_ since high school. The only reason I haven't taken advantage of being locked in this room to kill him is that I need him to get me _out_ at the moment." I hissed, pushing myself up. I gave Izaya a shove while I was at it. He hissed back, kicking me in the side. Eidolon cleared his throat before we could take it any further, reminding us of the current situation.

Back in our quiet triangle, we exchanged looks and drummed our fingers against our legs or the floor.

After who-knows-how-long, Eidolon looked up and asked, "How would you define perfect?"

"Uh-mm!" Izaya and I said at the same time. I crossed my arms over my chest, blowing air out of my cheeks. Izaya ran his hand through his hair, not looking at Eidolon.

"You don't know." Eidolon concluded.

"So we'll come up with it now." I huffed. "Considerate for others."

Cough-cough, not Izaya, cough-cough.

"Able to take care of themselves. Knowledgeable about many things, but not all-knowing." Izaya added.

"Selfless, caring, healthy, physically fit, creative." I listed.

"Since when did it become a competition, Shizu-_chaaan_?" Izaya smirked.

I roared furiously, pouncing on him. Eidolon got up and retreated back to his corner as Izaya and I began rolling around the floor, tearing at each other.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

The woman Izaya had nicknamed 'Rabbit' shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Hopeless. We may as well dispose of them this instant and send the subject to Lab Twelve." she muttered, scribbling a note on her clipboard.

"The qualities they were listing for the perfect person were good, though." piped up a man wearing a fox mask. His job was to stay and watch the room during his shift. "Considerate for others, able to take care of themselves, knowledgeable but not all-knowing, selfless, caring, healthy, physically fit and creative. We should keep these for future references."

Rabbit tapped her pen against her mask, short, quick taps of plastic against porcelain. With a curt nod, she ordered, "Keep recordings of any other ideas they have. As useless as they seem so far, they may prove the best option."

The door opened, making Rabbit snarl as she whipped around. However, she instantly fell silent, bowing her head and scribbling notes onto her clipboard.

The person standing in the door was very different from the rest of the Omega Science workers. For one thing, they were much smaller, lithe and delicate. They wore black leather with gold embellishments. Their mask, compared to the others, was far more original, more of a masquerade ball mask than the festive masks the workers wore. A black rabbit mask with gold decorations, covering only their upper face. Fierce golden eyes blinked coldly before the owner slipped back out of the room, the door shutting silently behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

{Eidolon's POV}

I didn't move, sprawled out on the floor.

My 'parents' had stopped fighting eventually, and then we'd talked briefly. It'd been very quiet, until the doctors arrived and talked to me.

I didn't like this.

The sound of mechanics made us all sit up and look at the door. Were they coming to talk again...?

No, I guess it was mealtime.

The door was raised up enough for a large tray with three smaller ones on it to be slid in. Izaya rolled to his feet and brought the tray in. "Well, I guess they're feeding us nice if nothing else."

"Hm? Ooh!"

Shizuo suddenly looked excited when he saw the tray Izaya was handing him.

... Milk, pudding, bread... Simple, but plenty of sweet things...

And Izaya...

Black coffee, tuna otoroo... Bitter things.

"I guess this is yours." Izaya said, passing the last tray to me. It held a combination of the things on both other trays. Nodding in thanks, I began to eat. "Eidolon, do you know how the Omega scientists turned you from a featureless body to... You?"

"No... I think my original body lacked numerous genes of it's own, and required a combination of genes from another source in order to become complete... No, that doesn't seem likely either..." I mused, watching steam rise from my coffee.

"Just ask the bastards themselves how it works if you wanna know _that_ bad." Shizuo muttered, already almost done with his food.

"He has a point." I nodded, not really eating the food set before me.

Almost ten minutes later, both Izaya and Shizuo were done eating, and I'd barely picked at my own meal.

"Eidolon, you need to eat." Shizuo told me.

"I'm not that hungry." I replied, shaking my head.

"Hungry or not, you should eat. Otherwise your body's liable to become weak."

"I'll be fine." I said, standing up and retreating to my corner.

"Shizuo, just leave him alone." Izaya sighed.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them, closing my eyes as I did so. It wasn't too long before I felt Shizuo's presence in front of me. "I told you, I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"_Eidolon_."

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes, _Dad_." I groaned, carefully unfolding and crossing my legs. Izaya stifled a chuckle, causing Shizuo to turn his head and growl.

"Y'know, Shizu-chan, someone older would've been easier to deal with." my dark-haired parent smirked, leaning back so that he was propped up on his elbows, crossing his legs as well.

"I'm sitting right here..." I muttered. They ignored me, beginning to bicker. Rolling my eyes, I forced myself to eat about half of what was on the tray. That was about when they got up and began chasing each other around the room.

How childish; Izaya said _I_ would've been easier to handle.

"Ow ow ow-_ow_! Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo had caught Izaya. He had one arm wrapped around Izaya's neck, the latter having one of his wrists pinned against his shoulder because of it. His other wrist was held tightly in Shizuo's free hand, so tight I could almost hear the bones creaking.

"Somehow, I don't think they'll just let you kill him," I commented loudly, "And he's turning blue."

My speaking reminded Shizuo of what he'd been doing before chasing Izaya like a dog after his tail. He looked at me and scowled. "You aren't done." he growled, letting the smaller male go. Izaya stumbled a few steps away from his aggressor, rubbing at his neck and wrists, gasping. Shizuo ignored him, coming to kneel before me as he said, "You'll finish eating if I have to force it down your throat myself."

"Fu-fu, Shizu-chan, who knew you were so _parental_?" Izaya teased, seeming to have recovered.

"Shut up, flea. _Eidolon_."

"No." I said stubbornly, glaring at him from behind my bangs. "I'm not hungry. If I eat any more, I'll puke."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

"Seriously..." Rabbit groaned. Even with her mask on, you could tell that her eyes were closed in exasperation.

"He has a point, and it is normally a good idea to eat everything put in front of you. That is something the perfect boy would do, don't you think?" the fox-masked worker murmured. A few others in the room nodded or made noises of consent. Rabbit sighed, shaking her head.

"Group begins in one hour. Let's hope they finish up before then."

A collective '_ooh_' went up as the youth lashed furiously out at the blonde man, neatly nailing his nose.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"If he gets sick, it's your fault." I told Shizuo, frowning. Eidolon groaned a little, jerking his head away from my touch. "Are you gonna live?"

"Do I look... okay?" Eidolon growled weakly, still curled up in a ball of pain. "I need to throw up..."

"Try to keep it down." I advised, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. They seemed to fall there a lot. "I'll have to teach you to fight, so that Shizu-chan can't bully you any more."

"Not now... tummy hurts..." Eidolon groaned as Shizuo objected.

"I told you to leave him be." I said, sticking my tongue out at the blonde.

"_Now_ who's being parental? I didn't know you had experience in childcare." he sneered back. He was still holding an arm to his bleeding nose, the sleeve of his shirt about half-red.

"I have two little sisters, remember? I doubt Shizu-chan was ever as required to babysit Kasuka as much as I was Mairu and Kururi." I shot triumphantly back. After a moment's pause, I threw in, "Mostly Mairu, though."

"... You... have siblings...?" Eidolon asked softly. He'd rolled over a little, looking at me with soft eyes.

"Yes." I replied, thinking of my sisters. Pains in the ass, really... But they were decent enough once you got to know them, I suppose.

"Kasuka's only a few years younger than me, but the louse's sisters are eight years younger than him." Shizuo elaborated.

"... What're they like?"

Before either of us could respond, the door was opened, sliding up to reveal Rabbit and her entourage. "C'mon, all of you." she ordered, snapping her fingers.

"Where're we going now?" I asked as we stood up.

"Group interaction." she answered shortly.

The guards took up formation around us as we walked, a wall of blue-tinged white rakshasa with the faces of dogs. Rabbit was walking swiftly ahead, as she had the first time.

Suddenly, through the blockade of guards, I saw a flash of gold in the shadows of the blue lights. I slowed down the tiniest bit, turning my head to see what it was.

A black-and-gold-clad figure with a rabbit mask. Unlike Rabbit's mask, or any of these freaks' masks, it looked more like the soft sort of mask you'd find in a costume-shop. It only covered their upper face, baleful gold eyes staring after us. Our gazes locked for a few seconds, and then I was pushed forward, told to keep going. Looking back, they were gone.

"Who was that?" I asked aloud.

"Now what?" Rabbit huffed in annoyance. Was she on her period or something...? Such a grouchy lady!

"The person with the black rabbit mask covered in gold sequins and things." I described simply.

Our procession came to a halt. Rabbit and the guards looked uneasily about. Eidolon looked at me, and Shizuo mouthed, '_What did you do?!_' I shrugged, tilting my head to the side. Rabbit swallowed, turning to me.

"Where... Where did you see them...?" she said in a low voice.

I turned around, pointing through the guards. "Back there. It was only for about ten seconds, then I lost sight of them for one second and they were gone."

Nodding nervously, Rabbit gestured for us to continue. The pace was faster than before, and everyone was clearly on edge. Eidolon, Shizuo and I exchanged looks— well, they shot confused and somewhat accusatory looks my way. Since I was behind them now, I stuck my tongue out once their backs were turned.

"You keep doing that, you'll strain your tongue-muscles and injure yourself." Eidolon informed me, voice flat. Almost like he had eyes in the back of his head...

"But if he did, neither of us would have to put up with his stupid comments and annoying voice." Shizuo told him.

"Like _you're_ one to talk, Shizu-chan. All _you_ do is bitch and gripe about how you hate everything." I muttered.

Turning around so he was walking backwards, Shizuo replied, "Care to repeat that, louse?"

"Save it for your room. Keep moving." Rabbit ordered tersely, looking uneasily about again.

"Who was it? Why do they have you so scared?" Eidolon asked, voice emotionless.

"You don't need to know this instant. Now shut up and come on."

That was a nice way of saying that we'd find out in a rather unpleasant way later.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

So Eidolon was the youngest, huh...?

He was also the most ordinary at a glance. The darker stripes in his hair blended in rather well, and his bangs were normally covering up one eye or the other. The others had... short blonde hair with long red streaks, eyes that seemed to change color in different angles of the light, patchwork-like skin tones... They were kind of freaks.

We sat by ourselves, separated from the other twenty-seven. The room 'Rabbit,' as Izaya was calling her, had taken us to was circular, almost dome-like, and white. There were five windows like the one in our room around this one. There were also three long tables placed in a triangular arrangement in the center of the room.

"I don't like them." Eidolon muttered, voice muffled by his arms. He'd been keeping his head down and hidden in his arms pretty much the whole time we'd been in here.

"Yeah. Me either. They seem to be the 'wrong crowd' type." I muttered.

"If you listen, they're focusing too much on physical strength and capabilities. I think they mixed the goal here up with a super-soldier instead of a perfect boy." Izaya noted, resting his chin on one hand.

"Snips, snails and puppy-dog tails." Eidolon retorted.

"Indeed. If we're going to be making a perfect being out of you, we should focus more on your mental and psychological skills than your physical ones. Taking too much care of physical things and not enough of mental ones is where imperfection is bred in certain cases." Izaya said thoughtfully, not really seeming to have heard what Eidolon said.

"I really should just leave the whole thing to the louse, but I don't like the idea of him bossing me around." I muttered.

"Nobody likes the idea of their arch-nemesis being in charge." Eidolon nodded, head still down and voice still muffled. "Listen, they're making fun of us."

Izaya and I glanced in the direction of the brunt of the group, listening. A loud burst of laughter accented the snide comments that were being made. I growled, and Izaya's eyes narrowed.

"How much trouble do you think I'd get in if I started a riot?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"I did say we should train Eidolon in how to fight anyway." Izaya said dismissively, getting up from his seat. Eidolon got up as well, jumping nimbly over the long table and following Izaya to the wall. I smirked, standing up myself, gripping the table as I did so.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

"For crying out loud." Rabbit said in annoyance as a full-fledged fight broke out.

"Humans tend to defend their honor and that of those they care about. In this case, I'd say it's a mix of both." Monkey murmured.

"I haven't seen a fight like _this_ since my college years." one of the other workers winced.

"Whatever. Should we send in some guards to break the fight up?"

"Not yet. A real-life fight would do the subjects some good." Rabbit groaned as one of the men from London was slammed against the window they were behind.


	4. Chapter 4

{Izaya's POV}

"You put up a good fight. I liked how you bit the guy from Nagasaki, and that kick you gave to the creation of Manhattan's duo was very well-placed." I grinned, ruffling Eidolon's hair.

"Says the one who escaped _unscathed_." he muttered, nursing his bruised arm.

"Not true! See, Hong Kong scratched me!"

"How _horrible_, you'll never _live_!" Shizu-chan drawled, rolling his eyes as he flopped over on the soft floor.

"Yep. Been nice knowing ya." Eidolon agreed, stretching. "Mm... Tired..."

"Still have that tummy-ache?" I asked. Shizu-chan glared at me.

"Mmph..."

"I don't believe it. He's asleep already?" I gasped, moving over to the corner and prodding the slumbering boy.

"Probably got that from me... If the conditions are right, I can fall asleep pretty quickly." Shizu-chan murmured as Eidolon mumbled, swatting me away. Shizu-chan sat up, looking at Eidolon.

"Yeah... I'm a pretty light sleeper, myself... If I'm tired enough, I'll fall asleep faster than normal, but I'm not normally one for napping." I nodded, moving back to the section of room established as mine.

"That'd explain a few things." Shizuo mused, putting a hand to his face. I knew he was doing that in reminiscence of his smoking habit. "That time I came over after midnight and you were wide awake, for example. Really pissed me off."

"Ha-ha-ha! If you had come maybe an hour later, you might've had better luck!" I laughed, knowing the time he meant. "I'd been on my way to bed when you barged in!"

He growled, but didn't move, still staring at Eidolon. "If..."

"Hm?"

"If we fail, and someone else succeeds, what'll happen to Eidolon?"

I paused, blinking. "You're not worried about you?"

"He's just a kid." Shizuo pointed out.

"Well, that's your fault. As to what they'd do with him... Well, I can hardly see them just letting us walk, and... I think he'd go the same way."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"_Ow_! Yeah, you're Shizu-chan's kid..." I groaned, clutching my stomach.

"_EXCUSE ME?!_" the other two males objected indignantly.

"My kid?!" "What's that make you, my mom?!"

I chuckled as they proceeded to turn and snap at each other. Although...

... That was kinda bugging me. I had overheard Rabbit and some other weirdo discussing 'parents.' That meant the ones who supplied the DNA, right...? So that would qualify these GMOs as our 'children,' wouldn't it...?

How awkward. Shizu-chan and I having a kid.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

"Another day squabbling with those bastards, day two..." I muttered as Rabbit opened the door.

"So we've been here for three days, give or take." Izaya murmured thoughtfully.

"Celty must be going nuts." Shizuo agreed.

"Who's Celty?" I asked.

"Would you all shut up?" Rabbit snapped.

We fell silent, exchanging looks. She seemed even more on edge than usual... The guards, too... What was wrong?

Arriving at the room from yesterday, we exchanged death-glares with the other white-clad subjects. I slunk after Izaya and Shizuo to our corner.

"So who's Celty? Your girlfriend?" I asked as we sat down.

"_Pfft_!"

I tilted my head to the side. Izaya was stifling his laughter under one hand, and Shizuo was blushing. "... Did I say something...?" I asked.

"Celty's nice an' all, but I'm fairly certain that she's engaged... No, Celty isn't my girlfriend." my blonde 'parent' replied slowly.

"Celty's Ikebukuro's urban legend, the Headless Rider. She's a Dullahan." Izaya paused, as if waiting for me to pick up after him.

"A type of Irish spirit, similar to a banshee... Right?" I asked.

"Yes. She came to Ikebukuro looking for her head, which was stolen about twenty years ago. She lives with Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor and friend of ours. As Shizu-chan said, I believe the two are engaged. Celty works for me as a transporter," Izaya explained, "She and Shizu-chan hang out a fair bit, and are good friends."

"Oh. I see. That makes sense. What about your siblings?"

Shizuo looked a little sad, and Izaya rolled his eyes. I tilted my head the other way.

"Mairu and Kururi couldn't care less about me. They even cut a deal with Shizu-chan: Kill me and they get to meet Kasuka." Izaya said nonchalantly.

"...?"

"Kasuka's a pretty popular movie-star." Shizuo explained shortly. I nodded.

"My sisters are _nuts_ about him. When I say nuts, I mean, _God_! They won't. Shut. _Up!_" Izaya said, almost in exasperation.

"Sounds like you both have your hands full." I commented.

Hearing a low growl, I jumped over the table so I was sitting between my 'parents.' Chicago's offspring stood there, glowering. "Y'know, we all were setting up a tournament of sorts... Care to join us?"

Oh, shit. I looked at Izaya and Shizuo.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't ask such a little weakling to play so rough..." the much bigger experiment smirked.

I ground my teeth, Shizuo doing the same. Izaya's hands were balled up into fists.

"Can we just tell that Rabbit-bitch to take us back to our cell?" Shizuo growled.

"Good fucking question." I agreed.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Do you want to take part in their stupid little tournament?" Izaya muttered.

"... Not right now. Next time." I said, loudly enough that everyone could hear. Chicago sneered, going back to the rest of the group. Huffing, I rested my head on Shizuo's arm without thinking about it. I felt him tense up, and removed all contact, muttering, "Sorry."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{?'s POV}

All of them were doing well so far... But Tokyo's was by far the best.

Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, creators of Eidolon, specimens of Tokyo.

Heiwajima and Orihara were the only two that had been putting any thought into this. Everyone else was confusing the goal and being rash. If my workers had any brains at all...

No. There was still so much development to go through before I could give that order.

I ghosted through the shadows of the hallway, face grim under my mask.

Everything would be perfect. I would make sure of it.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Celty's POV}

A month...

That's how long they'd been missing!

I skidded to a stop, looking around.

Someone like either Shizuo or Izaya didn't just suddenly vanish! Not just into thin air!

I took off again, urging Shooter to go faster. We were very quickly into the more populated area of the city.

Nothing... Nothing... _Nothing_...!

This was wrong. It was normally this time of day on a Sunday that Izaya would be tormenting Shizuo. There should've been things flying through the air, shouts of Izaya's name followed by things like '_Don't fucking run away from me_!' or '_I'll kill you, you damn louse_!'

... But there was noth—!

I skidded to a stop again, inches away from Mikado. There were many exclamations of awe and surprise. Mikado himself seemed to be petrified.

**[I'm so sorry! Are you alright?]** I typed.

"Y-yeah... I guess I'm not dead...?" he offered with a weak smile.

If I'd had a head, I would've sighed in relief.

"Um, what about you? You seem kinda out of it..." he commented.

Suggesting we move somewhere else to continue our discussion, I explained what had me so worried.

"Yeah... I'd noticed the city's been quieter for the past month..." Mikado said thoughtfully.

**[I was actually trying to find Shizuo's employer, Tom. I figured maybe he'd know something.]**

"That's certainly an idea. I don't know how much good it would do, but..."

**[No, don't worry. I don't know how much importance it would have to the other Dollar-members.]** I told him.

He sighed. "I'd like to help, but I don't know how..." he said, hanging his head.

I gave his shoulder a squeeze. **[Don't worry. I'll figure something out. See you around.]**

"Oh— Seeya!"

Back on the road, I suddenly noticed how one of the Tokyo Hand signs was missing, replaced with one for something called Omega Science. I only saw it briefly, but I saw the black backdrop, the bold red lettering, and the golden rabbit leaping away from some unseen foe. They had a way with colors...

I drove frantically around the city, looking for something, anything... Anyone, more of. Shizuo, Izaya, or Tom. The black and white I associated with Shizuo, a flash of a fur-lined coat in the middle of summer, or—

Ah-hah!

I pulled up alongside the sidewalk, startling Tom.

"Hey. Isn't it a bit early for you to be out?" he greeted casually.

I took out my PDA, composing a message:

**[Any idea where Shizuo is?]**

He read it, then shook his head. "I was about to ask you the same. He's been missing for a month now, and I've got no clue where he is. He's not answering his cellphone, and his apartment's begging to be dusted." I was informed.

This wasn't good...

**[Both he and Izaya have been missing for a month... You don't think it's possible that they actually killed each other?]**

"Personally, no. After how long they've been fighting, I don't think they're capable of killing each other any more. They both had an awful lot of enemies, though, and plenty of them were somewhat mutual. It's possible that they got ganged up on, but I think they already would've come back by now if that was the case..." Tom murmured thoughtfully.

We were both quiet for a minute. Slowly, a thought dawned on me, and I typed up a new message.

**[What about those human traffickers?]**

"... You seriously think that's possible?"

**[Izaya and Shizuo are both pretty amazing, but they're still human. If someone got them from behind with chloroform-soaked rag, either of them would be out almost instantly.]** I pointed out.

"You've got a point... But the traffickers normally target runaways and illegal aliens. Why go after them?"

After my initial shudder at the word 'alien,' I gave him my reason.

**[If it's for human experimentation, why not use people in great shape, with good health and bodies? With Shizuo's strength... That's something most people desire!]**

What I had just implied was very grim. If I was right, it was doubtful either of the two was alive any more.

I prayed to God that I was wrong.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"No, you two stay."

It was the fifth day of us being here. Yesterday, Eidolon had proven a worthy opponent for the creation from Mexico City, using the much larger male's strength against him.  
We had in fact found that Eidolon was almost as strong as I was. Unlike me, he seemed to exert much better control over it. He also seemed to prefer not using it nearly as much as I did.

"Wait, _why_?!" Eidolon demanded of Rabbit, ducking childishly behind Izaya and I.

"The company head is worried that the parent subjects'll become too damaged if we continue allowing them to fight at group interaction. We were told to stop bringing them."

"That's bullshit." I spat in contempt.

"I don't make the rules, sugar, I just enforce them." came the snarky reply. I growled, taking a step forward. The guards instantly raised their guns and aimed at us. Putting my hands up, I stepped submissively back. "_Eidolon_." Rabbit ordered, snapping her fingers.

"So you're just taking me back to that room with the other guys?" the teen asked suspiciously.

"First you'll be taken to get a physical done like all the others, but yes. Now come on!"

"They'll tear him to shreds without us there!" Izaya protested.

"That's what we have the guards for! Now come _on_!"

We exchanged looks. In the time it took for us to do that, the guards were upon us, pinning Izaya and I to the carpet. I snarled, bucking and writhing under them, and I could hear Izaya doing similar. But there were just too many, and I could feel them digging their hands and knees into vital pressure-points on my body, making me dizzy. Eidolon had his arms twisted behind his back and his wrists out in those freakish cuffs, then was dragged away. Rabbit gestured for the guards to let us go, and just like that, they were gone.

I shot up. "I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em, I'll kill 'em dead!" I roared furiously, pacing back and forth.

"Well, someone's possessive, aren't we, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, getting to his knees.

"What the hell makes you think I'm possessive?!" I spat, rounding on him.

He smirked. "It's _obvious_, Shizu-chan! You're always getting so _defensive_ about Eidolon, it's very clearly possessiveness!"

I lunged at him, but he rolled nimbly away from me, so I would up with nothing more than a faceful of carpet that smelled like Izaya. Snarling, I pushed off from that position, pouncing at him. Squeaking in surprise since he was still on his back, he rolled away again, this time getting to his feet. Getting to my own feet— not nearly as smoothly and nimbly— I lunged at him again, hands outstretched and reaching for his neck. For the second time since we'd gotten here, I began chasing him around the room.

If there was one thing I could tell from chasing him around like this, it was that with no conceivable way to actually get away from me, I was dominant in these situations.

"Ow ow _ow_! You're gonna break my hip!" he yelled, writhing as I pressed him into the floor. "_Shizuo_! Ow! Uncle! Uncle!"

"'Uncle?' What the hell does that mean?" I chuckled darkly, somewhat amused by his desperate cries and mewls as he squirmed under me.

"It means I give the hell up and can't take it anymore! _Leggo_!" he cried, attempting to buck under me, presumably to throw me off-balance. From the look he made, he only hurt himself. I laughed. "Shizuo! You sadist! Let go, you're breaking my hip!" Izaya pleaded.

"Okay, I'm letting go." I said coyly, releasing him. He gasped in relief, then yelped as I settled myself on his waist.

"Brute! Get off!"

"I have to do something to keep myself amused, might as well make you beg." I smirked.

"Sadist! Brute! Protozoan! Degenerated caveman! Monster! Fiend!" he bawled, squirming uselessly under me. I continued smirking, cocking my head to the side as I watched him.

He continued to wail and struggle for another few minutes, then few breathlessly limp. "Are you done?" I asked innocently.

"... Please... Get off, Shizu... You're too heavy...!" he panted.

"Is that how you ask for something?"

Okay, I was being mean, but I was bored and a little ticked off at his teasing me about being possessive. Caring about your son isn't—

No. No no no. Eidolon was not my son. I didn't care if the Omega bastards called us the 'parents.' Eidolon was a combined clone of Izaya and I, nothing else.

... No, that was all there was to it!

Groaning, I fell to the side, allowing my head to thunk hollowly against the floor.

"Umm... Shizuo...?" Izaya questioned uncertainly.

"Mmph." I replied.

"Are you alive, or did you suddenly die from lung cancer?"

"No, I'm dead from boredom." I answered flatly.

"I thought you were gonna torture me?"

"Lost it's appeal for now. I'll do it again tomorrow."

"Oh. Would Shizu-chan mind getting his legs off of me-_ee_!"

I moved at the last second, and I guess my feet brushed over something ticklish. Suddenly not bored any more, I sat up.

"No, no, no, nuh-nuh-nuh-_no_!" Izaya squeaked, guessing my intentions easily and rolling away. Growling in an almost playful manner, I gave chase again.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

The fox-masked worker blinked, startled.

These two were recorded as worst enemies... and they were having a tickle-fight?

The second Eidolon had left the room, he should've had to send guards in to subdue them and keep them from killing each other. But instead they'd wound up playing like...

... almost like _brothers_.

He shook his head. It had to be the boredom factor, driving them to an intimacy they'd normally never dare venture to. He could understand that. Any _child_ that'd ever been grounded could understand that! Confined to one room, with nothing to do, for who-knows-how-long? Yeah, boredom did crazy things to your head...

He sighed, scribbling down a note on what they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

{Eidolon's POV}

I gasped, stumbling back. I was momentarily blinded, the blow to my face causing tears to spring to my eyes.

I was given no time to recover at all, Hong Kong suddenly taking Cairo's place and landing repeated blow after blow after blow. I fell, my suddenly exposed stomach kicked. Crying out, I curled into a ball of bruised and bloodied pain.

_Damn_! Wasn't this what Rabbit had said the guards were for?! So where the hell were they?!

I cried out again as someone's foot connected with my skull.

This was all Shizuo and Izaya's fault! If they'd made me bigger and stronger, I wouldn't have this problem! Tears began to squeeze their way out of my eyes, running down my face. My mouth was open since I couldn't breath through my nose without choking on my blood, and soft whimpers began falling from my lips. As a burst of laughter seized my tormentors, I cursed my creators.

"That's enough! Break it up!"

One-by-one, my aggressors were hauled away, and suddenly Rabbit was standing over me.

"You're pathetic." she said coldly.

"Let's put _you_ in a fight between you and nine men twice your size, see how well _you_ do!" I objected, sitting quickly up. Almost instantly, I rolled over, puking. Black spots danced across my vision, giving the floor a Dalmatian-like appearance. Forgetting about my nose, I tried to breath through it, only prompting me to vomit further. "Ugh... D-damn... 'S all their faults..." I groaned.

"Get him to the medical bay." Rabbit ordered sharply.

I hissed painfully as one of the dog-masked guards picked me up bridal-style, grateful that the bitch wasn't making me walk at the least. Still, it hurt to be touched, and I didn't want to be carried like a baby! I growled, and he growled back, standing up and beginning to walk quickly through the blue-lit hallways. I swallowed, my head spinning with the slight bouncing of the man's gait. There was also the uncomfort of everything he was carrying around digging into me, punishing my bruised flesh even further. I groaned, letting myself fall limp.

"'M gonna puke..." I warned weakly.

"Please try not to." the guard requested, adjusting his grip a little. Now there was something digging into my kidney, making me moan loudly.

This was all their fault! I'd kill them! If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be such a weak little runt! I closed my eyes, against both the spinning world around me and the tears in my eyes, moaning in pain and frustration.

The guard stopped, putting me down for a moment. "Stay awake just a little bit longer, kid." he muttered. Before I could reply, I found myself over his back, piggy-back-style. I groaned. It felt better at the least, nothing was digging into me...

Oh! That was _before_ he began walking!

"Ugh..."

"We're almost there. Just save the throwing up for Nurse Needle." my mount advised.

So I wasn't the only one who called him that! Ah-hah!

I managed a small chuckle through my pain. But as the guard had to quickly sidestep a cart that was wheeled past, I groaned. The movement had been so sudden and jerky, my head was spinning and throbbing... Ugh... My stomach was churning, and the sticky feeling of my blood beginning to coagulate and dry on my face only nauseated me more. "Hey... Hurry, can't... guh... hold... Ugh..." I tried, my voice weak and wavering.

As the man sped up, taking longer, faster strides, I squeezed my eyes shut again. The world was spinning, my head was pounding, my stomach was churning, my whole body hurt, and my eyes were tearing up again.

Damn! Damn! _Damn_! I'd _kill_ them, I swear, I'd _kill_ them!

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

I was gasping for breath, tears streaming down my face. "Ha-haa... Shi... Shizu... Aah...! Sto... Ha-ha..."

"What?" he asked impishly, moving his fingers down my ribcage again. I squealed breathlessly, arching away from him and into his other hand. I mentally cursed him, rolling onto my side in effort to escape some of the torture.

The noise of the door opening made us stop. Sucking in greedy lungfuls of air, I squirmed out from under Shizuo and sat up in time to see Eidolon limp in.

"Eidolon! What happened?!" Shizuo cried.

"Having fun?" our cellmate asked bitterly, walking coldly past us to his corner. He was covered in bruises, and his nose had obviously been bloodied. His hair had always been tousled, but now it was matted and messy.

"Rabbit said the guards would break anything up!" I said, finally having my breath back. There wasn't much I could do about the tear-stains smeared across my cheeks, but at least I could breathe now.

"Oh, they broke it up. Yeah, sure, after I was almost unconscious from being kicked so much." came the biting reply.

"What?!" we yelled, getting to our feet. Eidolon winced, hissing. His head probably hurt to kingdom come from the beating he'd taken.

"It's all your fault anyway." he growled, not looking at us.

"What? Our fault?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes! You! If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be a _kid_! I wouldn't be such a weakling!" Eidolon accused, voice becoming high-pitched in hysteria.

"Eidolon—" Shizuo began, taking a step towards the boy.

"Don't fucking touch me! Get the hell away! I hate you!"

Ouch.

That... really hurt.

Although both of us were refusing to actually admit it, we cared about Eidolon to some extent. And since... Well, since he was technically a combination of us, that...

We sat in silence. Eidolon didn't look at us, his face buried in his knees. Shizuo and I sat back-to-back in the middle of the room. My legs were drawn up in a manner similar to Eidolon's, my chin resting on my knees. Shizuo was leaning back against me, staring at the ceiling. I could guess that he was longing for a cigarette right now. In fact, I was certain enough that I was willing to bet money on it.

I closed my eyes. I didn't like this. I didn't like the silence. I didn't like the fact that what had been turning into a close friendship was falling apart after only a few days.

How long had Shizuo and I been missing? Who was looking for us? Well, Celty, most likely, and Tom would look for Shizuo... But was anyone else looking? I doubted it. If we'd really only been here four days, there probably wasn't all that much fuss over anything anyway. Mikado and Celty might miss me in the chatroom, everyone would notice the lull in Shizuo and I's fighting, Tom would miss Shizuo, Namie would notice I hadn't been at my apartment for a while...

I kept my eyes closed as I bit my lip, shuffling my feet a little.

Thinking about that was depressing.

My eyes opened a bit. Half-closed like they were, the white world surrounding me was half-obscured by my eyelashes, the colors blending and making everything an ashen gray.

Gray. The color of misery and hopelessness.

Yes, that described the situation right now fairly well.

A tiny smile flitted across my face as I buried it in my knees with a sigh.

Wake me when we're dead, Shizu-chan. I'm sure it'll happen soon, so wake me when we're dead.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

We were falling apart.

I was resting against Izaya, staring at the florescent lights above us. My head would kill me for it later, but I didn't care at the moment.

Behind me— under me? Might as well be— I heard Izaya sigh, and he shifted. I blinked, not moving. From the corner of my eye, I watched Eidolon. He wasn't moving either.

This was depressing...

I sighed, closing my eyes. Bright orange and magenta blotches danced across a field of black before me, probably from the lights.

Taking deep breaths, settling into a meditative rhythm, I began to wonder what was going on outside the lab. Wondering how long we'd actually been gone... It only felt like a few days, but was it really? I also wondered what anyone was doing if they'd considered to look for us, and who would... Celty for both of us, Tom for me, maybe Kasuka...

Chances of anyone looking for us seemed kinda slim.

Sighing again, I opened my eyes and stood up. Izaya fell backwards a little, looking up at me briefly. Eidolon raised his head bitterly to glare. Silently, I moved into the corner diagonal from him, lying down and curling into a ball of weariness.

I didn't care any more right now.

I felt like a Magic 8 ball that'd just been shaken up.

The answer was '_Try again later._'

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Mikado's POV}

"Dude, why're you so worried about it? So Shizuo and Izaya went missing, nothing major." Masaomi told me, rolling his eyes.

"They were two of Ikebukuro's most prominent denizens. People like that don't just run off and vanish." I said in reply.

"Huh? Again, in a language I know?" Masaomi grinned cheekily.

"What he's saying is that Ikebukuro's possibly most important people have gone missing, and that it's not natural." Anri translated softly.

"See, that makes so much more sense!"

I sighed. He wasn't taking this seriously at all. How typical.

"But seriously, don't worry too much. If anything, it's almost impossible that they're dead. I don't know if they're capable of dying." Masaomi reassured me, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah... Sure..." I nodded.

We continued our walk in nearly silence. No, that's not right. Masaomi kept talking and laughing, and Anri and I would occasionally offer up a meek agreement or a nervous laugh. I don't even know where we were going... I think we were just walking around for the fun of it, if you could call it fun.

A Tokyo Hand sign was absent, I noticed. I paused, staring at the replacement.

A simple black expanse, with bold crimson lettering in an Arial Bold typeface. The red was accented with gold vines creeping edges of the lettering, a golden rabbit leaping over them. It reminded me somewhat of the Blue Bunny ice cream rabbit, only somewhat more wild-looking. Under the bright red letters was a sentence written in golden script.

"'Omega Science,' huh? They sound like that freaky Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, only bigger."

I jumped, realizing that Masaomi and Anri were looking at the sign now too. "Y-yeah..." I agreed.

"That slogan is unnerving. Like they're saying this world isn't good enough." Anri murmured.

'_We Seek The Perfect World_.'

"Kinda..." I agreed, rubbing the back of my neck nervously as an idea dawned on me.

Masaomi had suggested that Omega Science was similar to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, who had been behind the human trafficking, performing experiments on their victims. What if Omega Science was doing that, and had picked up...

No, that was ridiculous. They wouldn't target anyone so well-known.

... Would they?

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

Eidolon hadn't warmed up at all. No, he was still cold and bitter.

Another problem was that he wasn't eating again. Shizuo hadn't tried to convince him to eat. The single-cell-brained protozoan had fallen asleep curled up in the corner, so his food hadn't been touched either. I was the only one who'd made any attempt at all to eat, and I'd only managed to pick at it a bit before just playing with it.

The silence was stifling. Perhaps sleeping was a good idea.

Shizuo groaned loudly, making Eidolon and I look at him. I frowned, seeing the thin sheen of sweat on his face. Standing up, I padded across the carpet towards him. I didn't like the way he was breathing... It was too fast, too erratic...

"... Stop...!"

Oh, no. Shizuo, you are the Monster of Ikebukuro, you are not allowed to sound so pitiful! I growled slightly, crouching next to him and touching his cheek. He jerked under my touch, painfully similar in manner to how Eidolon had when his stomach hurt. I frowned again, pressing my palm to his forehead.

He didn't have a fever... And he seemed to still a little under my touch, face like that of a scared child.

"Shizu-chan...?" I murmured, retracting my touch, but staying next to him. He seemed to be better... Sighing with relief, I decided it had just been a nightmare. Funny, I hadn't thought Shizuo was capable of those. I'd always thought he lacked the proper brain-capacity.

Maybe it wasn't even just two brain-cells, but _three_. How impressive, Shizu-chan.

Smirking a tiny bit for one second, I decided that perhaps sleep was the best idea. After all, Eidolon was a teenager. They tended to suffer mood-swings. With any luck, he'd warm back up tomorrow...


	6. Chapter 6

{Shizuo's POV}

_ I was running. I was running from something, I didn't know what, just that I had to get away._

_ The streets were empty, torn up, and full of fog that greatly impeded my vision, only allowing me about twenty feet in any direction. My clothes were wet, sticking to my skin, and my hair stuck to my sweat-slicked face. My breath came in soft yet ragged puffs accented with little white clouds. As I ran, I occasionally passed overturned cars, uprooted trees, parts of buildings, or even vending machines._

_ Had _I_ done this?_

Please_ tell me I hadn't..._

_ I came to a stop at an intersection I didn't recognize... If you could call it that. I stood on the road in the middle of it, trying to pick which of the six routes to take as I spun breathlessly about. To my right, I heard something inhuman scream, setting my teeth on edge. Blood running cold, I bolted away down a random street._

_ I hadn't gone too far before I came to another overturned vehicle._

_ Again, my blood ran cold._

Kyohei's van.

_ It was turned on it's side, the windows broken into crystalline shards, part of it ripped off. As I approached numbly, I could see blood-splatters across the outside, and some inside as well. Coming even closer, I saw a hand extending from under the vehicle. Trembling, I recognized the appendage as Erika's. I swallowed, shaking my head._

_ No... No, no, _no_...!_

_ Hearing gunshots, my head snapped around for a brief second before I took off again. I forced myself to not see the destruction around me, running as fast as I could, taking long strides. I'd made it pretty far, running wildly through the streets, before I fell._

_I coughed, rolling over to see what I'd tripped over._

_ My eyes widened, and I wished I hadn't looked._

_ It was Simon. I began to tremble again, gasping. He was lying on his back, staring at the sky... At least, he would've been, if he'd had any eyes._

_ His eyes had been gouged out, leaving blood-stained black holes that revealed slivers of bone. Blood dribbled past... Was that blood? Something thick and vaguely reddish dribbled past his lips, his throat torn to pieces. The white outfit he always wore had turned red, like the ground around him._

_ Panting in fear, I stood up, my legs shaking. I stumbled back a few steps before falling down, my knees too weak to support me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Simon, my mouth suffocatingly dry. Forcing myself to get up, I swallowed. This did nothing for my dry mouth, but it made me feel better. Still trembling, I started away again._

_ Wasn't there _something_ somewhere that _wasn't_...?_

_ I hadn't gone all that far before I had to stop and stare again._

_ Tom. And Celty's bike._

_ Tom was slumped against the bike, several bullet-wounds obvious on his chest, his throat slit as well._

_ I turned away, stumbling down a different street. Hearing something behind me clatter, I gasped, forcing my exhausted body to run, pushing it to the limit._

_ Eventually, I would up in West Gate Park. The trees were mostly torn up or nonexistent. But the fountain there was still running, spewing foul-smelling water into it's cracked basin. Wrinkling my nose, I decided not to look in the fountain, fearful of who or what I might find._

_ As I moved further into the park, the fog got thicker. The silence was stifling, my ragged panting too loud in the humid air. Spotting a form that I couldn't quite place in the fog, I moved towards it. I wasn't sure if that was the best thing to—_

Izaya_._

_ I fell to my knees, hands clapped over my mouth._

_ He'd been mutilated in a manner similar to Simon, eyes gouged out and throat mangled. In addition, it looked like his chest had been torn open, his internal organs missing... mostly. To finalize the gruesome image, he'd been crucified, large, rusty nails hammered into his wrists and ankles, thick blood dried onto his skin from where it'd run from his wounds._

_ "It's okay. You hated him, anyway."_

_ That voice... it was garbled and distorted, but I _knew_ it... Didn't I?_

_ I lifted my head. The speaker had approached through the fog, their gait uneven as they stood before Izaya. Reaching up, they placed a wreath of thorns on his head. "He always_ _saw himself as a god, didn't he? How fitting, don't you agree?" they asked._

_ That voice was messing with my head... I shook it, climbing weakly to my feet. "No... I may have hated him, but... no one deserves that...!" I choked out, taking one weak step towards them._

_ "Hm." the stranger replied simply._

_ I couldn't recognize them from behind like this... Their hair was tangled and matted, small patches glistening stickily. It was some shade of dark brown. Their clothes were ragged and torn, and I couldn't tell the color under the dirt and dried blood. As they lifted a brown-stained hand to run it through their hair— I shuddered. That looked _disgusting_!— I could see that stitches ran up and down their arm, a patchwork assembly of skin._

_ "Who _are_ you...?" I managed to growl. Slowly, they pulled their hand out of their hair. Small strands of something clear and glue-like stuck to their fingers, making me shudder again._

_ "Don't you recognize me, Shizuo?"_

_ That voice set my teeth on edge, grating on my ears. "Shut up! Who the hell are you?! Did _you_ do all of this?!" I demanded, taking a step towards them._

_ "... I'm hurt, Shizuo. Really."_

_ They turned around, and my hands went back to my mouth, my knees meeting the ground again._

_ No wonder the voice had been so garbled._

_ No wonder I had recognized the voices._

_ Kasuka... and Eidolon._

_ Together, as one being, the two stared blankly at me, splattered with blood, stitched together like some sort of doll. Around their neck was a length of red string, wound around and around, knotted and tangled. The string vanished into the stitching that held them together, gradually turning black._

_ "Shizuo." they said._

_ I fell back, shaking my head as tears that I hadn't known welled up in my eyes began to fall._

_ "Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo." they repeated._

_ I couldn't move as they came closer, only able to stare in horror._

_ "Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo! Shizuo! _Shizuo!

"Shizuo, wake up!"

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I didn't remember falling asleep, but Shizuo's harsh screams woke me up.

"Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo, _wake up_, dammit!" Izaya was yelling, trying to simultaneously wake the thrashing blonde up and avoid being struck by him. "Shizuo! Dammit! Shizuo, _wake up_!"

Despite still being pissed off at them both, I stood up, unsure of what to do. Randomly, I noticed the lights were dimmed. A lot.

Did they do that when we fell asleep, working in a twelve-hour schedule or something like that...?

"Shizuo!" Izaya yelled one last time, digging his nails into the blonde's shoulders.

I could see Shizuo's eyes open. His screams stopped, but his breathing was harsh and ragged, making him sound like he'd had a cold and tried to run a marathon.

"Shizuo, stop. I said _stop_. Calm down. It was just a dream. A dream." Izaya was saying, forcing his voice to be calm and controlled as he straddled Shizuo's hips, pinning the older to the carpet.

"... A... dream..." Shizuo panted.

"Just a dream. Just a bad dream. It's gone now." Izaya nodded.

I stood silently in my corner, watching Izaya slowly comfort his worst enemy.

A twinge of regret for snapping earlier flickered across my mind, but I coldly shoved that away. What did I care if they had bad dreams? They'd made my life hell.

With a soft huff, I returned to the floor, blocking them out and falling back asleep.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

"Your thoughts...?" Rabbit asked softly.

Cold golden eyes blinked slowly, the leather-clad body not moving from it's position against the doorframe. They didn't speak, making the workers shift uncomfortably.

"Interesting. I'll have to experiment further." the golden-eyed shadow finally murmured.

As they left the room, the white-clad workers sighed collectively.

But one thought was running through all of their heads...

_ Had the company head been behind that bad dream?_

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the short chapter this time! I just wanted to focus mainly on the nightmare for this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck through with us this far, I look forward to your continued support!**

**Also, if you could review, leave thoughts, comments, suggestions, that would be appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**To the guest who wanted to know how Eidolon knows everything so well when he was just 'born' in this week, it's because he is a genetically modified organism, an artificial being, and was kind of programmed with knowledge even before the DNA of his 'parents' entered his body and made him who he is. So he was made as a blank doll essentially, created with all the knowledge the Omega Science people deemed necessary, then put into stasis until he was chosen by Izaya and Shizuo. After being chosen, his relatively blank DNA was modified by the introduction of their DNA that was injected into him. He awoke knowing the things that were put into his brain and a few select other things. Part of what Izaya and Shizuo are supposed to be doing is teaching him and turning him into the perfect male person, adding onto this knowledge.**

**I hope that explains everything for you, good reviewer!**

**To anyone else has questions, just leave them in a review, and I will answer to the best of my ability!**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

Rabbit had taken Eidolon away for practice a while ago. With just Shizuo and I left, I'd asked him about his nightmare.

Now that I'd heard it, I was kinda wishing I hadn't.

"... That's grotesque." I muttered, unable to think of anything else to say. Noticing that he was trembling, I crawled closer and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "C'mon. The likelihood of that happening? It must be in the single digits. Lower, even." I told him.

"Y-yeah... I... just can't unsee that... that monster..."

Monster...? The Kasuka-Eidolon hybrid?

"Only one monster exists in this world, and it's name is Shizu-chan. No other monster exists on this planet." I said firmly, in a cocky manner that was meant to get his mind off of the dream and onto something like... Oh, I don't know, chasing me around the room again? We had to get some sort of exercise without pummeling the other bastards into the walls.

"Bastard." he muttered.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

Growling, he lunged at me. I had anticipated that, and rolled backwards away from him. What I hadn't counted on was him pouncing again instantly, pinning me before I could collect my wits.

I squeaked in surprise and mild pain as I was pushed roughly back onto the floor.

"You do that a lot." Shizu-chan commented in amusement.

"_What_?" I demanded indignantly, feeling my cheeks begin to burn.

"Squeak. Or squeal. You're like a baby cat."

"Am _not_!" I objected, squirming out from under him. He smirked, getting to his knees. "Quit looking at me like that!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Haven't you compared me to a dog before? The way I 'sniff you out,' isn't that how you put it?"

Seeing what was coming, I instantly began to retreat.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"Ah! No! Geddoff! No! Shizuo! Stoppit! No-_AH_! Stoppit! Don't! No! Stoppit! _Shizuo_!"

Hearing the door begin to open, I released Izaya and rolled away. Eidolon came in, radiating that bitter aura, sporting fresh bruises and a bleeding nose. I bowed my head a bit as he walked past.

Maybe Eidolon was right. Maybe he was getting put through hell because he was so much smaller than all the others.

But it wouldn't be Izaya's fault, then. Izaya had wanted the oldest body there, the one that appeared the strongest. I had chosen Eidolon. It was my fault.

I ran a hand over the fuzz of the carpet, brushing it the wrong way and creating a darker patch where my hand had swept. Absently, I began stroking it back and forth, watching the transition from lighter to darker to lighter to darker to lighter...

I couldn't bring myself to say these things on my mind, but... If I didn't,this would only get worse. Eidolon would continue to be bitter and silent. But if I did, he might shift all of the blame to me and forgive Izaya.

No matter how friendly Izaya and I had been acting lately, it was only out of necessity. Once we got out of here, we'd kill each other. We were still enemies. I didn't want Eidolon to favor Izaya over me.

I never wanted that to happen. Izaya would only break him if that happened. I knew what he did. He toyed with people's emotions until he got bored, and then he cast them aside like trash. I'd heard that he even forced suicidal teenagers over the edges of buildings by breaking their hearts and souls.

I lay down, rolling over so that my back was to Izaya.

Izaya would _never_ have Eidolon to himself. Not _my_—

No.

I had to stop thinking like that.

I didn't want Izaya to have him. But I didn't want him to wrongfully blame the louse for something.

I ground my teeth in annoyance.

I wouldn't tell Eidolon. Not yet.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

We looked up as a small crew of doctors came in. Rabbit stood at the door with her flock of guards. Pinned between her shoulder and the side of her head was a cellphone. She was talking rapidly into it, scribbling on the papers on her clipboard furiously. Behind her, I could see other crews moving swiftly through the hall.

Izaya and Eidolon hissed as the doctors approached them with needles, but I lay placidly still. I'd gotten so many needles in my lifetime I hardly noticed anything. I watched in mild confusion as they drew a blood-sample, gave me an injection of something I couldn't read the label of, and nodded to Rabbit.

What were they so excited about?

Removing the phone from her ear, Rabbit ordered, "Bring the dominant."

Huh? Dominant what?

"Up!" a guard snapped as several of them swarmed around me. Sighing, I stood up. I was too mentally exhausted to refuse. I allowed them to put my arms behind my back and fasten on the weird cuffs that none of us could break. "Alright, ma'am."

Talking into the phone again, Rabbit nodded. She was still writing notes, I noticed as she gestured for us to follow.

"Where're we going?" I asked in a bored tone.

"You don't sound well." a tiger-faced doctor remarked, reaching up to feel my face as we walked. "Hm. He's running a slight fever. Have you been eating and sleeping well?"

"Yes and no." I muttered, giving the cuffs an experimental tug.

"Hm. How've you been sleeping, then?" he continued, walking backwards in order to talk to me.

"Nightmares." I replied simply.

"So we've heard. Your brain waves at night are increasingly erratic and frantic, indicating fear and rage." he nodded.

"You're monitoring my _brain_ while I _sleep_?" I demanded, startled.

"All the time, and not just yours. We need to ensure that all specimens and their children stay healthy, both physically and mentally."

Still, just a _little_ on the creepy stalker side...

"I may need to give him a quick check-up later, to ensure that he's alright." Tiger told Rabbit. She waved dismissively, focused on her phone and her notes.

We walked down several halls and up a small flight of stairs. I frowned, not recognizing the place. This wasn't the way to either of the two rooms I'd been to so far... Where were we going?

Rabbit suddenly turned into an elevator, and the whole entourage steered me in as well. My mental exhaustion was gone, replaced by a sudden pounding in my head, my stomach tying itself in knots. Where on earth were we going? Was I being disposed of? What was this about? Looking at the display over the elevator doors as they slid shut, I saw roughly fifty little blips that could light up, a digital display reading the floor-number.

Funny... We were on the first level, but the light was saying that we were on the top floor... As I watched, the number grew, and the light scurried from right to left. This thing seemed to be dropping really fast, and it felt like my brains were being sucked out of my skull with a straw. I wobbled a little, making Tiger touch my face again. Growling, I earned an elbow to the ribs from one of the guards.

On floor forty-three, we stopped and got out. This floor seemed much busier than the one I was kept on, with white-coated masks running back and forth under blue lights in an almost nonstop manner. I gulped, beginning to dig my heels in and force the guards to push me along.

"Come _on_!" Rabbit snapped, apparently done with her conversation on the phone. "We have no need to dispose of you, you're far too valuable for that!"

Vaguely comforted by that, I began walking along again. As I did, I twisted my head around, trying to see into any open doors we passed.

Well, in there were wild animals kept in cages... I shuddered as I saw more of the mold-bodies through another door... There was a computer lab of some sort...

Up ahead, only about fifty feet from us, there was an explosion.

"Get _down_!" the guards ordered, pushing me down. Tiger and a few of the other doctors knelt down as well, Rabbit running ahead to see what had happened. I snarled as Tiger clapped a hand over my mouth and nose. "Don't you wrench away! That was the lab where experiments concerning diseases were run!" snapped a guard, smacking me in the head.

My eyes widened, turning to Tiger in disbelief. "That's right. We were looking into a disease of stomach-tissue that progresses gradually to the lungs and heart. We should be okay, because the heat should've killed the virus. Our masks have built-in filters in case of accidents like this, but..."

My stomach flipped.

They had the masks, but I'd inhaled lungfuls of the air before Tiger had put a hand to my mouth.

I was at risk.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

"Shizuo, welcome back. What'd you do?" Izaya asked monotonously.

I looked up solely for the purpose of glaring at the blonde. But instead of responding to either of us, he just shook his head. Turning away from us, he began to beat his head against the wall.

What the hell?

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"The group from Paris... They're gone..." he whispered.

"Gone?" I echoed.

"Gone... They tried to escape... Rabbit said the parents were shot on the spot..."

I couldn't suppress a shiver.

"What about their... er, child?" Izaya prompted nervously.

The blonde was silent, shaking his head.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{?'s POV}

I tapped my fingers in irritation, glaring at the report before me.

How had D-Lab Seven blown up? Did we have a mole?

What was worse was that one of the subjects had been in the vicinity of the explosion. We had already lost one group to foolishness, we couldn't afford to lose another so soon into the project...

If he turned out to be infected with the virus, we'd have to terminate his group.

I growled, curling my hand into a fist. My nails dug into my skin as I glowered furiously. How had this happened?! And to the most promising group as well!

When I found out who was responsible for this, it would not be pretty. Janitorial workers would have a long night ahead of them when I found them, and I smiled a little at that idea. Reaching across the desk, I picked up my mask and slid it on.

Perhaps I should visit A-Lab Two. There were normally things that cheered me up there, as well as one of my most trusted workers.

Time to see what _his_ opinion on the matter was.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Okaaay...**

**I was updating this story at school during my free-time on my iPad, Dumb Thing. Since summer is starting this Saturday, updates may become less frequent, since I share a computer with my parents. I say this because my house only has one internet connection at any given time, and it's always on my parents' computer. I'll continue to write, but updates will be fewer compared to what they've been.**

**Sorry, guys, but my parents are very territorial, and don't like sharing their computer for more than forty-five minutes at a time. When school gets back in, I'll start updating faster, don't worry!**

**I hope you continue to read when I do update, because I really appreciate your support on this story!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

I hadn't told Eidolon.

I hadn't told either of them what had been done with the Paris-offspring.

I hadn't told them about the explosion with the virus.

I don't think either of them knew that I'd had another nightmare last night.

This was grinding me into the ground.

Eidolon had been taken away for training a while ago. I was sitting in the corner, head in my hands. Izaya was watching me. I was waiting for him to do something, because I knew there was something on his mind.

And then it happened.

"You're hiding something from us." Izaya accused.

"Like _you_ aren't." I muttered, but the way I tensed up had to have given me away.

"Shizuo, look me in the eye and tell me what you're hiding!"

I growled at that tone of voice he used, but all the same I looked up. He was standing over me, eyes burning. His fists were clenched so tightly they trembled. Still growling, I stood as well. Izaya was no longer looking down at me.

"I don't have to tell _you_ anything, _flea_." I hissed.

"If it's regarding Eidolon, you do! You're not telling us something, and that could potentially harm my son!"

An ugly red flame roared into being in my chest.

His son? _His son_?! His _toy_, more like!

"_Don't_ call him that!" I yelled.

"What, my son?! It's what he is!"

"_No_! To _you_, he's nothing more than another one of your precious humans! I know you, you've practically _pushed_ people off of buildings after messing with their heads! And with _that_ in mind, I don't doubt you'd do the same to Eidolon!" I accused, shoving him a little.

"And _you_ think _you're_ any better than me?! At least _I_ recognize him as a human! _You_ hardly acknowledge him as that!" he retorted.

"I do so!"

"Then tell me! What the hell are you hiding?!"

"You don't need to know!"

"Yes, Shizuo, I do! Tell me what the hell you're hiding!"

"Shut up, you louse!" I yelled, finders knotted in my hair and ready to rip it out. "You don't know anything and you don't need to know anything, so _shut the fuck up_!"

"No, Shizuo, you're going to tal—"

"_Shut up_!"

It was his own fault. He should've known better than to stand within my reach.

My hands wrapped around his neck. His hands went to my wrists, clawing at me. I growled, tightening my grip, making him choke and gasp weakly. As his knees gave out, I followed him down, kneeling over him and snarling. His eyes were watering, spilling over as he squeezed them shut and tried to form my name. I tightened my grip further, hearing the door begin to open.

The next second, there was a sharp sting in my neck, so painful my head snapped back. My grip on Izaya loosened, and I fell to the floor. I heard him gasp, saw him sit up briefly before falling back down. My vision was blurring, but I could see Tiger and a large group of guards with their guns aimed at us...

... _Dammit_...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

It hadn't gone so bad today... But I wasn't giving up. I was upset with Izaya and Shizuo, they were getting the silence-treatment until I wasn't.

But as Rabbit opened up the door to our cell, I saw that it was empty.

"The hell?!" I demanded, spinning around to face her.

"Your parents have been sentenced to solitary confinement until tomorrow evening." she replied flatly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Whaaat_?! What the hell _for_?!" I spat, ducking under the guards and grabbing onto her coat, glaring at her.

"As I wasn't here, I don't know the details, but apparently Shizuo was strangling Izaya, who had provoked him beyond rational thought." she said coolly, smacking my hands away.

"What the fuck where they fighting over that required _that_?"

That question had actually been more rhetorical, but Rabbit answered anyway:

"You."

The answer shocked me, and I allowed myself to be pushed into the cell, mind blank.

_ 'You.'_

Why the hell were they fighting over _me_?!

Returning to my corner—it was obviously mine from the me-shaped indent in the carpet— I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to mull things over.

... I had known they didn't like each other. Before I'd begun to essentially shun them, they'd told me so... But fighting over me, to such an extent they had to be separated? What on earth had Izaya been saying? What had been the main point of the argument?

... Was it my fault...?

Yes, I decided.

It probably was. I'd been too harsh in ignoring them like that. They hadn't tried to make me small and weak. They'd probably put an awful lot of thought into deciding to make me... well, me. They hadn't anticipated something like what I'd accused them of.

I blinked, hiding my face in my knees.

I was the worst, wasn't I? They had even been... getting along, but then...

My shoulders shook a little as I forced a soft hiccup to stay down. If I let that out, I'd break down crying, and I didn't want to cry in front of these bastards.

I was the worst... This was all my fault...

I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears, trying desperately not to cry. My shoulders were shaking uncontrollably...

_ What had I done?_

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

And I had thought the cell was dull.

At least I had room to move around in there. Seriously, this room was practically a box!

I sat cross-legged on the hard floor, bouncing my knee as a method of entertainment.

It was Shizuo's fault... Why was I being punished when I was the one with bruises? I groaned, leaning my head back against the cold cement wall behind me.

This room was tall enough that I could stand in it without bonking my head, but if Shizuo was in a similar one, there was a chance he might have to stoop over a bit. As for the other dimensions, the wall I was facing was actually a door with a tinted window that was about even with my head when I stood. The other walls were the same size. There were no lights in here, meaning that it was rather dim. However, it was obvious that the walls and floor were gray cement, and rather rough and uneven at that. Uncomfortable and claustrophobic, to sum it up.

I gingerly felt about my neck. It had been a bad idea to stand so close to Shizuo when we were arguing, and I of all people should've known that! Now I was suffering from a neck that I didn't need to see to know that it was covered in black and purple bruises, sharp pain in my head and back if I moved my head too suddenly, and a pain-in-the-ass-small room. Lovely.

It was all Shizuo's fault. With lives on the line that weren't his, he couldn't be keeping secrets! I ground my teeth in frustration, wincing a little as that strained the bruised muscles connecting my jaw to my neck.

_ Dammit_, this was going to be hell to live with...

Seeking some form of entertainment, I allowed my mind to wander and closed my eyes... For some reason, it went back to Shizuo's 'monster.' I hadn't thought anything could scare him, but that nightmare had really shaken him. And with how descriptive he had been with it...

_ 'The right eye had been Kasuka's and the left one Eidolon's. There were stitches across the face, from the right temple, over the bridge of the nose, and to the base of the jaw on the left side. There had been a small branch of stitches leading from the left corner of the lips to the long line. There was blood dribbling from a small split in their lips. The scalp was patchwork, a mix of Kasuka's hair and Eidolon's, and it was almost hard to tell under all the dirt. It was matted and tangled, and I think the sticky parts were cranial fluids that'd leaked out through the stitches. Their skin was sewn together like a patchwork-quilt. In a few areas, the stitches were smeared with blood that I think was theirs. Their hands and clothes were brown with dried blood and dirt. Around their neck was some sort of collar made out of red string— and it was part of the stitching, too! It came out of their right shoulder, fading into black after about ten or so stitches.'_

Just imagining it was gruesome.

I sighed, opening my eyes.

Then I yelled with shock, jerking back and slamming my head against the concrete wall. I instantly curled into a ball of agony, tears squeezing their way out the corners of my eyes. That had been a very, very, very, _very bad_ idea... Oh, ow... My head would be ringing for hours, throbbing with pain. Not just from suddenly whipping my head back and antagonizing my neck, but from smashing my skull into the wall.

Finally able to see past the dizzying pain, I peeked out from behind my hands.

... Nothing.

Sighing in relief, I unfurled somewhat.

I thought I had seen that 'monster.' I was letting my imagination run away with me.

Smiling, I wondered absently what would happen if I told Shizuo that I'd seen the abomination from his dream in the halls.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

Damn! Damn! _Damn_!

I'd kill Izaya for this!

This room was too small for anything! I couldn't even stand in it! I couldn't sit comfortably either!

I growled, beating my fist against the ground. I had worn the skin off ages ago, and I could feel my knuckles bleeding. As I continued smashing my hand into my little red puddle, I felt small droplets splattering onto my thigh, soaking through the white fabric of my pants.

_ Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn..._

Each time I mouthed the word, I drove my fist into the floor.

It wasn't _my_ fault!

... Okay, a little.

But I wasn't about to just go telling them what they did with...

Rabbit's cold, uncaring voice echoed in my ears, and I shuddered.

I wouldn't tell them what would happen to Eidolon if we failed. I couldn't.

I stopped with my repetitive action, bringing my sore hand to my mouth and sucking away the crimson drops that welled up on my knuckles. I didn't want them to know. I wasn't going to tell them, for their own sakes... I didn't want them to live like that. Better to believe he'd be 'terminated' like we would.

And I wasn't going to tell them about the virus, either. Tiger had said I checked out. That meant there was no real threat there. I didn't need to tell them.

I sighed, hugging myself tighter.

I was scared.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{?'s POV}

"You say he checked out." I said.

"Yes. However, this virus has proven tricky, a level-four type thing. We may need to keep an extra careful eye on the Tokyo group." my assistant nodded. He pushed his tiger-like mask aside a bit, revealing his bright green eyes. "If anything should happen to the group resulting in termination, might I offer up my own head in consolation?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, his bright orange hair falling in his eyes.

"No. You're still a vital part of my plan. When you outlive your usefulness, then you can make such offers. If we're forced to terminate the Tokyo group, give me that copy-cat rabbit." I ordered.

"Yes, as you wish. She has proven very rough with the subjects, and seems to be winding their springs tighter. Removing her from the picture may prove beneficial to the project, and lower these stress-levels. See?"

I took the papers he offered me, flipping quickly through them. "Increasingly high, especially with Tokyo..." I murmured, frowning.

"I believe she is the regular for the Tokyo group."

I nodded thoughtfully. If these stress-levels got any higher, we risked mental breakdowns. Already two of the groups had been punished with solitary confinement. Miami's dominant had proven a little on the need-help side already. I didn't need anyone pushing them and interfering with the project...

I growled. "I think _someone's_ just earned a demotion..." I murmured darkly.

"Hm?"

"Bring me that woman's file. I think you may be taking over her job tonight." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey again!**

**To the guest who wanted to know why they were risking the group, they don't think the are. Tiger gave Shizuo a very rigorous check-up, and they essentially scoured his skin before sending him back. They're positive that everything'll be fine.**

**There may be a sudden burst of updates in the next few days, because I have them all written up, I just need to transfer them to the site and edit them.**

**Thanks!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Celty's POV}

I slowed Shooter to a stop, staring at the Omega Science board and the golden rabbit on it.

What if Mikado and I were right? What if Omega Science _was_ behind this?

I shivered, feeling like I was being watched.

"Hey!"

I whipped around, almost losing my helmet in the process. It was Tom.

** [Hey there.]** I greeted.

"Hey. I found out when the last time I saw Shizuo was."

I grew tense, leaning towards him.

"It was about a month ago; We'd been attacked by a group of thugs. Shizuo chased them all off, then said he was taking his break early so he could go kill Izaya. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, and I haven't since." he told me. "Maybe you can find something out there."

Nodding, I put my PDA away and took off, taking the shortest route I knew to Shinjuku. I rarely hit stop lights, so I was there in less than five minutes. There was a light on in a window, one I recognized as Izaya's apartment. My heart began to thud in my chest, and I ran in as fast as I could. Coming to his door, I knocked sharply, three times.

In the seconds that followed, I believe the expression 'my heart was in my mouth' would fit how I felt.

The door opened, and I was eye-to-eye with Namie Yagiri. My fists clenched.

"I assume you're here about Izaya." she said blankly, opening the door and standing aside. Nodding, I came in. "I haven't seen him for a month. Sorry."

Removing my helmet, I took out my PDA.

**[Do you have any idea where he could be?]**

"No. I don't." came the flat response as she sat at his desk.

I paused, thinking.

_She_ would know something about Omega, wouldn't she?

**[A friend and I wondered if maybe Omega Science was behind Izaya and Shizuo vanishing?]**

Namie blinked, reading my message twice. "OSI? Possibly. We had human traffickers for experiments concerning you. You've seen their slogan, haven't you, Dullahan?"

She was _really_ starting to grind on my nerves.

"I don't know too much about OSI. They started as a small company, similar to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, somewhere in Europe. But they expanded quickly, and now have operating facilities in just about every country in the world. I've heard that they kidnap seemingly random individuals and use them for lab-rats in their facility-labs." Namie told me. "Just recently, I got an offer to work at Omega Science. I refused, but they spoke extensively of how my research into your head would've proven valuable in their current project. They never truly said what the project was, but they hinted at designing a superhuman of some type."

**[Would they have any reason to take Izaya and Shizuo?]**

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose. Both of them were images of health, and Heiwajima had that ridiculous strength. OSI might've thought they'd be good lab-rats for their research into 'perfect' beings."

Perfect...?

**[What do you mean by that?]** I asked.

"I've never really known what they mean by that myself. Nothing is perfect. I think they're all crazy."

Well, that sounded reasonable. She was right when she said there was no such thing as perfect. Still, everyone seemed to strive for perfection...

... And wasn't a popular image of a perfect man... Strong? Clever?

If I could've gasped, I would've. Namie looked up at me in confusion. It must've been easy to tell that I was agitated. I typed another message, trembling with my franticness.

**[Do you know where the nearest Omega Science facility is?]**

"You can't be serious; Are you really planning to sneak into OSI?!" Namie demanded, jumping up.

I didn't need a head or my helmet for her to be able to tell that I was nodding.

She sighed, shaking her head. Sitting back down, she began working on the computer, looking for something.

"Kyoto. The leading Japanese OSI facility is in Kyoto, and it's the closest. The second most important is in Nagasaki. The third isn't even in a city, on the other side of Honshu." she told me after a minute.

I nodded my thanks, grabbed my helmet, and ran out.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Celty, I know you're worried, but OSI is supposedly _crazy_. You can't just storm into their lab and hope to solve everything." Shinra told me.

**[Shizuo and Izaya could potentially be dead from being experimented on like rats, and you just want me to sit here and do nothing?!]**

"No, that's not it at all." Shinra comforted, putting his hand overtop one of my own. "I'm just saying that you need to be more careful than that. Find out more about OSI, then go looking. Besides, those two can take care of themselves."

I didn't respond, motionless.

"Look, why don't you go ask a few others if they have any ideas about this, and I'll look up what I can about Omega Science while you do that?" he suggested.

After a moment's pause, I nodded.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Kyohei's POV}

"Shizuo and Izaya?" I asked.

**[That's right. They've been missing for a while now and I'm rather worried.]**

"Sorry, but I haven't seen them around lately. What's wrong?"

Celty hesitated, then began typing a message. I waited patiently as she did.

**[Mikado and I have our suspicions about a company called Omega Science Incorporated. From what I've heard, they employ human traffickers as well. I also heard that they're looking for the perfect being.]**

"'Perfect?' Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. **[What has me worried is that a popular image of the perfect man is strong and clever.]**

"You have a point there... I don't know what good it'll do, but I'll ask around or something, see if anyone's seen them or knows where they are."

She nodded in gratitude, then took off.

So it _hadn't_ just been that we hadn't seen them. It had been that they were actually _missing_. I frowned. People like those two don't just vanish without a trace. That meant Celty and Mikado could be onto something...

Omega Science, that was the one with the almost obsessive slogan. Walker and Erika had rambled on about how it was like they thought earth wasn't good enough and wanted to repopulate it with specially-made mutants... And now it looked like maybe they did.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{?'s POV}

"Namie Yagiri... Izaya Orihara's secretary. He treats her as little more than a housewife and once helped her work concerning the Dullahan. We offered her a job here not too long ago, didn't we?" I hummed.

"Yes, I believe we did."

I blinked, looking over the reports on my desk. "Let the Kyoto station know that they can expect visitors soon."

My assistant bowed with a smile.

"And get janitorial in here to clean up this _bitch's_ mess." I added, shaking my hand and scattering red droplets across the already-red floor. I took care to step on the white mask on my way out the door.

With a loud crack, it broke into three pieces under my heel, destroying the floral blue-and-purple pattern.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

_Ikebukuro was destroyed._

_Looking around, I was reminded of pictures we'd been shown in school of Hiroshima after the atom bomb. Gray, desolate, lifeless._

_I walked through the silent streets, my footsteps painfully loud. I swallowed, looking for any sign of life at all. I wasn't counting the scorpions, rats and cockroaches that scurried through the ruins._

_The sound of someone singing suddenly reached my ears. Pausing, I looked around. It was coming from up ahead, around that corner... I swallowed again, nervously this time. I began to walk, the noise of my feet against the dusty pavement almost drowning out the singer's voice._

_Nearing the corner, the sickly-sweet stench of decay enveloped me. I wrinkled my nose, covering my mouth with my sleeve. Did I really want to go around the corner...? To see what hideous scene awaited me...?_

_But I had to see who else was alive._

_Steeling myself for the worst, I swung around the corner._

_No. No no no no _no_..._

_I turned away, shuddering._

_I had been expecting... One, maybe two..._

_Not a _mountain_ of corpses!_

_Gagging, I turned slowly back to the revolting mound of bodies. Rot and decay were starting to claim it, and the small organisms I'd noticed earlier squirmed in and out of it. Trembling, I covered my mouth and nose with my right hand. My horrified gaze traveled across the corpses, picking out the people I recognized._

_Shinra was about eye-level with me. It looked like he was missing an arm, his eyes gone and his skin mottling purple and black where he was starting to rot. I almost didn't recognize Simon. It's hard to do that. But with his head missing and his skin peeled off, one'd have to be cut a _little_ slack. I gagged as I saw a rat force it's way out of his throat, my eyes drawn about the rest of the pile. Mikado lay face down, nothing visibly wrong with him other than the rot beginning to leech at his hands. I decided I didn't want to know what his front looked like. Slightly to the left of me, perhaps a foot above my head, was Namie. Her dead eyes stared blankly at me, making me shiver. A huge hole had been torn through her torso, a family of scorpions nestling in the black-lined cavity. Mika Harima was closer to the top of the pile, her lower jaw gone. Her throat had been torn open, and a long slit ran down her torso, as if someone had unzipped her flesh, allowing everything free access to her innards._

_Trembling uncontrollably, I turned away._

_As I did, I saw someone skipping around the far corner of the block. Again, that singing reached my ears._

_Forcing the bile in my throat down, I took off after them._

_Skidding around the corner, I pulled up short with a yell._

_Rabbit lay dead on the street. From the blood still spreading across the dust, she was fairly fresh. Shaking, I approached her slowly. Her mask lay broken on the ground... What did she look like, I wondered...?_

Bad _idea!_

_I began running again._

_Her face had been torn off, leaving a red-smeared skull framed by dark brown hair._

_Was there only me and the elusive stranger I was chasing after?! _Please_, say it wasn't!_

_My breath was beginning to come in short, painful pants, my sides exploding with pain. I felt like I was going to collapse... Gulping, I realized I was at West Gate Park._

_What horrors would await me in _here_?_

_I was about to turn and run away when I saw a ghost of movement, far too big to be one of the tiny scavengers I'd seen. I paused uncertainly, biting my lip. Did I want to go in...?_

_Then the singing began again, making up my mind._

_Trembling, I entered the park._

_Like the rest of the city, it was gray and lifeless, covered in dust. The few trees that remained were withered and gray, looking like skeletal hands reaching for the sky... or _me_._

_I began to move faster. My stomach was starting to hurt. I ignored the pain, turning my head from side to side as I looked for the singer._

_"Iza-nii! Finally!"_

_Mairu and Kururi!_

_Gasping with relief, I spun around—_

No!

_I turned back and began to run._

_My sisters... they'd been turned into a _monster_._

_I realized I was crying, but I didn't care. I had to get away from all of this! Away from them!_

_Stumbling a little bit, I crashed into someone. I grunted a little as I fell to the dusty cobbles, a cloud of gray jumping up around me. I coughed, eyes closed against the dust._

_"Nice of you to join us, Izaya-kun."_

_I froze at that voice... voices. Two voices, mashed together and overlapping. Mairu and Kururi's had sounded... neater, but similar. Slowly, my eyes opened and my gaze traveled up. My gaze met the dead one of the Kasuka-Eidolon monster._

_I was petrified. I couldn't move as they stared at me._

_"Why're you shaking?" they asked blankly._

_I shook my head, my voice gone._

_"Iza-nii!"_

_My sisters had caught up. I drew my knees up, burying my face into them as I knotted my fingers in my hair. It was childish, but I'd lost the mental skills to do anything else other than curl up and cry._

_"Hey! Don't cry!" my sisters urged. I could feel them behind me, throwing their sticky arms around me._

_"That's right. It'll be alright." Kasuka-Eidolon murmured. I didn't need to look to tell that they were kneeling before me. "Would you like to see Shizuo?"_

_Those words made me freeze, my body tensing up._

_"He does!" my sisters cried gleefully._

_"Then look up."_

_Slowly, jerkily, I obeyed._

_We were no longer in the park. Now we were in a dark room lit with only one bare, flickering lightbulb. Even in the dim light, it was easy to see the stains on the walls and floor, dark, faded stains. There were three tables, operation tables, lined up against the far wall. Shizuo lay on the left one, limp and not moving. My eyes widened and my breath hitched._

_"He's not dead, don't worry!" my sisters chirruped in their distorted voice._

_Shrugging them off, I climbed shakily to my feet. But before I could do anything else, I was thrown onto the right table, leather belts fastened quickly in place. "W-wai— What are you _doing_?!" I yelled, struggling the best I could against the restraints._

_The Kasuka-Eidolon leaned over me, putting their face close to mine._

_"It's your turn, _I-za-ya-kun_." they breathed._

_"Wha— No—"_

_My objections failed as a brown-stained scalpel was raised, glinting dully and wickedly in the dim light._

_As it was plunged down into my forehead, a scream tore it's way from my lungs._


	10. Chapter 10

{3rd Person POV}

"But sir—"

"I have my orders." Tiger told Monkey calmly.

"What about—"

"She was proving the wrong choice for overseer of this project. Project Superboy has been put into my hands by the company-head. I don't need to remind you that I am the director's assistant, do I?"

Monkey gulped, shaking his head.

"Good. Then do as I said. The parent specimens are to begin returning to the group practices beginning next week." Tiger said. "Now, shoo."

Monkey fled the office. As he did, a familiar black-masked person emerged from the shadows.

"I hope I was not too bold."

"No." the golden-eyed person replied. "Just make sure _you_ don't disappoint me too."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

It should be any minute now... If I was right, we woke up, ate, had time to ourselves, ate lunch, went to group in the afternoon, then came back around evening. Rabbit had said that they'd come back in the evening...

I paced nervously back and forth, wondering what I was supposed to say... It was me they were fighting over when they were sentenced to solitary... It was my fault... I'd been too harsh on them...

I stopped, grinding the heels of my palms into my eyes.

This was driving me nuts!

The door began to open, and I froze like a frightened rabbit, staring at it as it scrolled up...

"Izaya! Shizuo!" I yelled as I pitched myself onto my parents, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault...!"

"Your fault?" "Are we missing something here?"

"I blamed you guys for me being the smallest of the lot, when you probably had a really good reason for picking me... I was too harsh, I'm sorry...!" I whispered into... Whose chest was this?

"... That's not why we fought...?" Izaya said.

"Huh? No?"

Shizuo pried me off of them, giving me a quick hug. Sighing, he explained, "We were fighting because I was hiding things from you two and Izaya wanted to know what. He said he didn't want my secretiveness to wind up hurting you, when I wasn't telling him because I thought it would keep you safe. I already have a tough time keeping my anger under control, so his accusations set me off pretty quickly and I tried to strangle him."

"My neck still hurts, by the way." Izaya commented. His neck _was_ a lovely combination of purple, yellow and bluish-green...

I stood between them, looking back and forth between the two.

We were quiet for a long time.

"So... what were you hiding...?" I asked at last, voice soft.

Izaya made a noise of agreement, crossing his arms. We both looked at Shizuo, who sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sitting down, he gestured for us to do the same.

Once we were all seated, he swallowed, not really looking at us.

"_Shizuo_." Izaya said firmly.

My blonde parent nodded dejectedly. "Well... One of the things was... Eidolon, you had been blaming us for making you small and weak, like you said."

"Yeah..." I said nervously.

"Izaya didn't exactly pick you out. I did. I picked the age-range and you specifically. I didn't tell you... because I was worried you would then favor Izaya over me... I didn't want that."

Izaya blinked once or twice. I didn't know how to respond...

"I'm sorry." Shizuo mumbled, hanging his head.

I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thanks for telling me. I don't blame you." I whispered. He gave me a quick hug back, and I crawled back to my seat. As Izaya stuck his tongue out at Shizuo, I gave him a hug too.

Everyone back in their seats, Shizuo seemed to have cheered up a bit. "So... You said that was one of the things...?" I prompted.

"Yeah... I said Paris was gone."

"You said they were shot." Izaya nodded.

"Rabbit did tell us what they did with the... 'child' specimen." Shizuo put his face in his hands for a moment. Lifting it back up, he said, "If we fail, or if we try to escape, there's a lab in Africa that they need human lab-rats in. They sent the Paris-subject there. He's going to be experimented on for the rest of his life, which, according to Rabbit, may _not_ be that long."

"_WHAT_?!" Izaya and I demanded. I began to tremble.

Shizuo closed his eyes, nodding. Whimpering a tiny bit, I hugged myself. Both Shizuo and Izaya moved closer to me, comforting me. But after a minute, Shizuo jerked away, looking guilty as he scooted away from us.

"Shizuo, what's wrong?" Izaya asked.

"... There's... one other thing..."

"What?" I asked.

"The same day Rabbit told us that, we went down to floor forty-three—"

"Forty-three?! What floor are we on?!" Izaya half-yelled.

"One. Now shut up."

Floor one? _Down_ to forty-three? Was this place made in reverse?

"... Dammit... Well, we were going to do some tests, but on our way there, one of the labs exploded... A lab concerning level-four type diseases. They had been looking into a virus that ate away at stomach-tissue, then progressed to the lungs and heart." Shizuo paused, as if waiting for us to finish it up.

"But... you're okay, right?!" Izaya asked.

"The doctors said I checked out." he nodded.

"Then don't move away!" I cried, throwing myself on him. I heard Izaya move over to him as well. "If you were sick, they'd take care of you! They _need_ you, they wouldn't just _let_ you get sick!"

"Yeah... sure..."

"Shut up, protozoan." Izaya ordered, pulling Shizuo onto the floor.

I let out a shaky sigh.

This was much better, lying together as a family... Why hadn't we done it before?

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

I swam slowly to consciousness.

It was pleasantly warm...

"Mmm..."

I shifted a little, turning onto my side—

"_Aah_!" "What?!" "Fuah!"

"Ow... Shizuo..." Eidolon groaned, rolling the rest of the way off of me.

"What'd you do...?" Izaya yawned, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"How'd _I_ know...? I was 'sleep..." I muttered, rolling onto my stomach and burying my head in my arms.

"So was I, till ya rolled on me..." Eidolon muttered as Izaya lay back down. I grunted as Eidolon lay himself across me, and Izaya made a muffled '_ouch_,' but then we were all settled down.

I'm pretty sure all of us were in the brink of sleep when the noise of the door made us growl irritably.

"Sorry to disturb you, boys."

"... Tiger...?" I muttered.

"Tiger? Is that my name now?" the doctor laughed, crouching before us.

"Go 'way." I growled. Izaya and Eidolon grumbled in agreement.

"Actually, the head of the company thought that it'd be a good idea for the lot of you to have a little counseling. I know, what good does that do you locked in this jail-cell? I just follow my orders. Besides, the stress-levels of this group especially are painfully high." Tiger said. Even with his mask, I could tell that he was smiling.

"Gee... I wonder _why_..." Eidolon muttered.

"Because you regular was Doctor Elizabeth Jones, who was also the overseer of Project Superboy. The head realized what a mistake that decision was and assigned me to replace her."

"... Rabbit?" we all asked in confusion.

"Aah, I see! Rabbit, Tiger... Naming us for our masks! How clever!" Tiger chuckled.

"Don't patronize us." Izaya growled.

"Sitting up..." I warned.

"Ack!" Eidolon objected as he fell from my back.

"So... You're here... to _counsel_ us?" I growled, ready to pounce on him.

"Yes. And I got _special_ permission to do _this_."

Reaching up, he pushed his mask up, over his head, letting it fall to the floor with a soft clunk. He was a fair-skinned young man with freckles, orange bangs falling into bright green eyes that one could almost describe as flaming. Smiling, he revealed sharp yet perfect white teeth.

"If you want to keep calling me Tiger, feel free. However, my name is Tyrone Elsworth," he introduced, "And I am the codirector of Omega Science Incorporated."

Eidolon, Izaya and I exchanged looks.

This... was a _big_ change from Rabbit... Elizabeth, whatever her name was.

"Okaaaay..." I murmured, crossing my legs.

"I understand that you three have been plagued by nightmares recently. I can already guess what you'd say the cause is, but would you mind telling me what they're about?" Tyrone asked, his smile gone.

"What're those folders for?" Izaya asked, still lying on his stomach.

Tyrone pulled three manila folders out from under his lab-coat. "Your files." he said simply, laying the folders out. Our names were written on the yellow paper with thick black marker, pictures of us paperclipped to the corners. Flipping the files open, Tyrone tapped a set of graphs. "These are your stress-levels. They become higher whenever Doctor Jones appeared, or when you were introduced into the presence of others without each other."

... I couldn't make heads or tails out of these, but whatever.

"They also seem to become higher at night, when you sleep. Your dreams must be very disturbing to upset you this much. My superior became concerned for your mental health, and asked me to fix this problem." Tyrone murmured, closing the files and reclaiming them. "So, what are these nightmares like, might I ask?"

Izaya and I shuddered, and Eidolon shifted uncomfortably.

"_Horrendous_." Izaya said at length.

"Worse." I added.

"What're they about?" Tyrone prompted.

"... _Monsters_."

Tyrone was quiet, not saying anything in response to my answer.

I continued, "Not the typical monsters that little kids dream of... Monsters made out of people."

"Like lawyers, businessmen, the media, corporate clones...?"

We actually laughed a little at his joke, shaking our heads. Izaya answered this time.  
"Not quite. Shizuo's brother and Eidolon sewn together into one, my sisters given the same treatment... They're covered in stitches, dirt, and blood. Their hair is matted and sticky, and their eyes are dead. And... their voices are awful, layered over each other and garbled almost beyond recognition."

"Yikes." Tyrone said simply, voice soft.

"It's always in Ikebukuro. The city's been torn apart, and I'm running from something inhuman that has a gun. As I'm running, I find a few of my friends. All of them are dead, their bodies mutilated and covered in blood. And it always ends with Izaya. He's been crucified, and the Kasuka-Eidolon monster puts a wreath of thorns on his head, telling me that it's okay because I hated him anyway." I shuddered.

"In mine, the city looked like Hiroshima after the atom-bomb. Nothing moved except for me, scorpions, rats and cockroaches. I began walking, because I heard someone singing, but then I came to a mountain of corpses. Everyone in the city had been mutilated in some way and thrown in a heap to rot. As I turned away, I saw the singer skipping around the corner. I chased after them, and they led me to the park. There I found out it was my sisters, and they chased me into Shizuo's monster. After that, the park sorta turned into a dark room... Shizuo was there, only he was unconscious. The monsters tied me down and... they were gonna cut us up and sew us together like _them_..."

I put an arm around Izaya's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze.

Tyrone wasn't looking at us, drawing his fingers around in circles on the carpet. "... The perfect world...?" he murmured.

"What?" Eidolon asked.

Before the scientist could respond, Izaya turned away and coughed, ragged and wet. I touched his arm uncertainly, and he waved me off. Tyrone tilted his head to the side, a look of dark worry crossing his face.

"S-sorry..." Izaya rasped, recovered from his coughing-fit.

Tyrone studied him a moment longer before returning to the subject of our nightmares. "You were told the Omega Science Incorporated slogan, 'We Seek The Perfect World.' This has preyed upon your minds, and our methods only add to the tension. You fear what this perfect world will bring upon your friends and home. Combined with the recent removal of the Paris group, your minds are exaggerating everything, picturing it to the worst. It probably doesn't help that we wear these all the time, making it more nightmarish even when you're awake." he explained, reaching back to tap his discarded mask.

That seemed reasonable...

"What about Izaya's shadow?" Eidolon asked.

"Hm?"

"He saw someone the first day of the group-thing, while we were in the halls. When he asked, it made Rabbit and the guards nervous." I explained.

That was about nine days ago, wasn't it? Nine, maybe ten?

"_Aah_! A youth clad in black, with a rabbit-like mask decorated with gold?"

"Exactly." Izaya croaked, nodding.

"Are you alright?" Tyrone frowned. Izaya nodded, waving him off. I frowned as well, and Eidolon gave him a worried look. "Hm... Well, _she_, my friends, is the president of the company. She often ghosts around, being a rather restless soul. Amazing that she's _here_ in Lab Three instead of Lab Twelve in Africa; _That_ one's her favorite."

My blood ran cold, and I think Izaya and Eidolon's did too.

This ruthless head... was here... and seemed to favor us.


	11. Chapter 11

{Mikado's POV}

So it might've been Omega after all!

I typed the company name into the search-bar, my stomach full of butterflies as I clicked on the news section.

_ 'Omega Science Behind Human Trafficking?'_

_ 'Omega Proves Alpha! Pharmaceutical Monster!'_

_ 'Young Boy Goes Missing, Last Seen Near Omega Science Building.'_

_ 'Is Omega Making Mutants?!'_

_ 'Omega's Perfect World=Hell?'_

_ 'Omega Science Onto Cancer Cure?'_

_ 'Omega Saved My Daughter!'_

_ 'Did Omega Science Steal Your Pet?'_

All these headlines from different parts of the world... Omega was everywhere, weren't they? I scrolled down, skimming the headlines. There were some good ones, some bad ones, some neutral ones...

Gulping, I went to maps.

"That many?!" I half-yelled.

The map was littered with red dots. There were even two in Antartica!

... If Omega Science was behind Izaya and Shizuo... and they had this many facilities... They could easily have transported them across the planet! Those two might not even be in Japan anymore!

Fumbling with my phone, I managed to get a message to Celty composed and sent.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Celty's POV}

...

Okay.

I stopped Shooter.

I wasn't going to Kyoto any more. I could handle myself, yes, but if that was how big OSI was, I might want a bit of a backing force.

_ Now_ would be a good time to get the Dollars involved, Mikado.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Kyohei's POV}

An update on the Dollars message-board...?

Taking our phones out, we quickly read the message.

"So it's settled." I said, flicking my phone shut.

_ 'Beware of Omega Science Incorporated. They may have kidnapped Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima.'_

Anyone with half a brain knew who those two were. If some freaky science corporation had spirited them away, they weren't to be messed with. And from what we'd found. This company had plenty of ugly rumors shrouding it.

With any luck, this would bring them down some...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{?'s POV}

I tapped my fingers in irritation, drumming them against the arm of the chair.

I had taken into consideration the fact that these people were often well-known. They would be missed, searches conducted, questions asked... But I hadn't really expected the Dollars to get into the thick of things so _fast_... The situation on the Honshu island of Japan would escalate quickly. Having started out as an internet gang, the Dollars were _centered_ in Ikebukuro, but they had people all throughout Japan.

I watched the screen grow whiter as the message spread throughout the Dollars' hierarchy.

I had foreseen this, just not so early on into the game.

Nobody went into play without some sort of bomb nestled close to their chest.

A firm knock sounded at the door. I growled, and Tyrone entered. Closing the door, he pushed his mask to the side, revealing his face. "Yes, milady?" he asked.

"Lab Three-Nine-Two, in Kyoto. Revert to the fallback."

He frowned. "So early on... They're better than we expected."

"No matter, take care of it!" I snarled.

He nodded, then offered me a sly smile. I tilted my head to the side. "I've two notes, one lighter and one darker. Which first?" he told me.

"Darker, then lighter."

"Your father sent you the usual."

I gagged. The bastard.

"I thought you would say that. I've already taken the liberty of dividing it up among the subjects." Tyrone smiled.

"Damn bastard... He knows I can't _stand_ chocolate..." I spat.

"On the lighter note, I _did_ in fact find who was responsible for the incident with D-Lab Seven."

My eyes flashed, and I stood up.

"Apparently, one of the Mexico City subjects has a second cousin who works for us. She was planning to infect the Tokyo specimen since she knew that you've been particularly interested in that group and eliminate them, giving her cousin a better chance."

I hissed. Tyrone nodded, smiling as he gave a slight bow. So he'd already sent for her.

_Good_.

Two minutes later, I stood with my mask on at my desk. Tyrone had also pulled his mask back into place, and ushered the scientist in. She wore a cat-face over her own, and her hands trembled despite the air of confidence she radiated.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"My assistant tells me your second cousin is one of our research subjects." I said softly, my voice monotonous.

"... I believe so."

I blinked, staring at her.

"Sir...?"

Everything she'd done was playing out in her mind. My eyes narrowed.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You should know by now that I'm not fond of cheaters, or people who take advantage of me. You're fired."

The split moment of shock was all I needed. I 'harrumphed' in satisfaction as her body hit the floor, feline mask slipping from her face. Shocked blue eyes gazed blankly at the wall, mouth parted in an objection that was never to come. The final thing fixed onto her mind for eternity— or until the worms ate it— was a big, smiling family. Among them, I picked out the Mexico City passive specimen.

"Tch. A luxury _I_ was never allowed."

Tyrone chuckled as I carefully stepped on the cat-face, snapping it under my heel. I growled, glaring at him. "You know you always have _me_, sis." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, moving past him. All the same, I felt better thanks to that.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

I blinked awake, Shizuo's arm wrapped around my shoulders and Eidolon curled up on top of us.

My stomach hurt... Why did it hurt...?

And what was this feeling of dark contentment? What did it have to do with the image of a blood-stained woman stuck with knives on the floor?


	12. Chapter 12

{Eidolon's POV}

"I am _very_ confused." I stated, nudging my tray with a fingertip.

"Agreed." my parents chorused.

Tyrone had personally delivered our meals, saying that something special had taken place. He didn't really say what, but I suppose that was supposed to explain the chocolate lurking in the corners of our trays. Izaya looked a little unnerved by the sweets, and Shizuo was just plain ignoring them. I was locked in a staring contest with my own.

"... Since they seem to need us so much, I somehow doubt that it's poisoned. But still." Izaya put forth, apparently deciding to do as Shizuo was.

I eyed mine a while longer before shrugging.

We ate in relative silence, broken only by Izaya's slight coughing fits.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Shizuo asked in concern as Izaya began coughing so much that it didn't seem like he could breathe.

"F-fine... It's just a cough..." my black-haired parent nodded as he recovered.

"You don't _sound_ fine." I said bluntly.

"No one does when their throat hurts." he shot back.

"Hm." Shizuo and I replied.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

The door slid up, Tyrone and the entourage of guards standing in the hall. "C'mon!" he beckoned cheerfully. Sighing, I got to my feet. But as I moved to stand with the guards, he added, "C'mon, and you two!"

"Wait, why're _they_ coming?" I asked.

"The head of the company has taken concern for your mental health, as I've told you. Stress-levels skyrocketed when the child subject was removed from the parents' presence, so she's changed her mind about not letting them come. All three of every group will be going to group from now on." Tyrone told me, turning his purple-streaked mask towards me.

Shizuo and Izaya were up in a flash, standing on either side of me. Even with the mask, you could tell that Tyrone was smiling as he nodded. Tinged blue in the lights of the hall, we began to walk quietly to the round room. The floor was much colder than normal, making me shiver a little. Shizuo slipped his hand into mine, giving it a slight squeeze. I smiled, opening my other hand and touching Izaya's. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile for the tiniest fraction of a second before he stoically took my hand.

It was obvious that we were a family now.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"Dollars?"

"Mm-hmm. They're a pretty hot topic in Ikebukuro, a color-gang without a color." Izaya nodded.

"And you're both part of it?" Eidolon guessed.

"Uh-huh." I answered.

We had decided that we should tell Eidolon more about Ikebukuro. After all, if we ever got out, he'd be living there with us. We'd gone over people to avoid, friends of ours, and color-gangs. Now we were on the Dollars.

"Ohh. How does it work, if there's no color for you guys to identify each other by?" Eidolon asked.

Before either of us could answer, the Chicago group had approached us, looking rather pissed off.

"Uh-oh. Who did I not bow and scrape to this time?" Eidolon muttered darkly.

"We were told you bastards got New Mexico _canned_." one of them hissed.

Looking around, I realized there was only twenty-four of us.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

I turned pointedly to face the wolf-faced worker who was the regular for Chicago, tapping my foot. He swallowed nervously. I could easily predict _someone_ getting a demotion _very_ quickly once I told the president about this.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"What did we do?" Izaya asked.

"Got some good men killed is what!" a second of the thugs spat.

I stood up. I was several inches taller than the tallest of their group, so I was essentially looking down at them. "I'm not particularly fond of false accusations." I warned, my voice low. The room had become very quiet. "And _you_... _you're_ the ringleader of this lot, aren't you?"

The 'child' subject sneered. "So what if I am?"

How stereotypical.

"Hey!" "Kyle!"

I shook my hand out, content with that. Eidolon had turned away, covering his mouth with one hand, and Izaya wasn't even bothering to hide his smirk.

"Bastard, what the hell?!"

"Eidolon is my son, and I'm not exactly _happy_ with this lot for regularly making his life _hell_. That's what." I replied coldly. "And should you _think_ about touching him again, I'll beat you worse than I _ever_ intended to do to this louse."

"Aww, Shizu-_chan_, does that mean I'm in your good books now?" Izaya purred.

"Until you do something else to piss me off." I responded with a growl.

But there was no time to worry about our rivalry right now.

This was bigger.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"You damn louse!" I faintly heard Shizuo yell.

I think. Maybe I was imagining things.

As I retched again, guards suddenly poured into the room, hustling the other groups out.

"I knew you were sick, _dammit_!" Shizuo growled, kneeling next to me and looking unsure of whether or not to touch me.

I gave my head a light shake to chase away the brightly colored spots I was seeing, but that only made it worse. I gagged, retching again even though there was nothing left in my stomach. Tyrone was suddenly shooing Shizuo and Eidolon away, gently pushing me onto my side. I coughed, my body shivering.

"This... is not good..." I faintly heard him say.

"Why? What is it?" Eidolon demanded, evading the guards that were trying to herd him and Shizuo back to the cell and crouching next to the doctor.

"Shizuo told you about that explosion?"

"Oh, _fuck_..." I said weakly, my breath coming in short, painful gasps.

"But you hosed me down and gave me that check-up and everything! You said I checked out!" Shizuo yelled, making me wince.

"We don't fully understand this virus yet. It's a tricky one, and I guess it secreted itself away somewhere within an immune body then infected a susceptible one..."

He continued talking, ordering the guards about, but I didn't hear too much more as I passed out.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

This was _not_ good.

The virus's symptoms began with coughing. Once the infected body was placed under stress, or a vital organ was struck— such as a blow to the stomach during a fight— symptoms proceeded to vomiting and shortness of breath. After that, the body would become unable to process food-materials that entered the stomach due to the loss of tissue. As the body became weaker due to the lack of food, the destructive virus spread further, working on the lungs. The victim would then experience trouble breathing. As they deteriorated, the virus eventually reached the heart, which would eventually stop beating.

Tyrone ground his teeth in frustration. His sister would _not_ be happy with this, not happy at all. Even though Shizuo Heiwajima and Eidolon had proven immune to the virus, Izaya Orihara was important. If they couldn't concoct an antibody quickly, they'd lose a _third_ group.

His sister's favorite group, at the moment.

"Quickly! We need blood from Heiwajima! If he's immune to the virus, we should be able to do something about an antibody!" Tyrone yelled.

"D-Lab Seven is sending all research concerning the virus to Medical Bay One now, sir!"

"Good, good, good..."

Feeling the familiar presence of the black-clad president, Tyrone turned to her and bowed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've foreseen this and been able to prevent it." he apologized.

"The ones responsible have been taken care of. However, if it does turn out that we need to eliminate this group as well, I'll see to it that you join the others in Lab Twelve." she said icily, golden eyes flashing. "We've lost two groups too many for such early phases of Project Superboy. If we turn out to lose another to that woman's foolishness, I will _NOT_ be happy."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

"This is all my fault, I should've been more careful..." Shizuo groaned, head in his hands.

"No...! It's these bastards' f-for keeping that stuff here anyway!" I objected, trying to stop crying.

Izaya could _die_.

That was weighing more heavily on me than the fact that if he did, I had a one-way ticket to Africa as a human guinea-pig. I didn't want my father to die. _Either_ of them.

Curling up into a ball, I let a tiny muffled sob work it's way out of my throat.

I felt like this was my fault... What if I never got to see Izaya again? I knew it wasn't my fault, it was more of his, but still... I couldn't help but blame myself for this!

Shizuo's hands grabbed me, their warmth comforting as I began to cry softly. He pulled me into his embrace, stroking my hair as he leaned back. I buried my face into his chest, cursing Omega with all my might.


	13. Chapter 13

{Mikado's POV}

"He-_ey_, Mikado!" Masaomi greeted loudly, bursting into the classroom.

"Hey." I nodded as he sat down in the desk in front of me.

"Did you hear what happened in Kyoto?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Uh-oh." I said, putting my lunch down and leaning forward.

"Apparently, that Omega Science group was suspected of kidnapping, and a bunch of Dollars-members tried to attack a building they had in Kyoto— _BOOM_! They blew the place up!"

I jumped up, my chair falling backwards onto the floor.

"Hey, Mikado? Yeah, I know, it's really bad, huh? Shows just how screwed up the Dollars are. Lots of people got hurt... Mikado? Are you alright?"

Masaomi was talking, but none of it was getting through to me.

The Dollars had blown up an Omega Science building? No, that wasn't right! They were centered in Ikebukuro, we didn't—

Centered didn't mean that all of us were Ikebukurians. _I_ hadn't been until just recently. For all I knew, not all of the Dollars were even _Japanese_!

So there very well could've been a handle or two in Kyoto... My warning must've spooked them into doing something rash!

No no _no_, this was bad!

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Celty's POV}

_ No_...

A Dollar-handle had done _that_?

It was awful!

The news was showing what had happened last night, a burning building painting red, orange and yellow against the purple and black sky. Firemen were trying desperately to put out the flames, some dragging limp bodies out of the inferno. As I watched, a portion of the building collapsed with a roar.

No... No, that couldn't be right!

"Celty? Celty, what's wrong?" Shinra asked with a frown as he emerged from the kitchen.

Taking out my PDA, I composed a message.

** [I'm going to Kyoto.]**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Kyohei's POV}

"Do you really think it was the Dollars that did that?" Saburo asked.

"No. I think someone's framing the Dollars. If what we found is true, then OSI themselves might've done that."

"Blowing up their own lab?!" Erika demanded. For once, she and Walker had been struck with the seriousness of this and weren't going on and on about their manga.

"You remember what we found, don't you?" I told her.

Omega Science had started off as a family-owned company, Elsworth Pharmaceuticals, about fifty years ago somewhere in Germany. The Elsworth family had a reputation as crime-lords, as well as being powerful aristocrats. When their competitors became weak, Elsworth bought them out, becoming bigger and bigger. Once one of the companies refused to sell, and a week later, the president was found dead in his office, killed with a ballpoint-pen from his own desk. The new president sold to Elsworth.

As well as being a pharmaceutical giant run by criminals, Elsworth labs were found experimenting on animals several times. Each time, the family would appear horrified and discharge all of the workers from the labs. Despite all the horrors that were being uncovered, Elsworth had continued to grow until it dominated most of Europe. That had been about thirty years ago, and about the same time that they changed the name to Omega Science Incorporated.

About twenty years ago, Omega Science had spread over a good portion of the world, and had received permission to handle level-three viruses and diseases. Naturally, this unnerved many people, but when OSI provided vaccines for an outbreak of some sort of flu in Russia, plenty of doubts were erased.

Still... Omega Science was questionable... The idea of them blowing up their own lab and pinning it on something like the Dollars wasn't too far out there.

With the scream of a horse, Celty suddenly tore past us on her bike.

"Woah! Where's _she_ off to in such a rush?" Saburo demanded.

"Same place we're going." I said darkly.

"Kyoto." Walker and Erika said, leaning forward.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

There wasn't much of the building left. Frankly, I was surprised there weren't police doing inspections here either.

Celty had apparently already gone inside. Swallowing a little, I lead the others inside the charred shell of a building. The walls were once white, but now brown, gray and black from the fire. Here and there were office-like rooms, the burnt remains of desks and filing cabinets littering the maze of burnt-out hallways.

Erika darted into one of the former rooms, trying one of the cabinets. Saburo and I hissed at her, but she didn't listen as the drawer rattled open.

"_Damn_... That should've been melted shut...!" Saburo whispered.

"Dotachin! Dotachin, come look at this!" Erika called in her normal speaking-voice. Walker rushed over immediately, but Saburo and I jumped, looking nervously around. I had no idea why we were trying to be so quiet— No, I _knew_. Picking my way over to the two, I peered over Erika's shoulder. "'President Lyell is dead. The new president is activating all projects on hiatus. In addition, Project Superboy is to begin.' Lyell Rollandson was listed as the current president of OSI and has been for almost sixteen years! But this was postmarked only last year!" Erika said.

"She's right... But that makes no sense." Saburo murmured, taking the letter from her.

"So there's some new president running the show now..."

There was a loud snap from behind us, making us all spin around. Celty stood there, scythe at the ready. We all relaxed upon seeing each other. Coming closer to us, Celty showed us a message:

**[What are you all doing here?]**

"Same as you, looking for clues." I replied. "Have you found anything?"

She nodded, then looked at Saburo. He handed her the paper, which she looked at for a long time.

"The Lyell guy they talk about has been listed as the current OSI president for almost sixteen years now. There was no mention of a new president at all, and that was postmarked last year." I explained.

**[So who's this new president? Did you find any other letters or notices?]**

"We've only opened this first drawer, and that's all we've pulled out so far." Walker said as he and Erika riffled through the other papers in the drawer.

"And what about you?" Saburo asked.

**[A high-speed elevator that doesn't belong in a five-story building. As far as I can tell, it's still fully operational.]**

"What...?"

"That's so _cool_!" Erika and Walker chorused.

"Saburo, you stay with these two and see what you can find up here. I'll go with Celty to see what we can find out about this elevator." I directed.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Celty's POV}

"Well, looks like we're getting out here..." Kyohei groaned. I nodded, forcing the doors open and kicking down the ones that we could see the upper half of through them. Sliding out, I helped Kyohei down.

We'd only gone down a little bit before the elevator had come to a grinding halt. Looking through the broken-down doors, we could see that a portion of the shaft had been collapsed. Nobody was getting down there, and, looking around, one wouldn't get too far this way either.

"They weren't taking _any_ chances..." Kyohei muttered as we moved down the only hallway that was really accessible, to the left.

A loud crack sounded as I put my foot down, making us jump. Looking down, we saw a scorched white porcelain mask, like one would find at a festival. The dog-like face was broken into four pieces from my stepping on it.

"What the...?"

I knelt down and picked the pieces up. What would something like _this_ be doing _here_?

"Celty. Look at this."

I looked up. Kyohei was holding a powerful-looking gun. I stood sharply up.

"I'd say that whatever these guys were hiding, it was something big."

Dropping the pieces of the mask, I took out my PDA.

**[Perhaps we should get back to the others.]**

"Yeah." he agreed, putting the gun down. "I hope the elevator still works."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Saburo's POV}

"_Anything_?" I asked.

"Tyrone Elsworth, Vice President of OSI, visited here twice with his little sister. It doesn't say anything else about her, but it talks extensively about Mr. Elsworth's generosity and humor. 'Vice President Elsworth toured the facility with a smile on his face the whole time, cracking jokes and complimenting the hard work of the employees. He offered his help in several of the labs, and gave resourceful opinions on the research being done in each.' Sounds like they really like Tyrone." Walker said.

"Here's a letter from the president regarding Project Superboy! They talk about how the Japanese labs need to step up their work or risk being terminated, and then give instructions regarding specimen shipment." Erika smiled, waving the paper around.

They were having _much_ better luck with their drawers than I was... I scowled a little, discarding _another_ packet regarding company payroll. This was infuriating.

"Guys."

I jumped at Kyohei's voice, exhaling when I saw that it was just him and the Headless Rider. "What'd you find?" Erika asked cheerfully.

"Other than six floors underground, a mask and a gun. Whatever Omega had here, it was _big_." Kyohei murmured as they approached.

"We haven't found much other than high praise for the second-in-command and threats of termination." I told him.

Before any of us could speak again, someone else did.

"And now you're all dead."

Celty reacted the fastest, throwing us all down as a gun went off. Back on her feet, she'd tackled the assailant before I could really resister what was going on.

"Remind me _not_ to get on her bad side." I told Kyohei as she unarmed the guy.

He was about my height. He wore sleek white clothes, his face hidden by a dog-faced mask with red stripes. At his feet was a really big gun that I couldn't name. I gulped, seeing how fiercely he thrashed.

"Saburo, c'mon!"

Kyohei and I rushed to help Celty restrain the guy, who instantly began cussing us out.

"Who do you work for?! Omega?!" Kyohei demanded.

The man didn't answer.

"Yikes! Kyohei!" I yelped, seeing the blood suddenly pouring out from under his mask, turning his front a deep, wet red.

"_He bit through his tongue_!" Walker yelled from behind us as Celty ripped his mask off.

Dark blue eyes laughed at us as blood ran in waterfalls out of the guy's mouth. Kyohei yelled for Erika or Walker to call the police as we forced the guy to bend over, trying to keep him from drowning in his own blood. But he stubbornly closed his mouth, and nothing we could do would get him to open it.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

"So you had a friend who was one of the people not found, and came to pay your respects, when this man attacked you?" the officer asked.

"Yes, sir. I know we probably shouldn't have, but we went inside to where my friend's office was. All of the sudden, there was a gunshot, and my friend over there was wrestling with the guy before the rest of us could properly react." the young man nodded.

"How does _that_ end up... like _this_?" the officer replied, gesturing to the sheet-cover body that was being taken away.

"Well, she was restraining him, and I went to help, yelling for the others to call for help. He was wearing a mask, so we couldn't see his face. But I guess that while we were fighting he bit his tongue. Thing is, he refused to let us help him when he did."

The officer turned to look at the other four being questioned. The two who seemed to be the youngest were rambling on and on about how it was like something from a comic they'd read. The other young man was rather quiet, and looked very depressed about the whole situation. The young woman who was apparently a biker and a mute was describing the fight to the questioning officer.

The officer sighed, running a hand through his hair. The story was believable enough... And he wasn't the biggest fan of this place, either. He'd gotten plenty of reports of masked men chasing inquisitive children away from the building with threats of violence. One of them showing up and shooting at mournful civilians didn't sound _too_ far out there. Not to mention the weirdos that existed in the world.

He sighed again. There wasn't anything wrong here that _he_ could see.


	14. Chapter 14

{Tyrone's POV}

My little sister was conceived in a test-tube.

We share the same mother. My mother, Teresa Elsworth, volunteered her eggs for the experiment. A man called Goliath Tennings offered his sperm.

I was ten years old when Lyell ordered the creation of Project Supergirl, or Eve. My father was technically the owner of the company, but he refused to run it. So Lyell Rollandson, his first cousin, was the president instead.

When my mother brought Eve home, I didn't know what to make of her. She was a tiny little baby, but she seemed too _aware_ of everything. She frightened me, but I was fascinated by her. Growing up, I'd always been into science and medicine. I had been in gifted classes almost my whole life, and meeting an actual test-tube baby was such an experience to me.

I grew less frightened of Eve with every passing day. To tell the truth, I fell in love with the golden-eyed baby. As my love for my little sibling grew, so did my concern for her. My father was prone to drunken rages, and since our mother was often away at work, that left Eve alone with him.

At thirteen, I was a freshman in high-school. My three-year-old sister was to be enrolled in kindergarten next year. I was hurrying home every day to make sure that she wasn't hurt because of Father's rages.

Surprisingly, she rarely was. And whenever I asked her why Father hadn't hurt her, she merely replied, "I told him not to hurt me."

Father was very hard-headed, and refused to be bossed about by _anyone_. The idea of him listening to a three-year-old girl, albeit one that knew the Periodic Table off the top of her head and could recite her times-tables up to the fifty-twos, was ridiculous. So whenever she said that, I would sigh and shake my head.

The summer before she was enrolled in school, I took her out every day, from nine in the morning to nine in the evening. That way, I kept her safe from Father until Mother got home. I was also bonding with my sister, becoming closer to her than anyone else. The idea of that made me proud, knowing that Eve and I were closer than anyone else.

I remember once we went out and some of my former classmates stopped us. They were picking on me because I was smarter than all of them and already a high-schooler, as well as because of my naturally orange hair. They had been about to turn on Eve when she had glared.

Now, a toddler of only three isn't very scary. But Eve glaring is _always_ scary. It gives me chills every time.

This glare was one that would've made the _Boogeyman_ cower in fear. I'm _positive_ that he still checks in his closet and under his bed for her every night. Her golden eyes shot laser-beams of malice and pissed-offness that would've put any science-fiction gun to shame. The look on her face could've curdled dairy and made puppies whimper like they'd been kicked.

Put a face like _that_ on a toddler and you've got nightmare-worthy material.

So she glared at these boys like that, making them hesitate.

"Let my brother go and leave him alone." she had ordered, voice harsh, which was scary for a toddler.

They had obeyed. Those boys that were twice her size, that probably could've snapped her fragile neck by pushing her too hard, let me go and ran quickly away. I never had to worry about them again.

That was one of my first clues.

When Eve was six and I was sixteen, a senior in high-school, she was already in fifth grade. Our mother was constantly praising Eve, calling her a prodigy and showering her with praise. Even Father was impressed, and became slightly less likely to hurt her at all.

But the chance that he would hurt her still existed, so I continued to keep Eve by my side, continued to take her out until I knew Mother would be home.

One day, Goliath Tennings sent Mother a letter. He was asking for Eve.

Legally, he had _every right_ to Eve. She was his child too. Legally, we _couldn't_ refuse unless Eve or someone in the government said no. Knowing this, I began to panic. This man wanted to take away my precious sister.

But Eve personally wrote him back, telling him no. She explained that Omega still needed her, even though Lyell had pretty much been ignoring her, and said that she was content where she was. She also told him that she was uncertain she wanted to move in with him, with his record of visiting a den of vice every other day.

This made me very proud. Eve had chosen to stay with me. Eve had told her father no. She had chosen me over him. _I was special._

When she was eight and I was eighteen, I got a job at Omega Science. Because I was related to Lyell, I was automatically given a good position with a nice fat paycheck. I made sure to treat my subordinates fairly, earning their respect naturally and peacefully. They grew fond of me, and I climbed up several ranks very quickly. I was often assigned to work with the animals we used in our experiments, and even dissected humans several times. I was rarely home any more.

But whenever I came home, Eve would be waiting for me. She always knew when I would be home, whether or not I sent notice ahead. This was my second clue.

She had skipped a few grades again by now, so she was in her freshmen year of school now. She was the top of her class in everything, and her teachers were constantly sending home letters and notes about how incredible she was, asking if she should be in college already. I had attended a private college that overlapped with my high-school years and continued until right before my getting a job at Omega, but _she_ was still prepubescent and had a shot at going to _any_ college she wanted.

I suppose Goliath had been hurt by her letter two years ago. He came to see her in person the next time.

I hadn't liked him at all. I had been the one to answer the door and greet the man who reeked of cigarettes and vodka. He had been wearing a suit, yes, but his face was somewhat haggard, and his eyes were the shifty kind that one automatically distrusts. I had begrudgingly let him in, had let him meet Eve.

The whole time he was there, Eve radiated an aura of dissatisfaction. Father never noticed it. Mother and I did, it was so obvious it made us uncomfortable. Goliath had been aware that she was displeased with him, just not to the extent that Mother and I were. He told her about how he'd been cleaning up his lifestyle since her letter, and pleaded with her to give him just one chance. He begged her to stay with him for just a week, telling her that he'd be honored if such a brilliant genius could grace his home with her presence. But whenever he brought this up, Eve would give him a look of disgust and tell him, very flatly, "I'm happy where I am."

It was after supper that she got mad enough to snap at him.

"I was made to be the perfect girl; I am called Eve for that reason. I refuse to stay with such a _despicable_ lowlife such as yourself, and I'm _ashamed_ to call you my father. I'll stay here, with my brother and mother, and _far away_ from _you_."

That had gotten a laugh out of Father, and Goliath had merely hung his head and left. We haven't seen him since, but he regularly sends her letters and sweets. I had found out the hard way that Eve wasn't fond of chocolate, preferring it in small, trace amounts. She rathered licorice and candy foam over chocolate. But despite how clearly she made it known that she detested his gifts to her, Goliath kept sending them.

I was twenty when it happened. Eve was ten.

I had been at work when a brief feeling of fear had flashed over me, followed by sorrow and anger. I had paused, confused. This had confused my colleagues, especially since we were in the middle of an experiment. Then a feeling of dark satisfaction edged with bitter fear had settled into my stomach, accompanied by the image of Father plunging the butcher's knife from the kitchen into his stomach.

I had thrown everything down and hurried home, only one thought on my mind.

Upon arriving, I found a blood-splattered Eve in the foyer. She greeted me with a smile, as she always did, and thanked me for coming home. I had demanded to know what happened.

"Father was drunk and being stupid, so he got the idea that I was a monster and needed to be killed. Mother threw herself in front of me. Father killed Mother, so I told him to die." she had replied, as if it was a matter of fact.

That was the third and final clue I had needed.

Eve was special in more ways than one. My baby sister was a psychic.

Eve had been able to read minds, and even influence them, since she was one. That was how she kept herself safe from Father. That was how she saved both of us from my classmates. How she convinced Goliath to stay away from her. How she always knew when I was coming home. How she avenged Mother and protected herself.

I had called the police, and told them that my father had killed my mother and himself. Eve was the only witness, but she was the only one needed. I doubt she influenced the police at all.

It was _after_ this that Lyell began to take interest in Eve. I protected her from him the best I could, but he persisted until he had her in his clutches. So I changed tactics, encouraging and aiding him. Eve cooperated well, helping me help her.

Then, two years after the death of our parents, Eve killed Lyell. Not the way she killed Father, but with knives and scalpels she'd palmed in various labs. She was deadly efficient.

I made her the president of OSI, but nobody was told that Lyell was dead. It was only last year that we made his death known and I revealed my baby sister to the world.

I'm twenty-six now, and Eve is sixteen. All of Omega Science knows about her, how she is the perfect girl, and that she's the one running the show now. Last year, we reopened a project Lyell had been working on, Project Superboy.

The perfect boy.

Eve had known what this was for. The perfect girl and the perfect boy, Eve and her Adam. My heart was broken that she hadn't chosen me, but I stayed loyally by her side. As long as Eve has a need for me, I'll be found at her side. I admit, I'm jealous of the Tokyo-group's child, Eidolon, for capturing her attention, but if he proves to be the perfect boy she desires, I'll ensure that he is hers and _hers alone_.

Omega Science is no longer Lyell's plaything, but my sister's tool for achieving the Eden that she was originally created to make. Our progress is astounding. Wherever Eve's firm hand guides us, we can expect to get there with either very few bumps in the road or a lot of blood on the floors.

And wherever Eve goes, I'll be right by her side, until the bitter end.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Tyrone. Tyrone, stop thinking about me and get to work."

I blinked. "Hm?" I asked Eve in confusion.

"If you stand there thinking about me any longer, I'll begin using your ears as target-practice. Didn't you want them pierced when you were about sixteen?" she growled, golden eyes flashing menacingly.

Smiling, I bowed and left her.


	15. Chapter 15

{Shizuo's POV}

About two weeks.

I was probably doing my math wrong, but if I was anywhere within close, we'd been Omega's prisoners for around two weeks. Two days of this had been spent without Izaya.

I lay awake, staring at the lights above us. Eidolon hadn't woken up yet, and I didn't plan on just rudely waking him up. He was curled up, head on my chest and fist balling up my shirt as he snuggled into me. My arm was wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him close and safe.

Was Izaya okay? Tyrone had said the disease started in the stomach, then progressed to the lungs and heart. Had it made it to the flea's lungs yet? Was he alright? How close to dying was he? Was he in any pain?

The door opened, and Tyrone slipped in. Using my free hand, I held a finger to my lips then pointed to Eidolon. Tyrone nodded, sitting against the wall near me.

"How bad is it?" I murmured.

"..." Tyrone ran a hand through his hair. "Unless we can make a vaccine _soon_, it'll progress to his lungs. Needless to say, my superior is _not_ happy with this."

"Do you need more blood?" I asked, shifting slightly so that my one arm was more exposed.

"Actually, I think blood from Eidolon would be better... Seeing how it's a combination of yours and Izaya's."

I gave the berry-head a glare that was meant to tell him he wasn't drawing Eidolon's blood while he was sleeping. Tyrone held his hands up submissively.

As silence fell back over us, my gaze went back down to Eidolon's face. It was soft, innocent and sad. Under his closed eyelids, I could see his eyes flickering, and his lips parted slightly with a small mewl. Putting my hand on his head, I hugged him closer. Tyrone— who had removed his mask— smiled softly as I did.

"It's remarkable, how much _thought_ you two have put into Eidolon... Personally, I find him more _human_ than any of the others."

I blinked, looking up at Tyrone, who looked lost in thought.

"You should see with the president about letting us take him outside. Fresh air is important, and it's hard to teach him about life out there when he's never _seen_ it." I muttered.

Tyrone chuckled. "Yes, Adam and Eve should be on equal standings, don't you think?"

"...?"

"Before Project Superboy came Project Supergirl. That project was essentially abandoned the second it started, but I've met the results. She's a miracle. Admittedly, she's a bit of a yandere, but I think she's perfect in every way imaginable. She was raised outside of Omega, and we were actually fairly close... But then she got involved in Omega herself. That was about when Project Superboy was opened up."

"So she's the president and you love her, but she wants the perfect boy." I guessed.

"Essentially. Because I love her, I'll do anything for her, no matter what."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I don't think they knew that I was awake, but I heard everything.

"So whoever turns out to be your perfect boy will pretty much be married off to this perfect girl chick." Shizuo said, voice low and dangerous.

"In essence. The goal of Super-project Idealism was to create the perfect boy and the perfect girl, then the perfect people."

My grip on Shizuo tightened a little, and I snuggled into him with a whimper in order to disguise it as a dream. I think they fell for it.

"Aren't arranged marriages _illegal_?" Shizuo hissed.

"Isn't Omega?" Tyrone replied with a bit of a laugh.

"..."

This sounded awful. If we succeeded, I was going to be bred with this company's evil president?! I forced myself not to scream in frustration, instead wriggling a little in Shizuo's grip. He made a soft noise of concern, loosening his hold to allow me room to move.

"If he wakes up because of your chatter, I'll _kill_ you." Shizuo warned Tyrone.

Deciding to 'wake up,' I said, "Bit late for that..."

"Morning." Tyrone greeted with a wave as I blinked 'groggily.'

"Izaya?" I asked.

"Not good." Shizuo replied softly. Sighing, I settled further into his chest. If I came any closer to him, I'd be inside his skin. "Tyrone thought that maybe if he got a blood-sample from you, it'd work out better."

My instant reaction was a hiss of disapproval. I despised needles!

... But Izaya _needed_ it.

I shifted uncomfortably before removing myself from Shizuo's grip and offering my arm to Tyrone. As he drew out a fairly large needle— Izaya _better_ be _grateful_ for this!— I tensed up and clenched my eyes shut. The alcohol he rubbed on my arm to disinfect it was freezing, and I bit my lip, knowing what would—

"_Ow_!" I yelped as the needle dug it's greedy mouth into my tender skin. My eyes had shot open with the pain, and I stared as the tube filled up with bright red fluid from my arm. "Ow-_uuu_!" I whined as Tyrone finished up. He chuckled, rolling his eyes, and Shizuo ruffled my hair.

"With any luck, the antibodies in your plasma should work better against the virus. If they do, I'll be back for a little more blood." Tyrone informed me, standing up to leave.  
I shuddered.

After he left, I put my mouth next to Shizuo's ear and whispered, "What if I don't _like_ Eve?"

"You heard?" he whispered back. I nodded. Looking thoroughly beaten, he shrugged, raising his hands helplessly. I didn't like how broken he looked, knowing how fierce he was. Sighing, I slumped my shoulders. "Hey..." Shizuo said, using his fingers to lift my chin up. I blinked away the tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes, my vision fogging over. I was still able to make Shizuo out as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead, saying, "It'll be alright..."

We stayed that way for a while, our faces close.

_Please get better, Izaya..._

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

I couldn't tell what was real and what was a nightmare anymore...

They blended together so seamlessly, what difference did it make?

Strapped down to this cold table in a chilled room, white-clad people moved around me in a blur.

I groaned, arching my back as a random bolt of pain shot through my abdomen. Several rakshasa were suddenly hovering over me, tightening the straps holding me down and shushing me. I moaned piteously, tossing my head in a way that hurt my neck—

Soft hands suddenly gripped the sides of my head, holding me still. I panted, staring blankly into the equally blank gaze of Kasuka-Eidolon. Matted bangs brushed across my sweat-slicked face as they lowered their head so that we were inches apart. The proximity, combined with another bolt of searing pain, forced me to scream haggardly and attempt to buck. I vaguely felt a needle sink into my arm, numbing it.

Slowly, I became even less certain of reality, watching blankly as doctors with twitching whiskers and furry ears squeaked and squawked to those who merely wore masks. Groaning, I threw my head back, bruised neck exposed to the air.

That wasn't the _only_ thing it became exposed to.

I suddenly wasn't capable of screaming, only moaning and whimpering as sharp teeth clamped down on my neck, the pain tingling oddly across my windpipe and down to my collarbone. Long, sticky hair brushed against my ear and rested on my chest, telling me this was my sisters biting me... I attempted a weak scream, only succeeding in hurting my throat and stomach. A low chuckle sounded from my sisters as they worried my neck. I cried weakly for them to stop.

I was panting, unable to draw breath in any other way. My sisters had let go, and now a man with green eyes hung over me... I knew this man, didn't I...? Lurking behind him was a shadow wearing a cloak decorated with golden rabbits dancing along the edges. I managed a weak laugh as one fell over, making it's companions squeak in annoyance.  
The man shook his head with a sigh, running a hand down the side of my face. Stepping away, he waved his arms around, yelling something. The shadow stayed and stared at me for a minute longer, the rabbits dancing flawlessly around the cloak now. I whimpered like a puppy, confused as to what the shadow wanted.

But then it was replaced with a flock of the doctors wearing masks. As much as I wanted to struggle against them and whatever was holding me down, my body just didn't obey... I moaned in pain, fear and frustration. A gentle hand ghosted over my face for a brief second. My sore arm twitched as I felt another needle sink into it. I squeezed my eyes shut, mouth open as I panted and groaned, no longer sure of what they were doing with my aching body.

I began tossing my head again, crying weakly.

Again, soft hands cupped my face, holding my head still. I opened my eyes a little, looking up at Kasuka-Eidolon. I could still feel the warm hands of the rakshasa-doctors across my abdomen, whereas Kasuka-Eidolon's hands were freezing, and slightly sticky.  
I was dimly aware of someone saying my name, and tried to look for them. But Kasuka-Eidolon held me fast, so I gave up my struggles and lay placidly still. My breath was so hot, searing my mouth, but my sweat-coated body felt like a block of ice...

Something dug into me. The pain was numbed, almost nonexistent, but reminisces of a dream I'd had— _That wasn't too long ago, was it?_— caused me to scream.

Kasuka-Eidolon shushed me, making me open my tear-filled eyes again.

... They were gone...?

The hands holding my head were no longer the sticky popsicles belonging to the nightmarish fiend, but the small, warm appendages of a... _child_...?

Firm gold eyes bored into my reddish-brown ones, pale-ish skin revealed only before the gold-swirled black mask. Soft pink lips were set in a concerned frown, dark gold locks of hair that were almost black falling around slim shoulders.

I swallowed, confused.

"Calm down. It'll be alright. Trust me, okay?" the girl murmured, her voice mesmerizingly soft. I didn't answer, unable to catch my breath. "Just go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"I... am..." I choked out. She blinked, and I continued weakly, "Thi... is... nightmare..."

"No... You're sick. You're seeing things. Just go to sleep, Izaya. It'll be okay."

I swallowed again... My breath was coming easier... I was... _tired_...

Slowly, my eyes closed, still locked on the golden orbs above me...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eve's POV}

I kept my hands in place on the sides of his head, watching...

No, a nightmare was no good. As interesting as they were, as much as I wanted to watch it, that would only cause him panic. I frowned, delving briefly into him.

_Aah_.

Something like _that_ would work.

I waited until a content smile touched his lips before letting go of him. He was under the effect of two sedatives, as well as my power. He wouldn't wake up for a while, and that dream would keep him content. I nodded briskly to the doctors to resume their work.

Tyrone stood at the door, head bowed.

"Just ensure that he doesn't die." I growled on my way past him. He nodded.

Picking favorites was _not_ something I did often. But I had grown _fond_ of Eidolon. Removing a parent from his group meant removing him. I was tempted to call the whole project off and just proclaim him as the perfect male, but there were still so many tests that had to be gone through... If he failed every single one, he was of no good to me.

I was known for moving quickly, and had already reached my office. Several letters lay on my desk, and I indifferently swept them all into the recycling. None of them mattered at the moment. I was coming so close to achieving my goal...

There have been many portrayals of how Adam and Eve, the first humans, eidolons, came into existence. Adam was made, then Eve was created when he became lonely... The two were made at once... Eve was originally all there was, but then she conceived Adam...

Now it was once again happening. Eve would conceive Adam and together they would reconstruct Eden.

That was my goal. My purpose. _The reason I was born._

And if _anything_ stood in my way, I'd destroy it in the most brutal way imaginable.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Alright now... I need help. Badly.**

**The plan is to have the poor trio here escape, but I have no clue how they'd manage, or how they'd even communicate the plan to each other! So please please please help me! What do they do? Will they count the other research-subjects in?**

**And if anyone wants to know why Izaya was really out of it this chapter, he's sick and delusional, as well as being high on painkillers.**

**Thanks! Until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SHEEEE-IT!**

**My apologies for the lack of frequent updates. My parents are reluctant to share their computer.**

**Thank you all for your suggestions on how they should escape, I loved all of them!**

**... But then my father read the story and proposed an idea I must absolutely use. Partially because he's a professional writer and knows what he's doing, but also because it was really good. So we're gonna see the development of a few different characters soon!**

**Because I'm bored in between posting chapters, I decided to give you guys the soundtrack for the story so far!**

**Updates are gonna be few and far between until I get back to school, just so you know, okay?**

**Thanks for following and supporting me!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Mikado's POV]

"Underground levels and a man with a gun?" I asked in bewilderment. Celty nodded. "So they _were_ doing something illegal?!"

She shrugged helplessly. **[The elevator shaft was collapsed, so we couldn't get too far, and the walls and ceiling had been collapsed as well.]**

"So we can bet it _was_ them that did this..."

Whether I was referring to the burnt-down building blamed on the Dollars of Shizuo and Izaya, even I didn't know.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eve's POV}

It worked.

I fell back into my chair, running a hand through my hair as I blew out of my cheeks.

After studying what had been gathered about the virus, I'd done a little research of my own. Since Heiwajima had proven immune to the virus, but his blood didn't work for the vaccine, something had to have been _wrong_ with him, making him incompatible for the process required to make the vaccine.

He had a point-seven-nine-five-three-two-zero-zero-eight percent hormone increase— a rough estimate, rounded off, of course— compared to the normal human. The hormones had been overpowering the antibodies when processed.

Eidolon, on the other hand, only had a point-four-five-eigth-two percent hormone increase. Much less than his dominant parent. not enough to overpower the antibodies in his blood. And since he had Orihara's blood in him already, that would make him that much more compatible when we presented the antibodies to his passive parent.

Of course, he'd need a few more days to recover, he body reconstructing the destroyed tissue... His stomach had been hit hard, and almost ruptured during that fight. And, of course, the virus had begun nibbling away at his lungs... But with the help of our doctors, he should be better within a few days. He would never be fully healed, his stomach-capacity two percent smaller and his breath harder to collect after any continued strenuous activity...

But that was better than dead.

Better than disposing of our most promising group...

_Better than getting rid of Eidolon._

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

I was worried. Tyrone had yet to come see us today.

Was that good...? Or bad...?

... It was pretty obvious who generated the conversation here, now that he was gone...

It was almost... _lonely_ without Izaya here.

Eidolon had decided he was in a cranky mood today. I think that it was due to the depression from not seeing Izaya for several days. I was starting to get a little on the irritable side myself.

So Eidolon had his back turned to the room as he sat in his corner. He was leaning forward, head against the wall. Without anything better to do, I was sitting in my own corner, knees pulled up against my chest. My mind was blank.

Again, I felt like that Magic 8 ball. Try again later.

My eyes drifted shut, my mind beginning to wander.

... Izaya... wasn't _dead_, was he...?

I hadn't gotten too far past that when a small whimper snapped me back to the real world. I noticed Eidolon's shoulders were shaking. But... did he _want_ me to comfort him? Was he still being cranky, or had his facade broken down?

As the small, smothered whimpers continued to be emitted from his corner, I decided I didn't care. Whether or not he wanted it, I was going to try and comfort him.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

The fox-masked worker watched as the blonde rather forcefully began to soothe the brunette. He was reminded of their earlier days, when the two had gone through a similar squabble over Eidolon's meal.

... He had once gotten into such fights with his family. But then they'd died, and he'd joined Omega.

... He had seen so much bloodshed since joining OSI...

But if this family had to go, he might not be so willing to sit and watch.

"How are they?"

The worker looked up at Tyrone, who was watching the pair with interest.

"The prolonged time without their third is starting to seriously depress them. Eidolon began crying a few minutes ago, and now it's starting to look like they may actually be _clinically_ depressed. With the passive parent present, their activity levels, bot physical and mental, are up almost sixty percent compared to their current state." the worker explained.

"I see... Well, they shouldn't have to wait too much longer. He needs another day or two for recovery, and then I think we can give him back."

The worker nodded, biting his lip behind his mask.

"What're you thinking there?"

"... I'm afraid I'm growing attached," the worker admitted, "I want this group to succeed, _badly_. I may need to be reassigned elsewhere."

Tyrone tilted his head to the side, then shrugged. "As long as you don't do anything stupid, you'll be fine. Everyone's growing attached to their groups, it seems. As if they were pets. Even I'm finding this group growing on me, but mostly because the president has taken special interest in them." he informed the other worker. "Hey, do you _ever_ take a break? I've noticed that the others come and go, but _your_ butt's glued to your chair or something!"

The fox-faced man chuckled. "I take breaks from time to time, but far less often than all the others. I think that someone should be here at all times, in case a problem arises. If everyone goes on coffee-break, and a fight arises, who'll call in the guards to take care of it?"

The senior nodded sagely, "You're one of our hardest workers. You must know these systems as well as the president."

Fox paused for a moment, an idea dawning on him. He then scoffed, "No. No. Stupid. Just because I started as one of the maintenance, I'm not a computer-whiz."

Tyrone eyed the other silently. He couldn't tell, but it seemed like the man was plotting something... He wouldn't tell Eve quite yet, the poor thing was stressed beyond belief at the moment, she didn't need to worry about what might be a false alarm... He would take care of this himself...

On the other side of the window, Eidolon had given up fighting his blonde father, melting into a sobbing mess. The solemn-faced blonde sat cross-legged, Eidolon curled up in his lap and clutching his shirt, face buried in the older's chest. Hands most knew as destructive held the teen close, stroking and consoling the brunette. The fox-masked worker watched gravely.

He had held his daughter the same way once...

... They had to get out...

_No_.

_He_ had to get them out. The problem was the president and her gift, but... he _had_ to get this family out as soon as they recovered...!

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"I feel _fine_! The only time I _don't_ is when you _dope_ me!" I objected loudly, kicking at the doctor with the needle. "_No!_ Get _away!_"

"She's not gonna drug you this time; It's vitamins, to help speed up your recovery." another said, approaching me the way one would a cornered animal.

"So you _admit_ that you were randomly drugging me! _AH!_ No! _Away!_"

I vaulted over the table and ducked around several of the masked doctors. Darting for the door, I yelped as a guard randomly appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing my wrists, he steered me back towards the doctor.

"No no no no no no _no no OW! Shit!_ Seriously! I'm gonna _scar_ from how many times you fucking _stab_ me with those things!" I yelled. "Ow, ow, _leggo_, that _hurts_, _ow!_"

"Back to bed, Izaya."

When the hell did Tyrone materialize out of nowhere?! I hissed, bringing my left leg up, but I was an inch short of Tyrone in general, though I'd been aiming for his crotch. The guard twisted my arms, making me yell in pain. Tyrone snarled, making the guard flinch and release me.

_Ha!_

I snarled myself, pouncing on Tyrone. The white-clad man swatted at me with a clipboard I hadn't known he had, making me howl as it smashed into the side of my head. Our positions were suddenly reversed, with me lying on the floor and Tyrone pinning me. I groaned, unable to move for the throbbing and shrill ringing in my head. I was, however, able to see roughly six guards aiming guns at me and an army of doctors looking ready to dope me into a coma.

Tyrone calmly removed his mask. His face was blank as he looked at me, but his eyes glittered with vague amusement. The sadist. "For someone who just recovered from a level-four type disease, you're awfully _feisty_. You shouldn't be running around like that. You'll damage your rather delicate body, and won't be able to see Eidolon and Shizuo for even _longer_. And you're almost ready to leave the medical bay, too..."

I groaned in frustration. "E-Elsworth, you don't play fair..." I managed to gasp.

He smiled, standing up. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up after him. I gasped at the sudden transition from horizontal to vertical, swaying as I blinked to clear away the blue and mauve spots fogging my vision up. Tyrone put a hand on my shoulder to steady me as I held my head in my hands. "Now go back to bed. You don't have to sleep, but you need to rest. Although your body has freed itself from the virus, you're still weak, and your body needs to recuperate." he informed me. I growled weakly, but allowed him to steer me back to the bed I'd been in for the past...

... Yeah, I didn't _know_. I'd been high on painkillers for next to the whole time.

_But I was almost free for release!_

As loathe as I was to admit it, I had become feverishly attached to the protozoan, and Eidolon _was_ my son...

My husband and child.

I smirked a little at the thought. Shizuo would beat me to a pulp for that.


	17. Chapter 17

{Celty's POV}

...

This would be tricky.

Why was I even doing this in the first place?

I didn't really know Mairu and Kururi that well, but they deserved to know that Izaya was gone. I mean... sure, from what Shizuo had said, they weren't exactly fond of him... But he was their older brother after all!

What would be even _harder_ was getting to _Kasuka_.

Yuhei Hanejima was one of the most popular idols in Japan, so getting to Kasuka and telling him that Shizuo was missing would be even harder than finding Izaya's sisters!

Still, I had to try... they deserved to know...

I stopped Shooter, wondering where to start. Where did the two normally go? Where did they like to hang out? What friends did they have that I could ask?

... Maybe... this was a _bad_ idea...

No, I couldn't think that!

I just had to look.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Mairu asked, tilting her head to the side.

After roughly two hours of scouring both Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, I'd managed to find Izaya's sisters. They'd both been rather curious about me when I'd approached, rambling off a million questions before I could get to my point.

**[Both your brother and Shizuo have been missing for about two months now. Some of our friends and I have been looking everywhere for them, but it looks like they may have been kidnapped.]** I told them.

"Wow, who by?" Mairu said rather sadistically.

"Do you know?" Kururi added softly when I didn't answer.

Rather hesitantly, I began typing.

**[We aren't exactly sure, but we want to blame Omega Science Incorporated. I talked to Namie Yagiri, your brother's secretary, and she said it was a big possibility. And from what some of my friends have found, OSI has a rather dark history. Also, when we went poking around the lab that blew up in Kyoto, we were attacked by a man with a gun.]**

"Well, that's interesting." Mairu admired. "Next time you want to do something like that, would you bring us?"

I shook my 'head' no. She pouted briefly, then shrugged.

"So you think they took Iza-nii and Shizuo? What for?" Kururi murmured.

**[We're not sure, but we think it has to do with their research into perfect people.]**

Reading that, Mairu began laughing maniacally. They _really_ didn't like Izaya that much, did they...?

"Thanks for telling us." Kururi said, her voice practically a whisper.

I nodded, then took off.

Now I just had to find a way to get to Kasuka.

Piece of cake.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

We lay close together, waiting.

Tyrone hadn't come to see us for several days. We had decided that this meant Izaya was dead, and that Shizuo'd follow after him fairly soon.

My grip on Shizuo tightened. He briefly ran a hand through my hair.

I didn't _want_ Shizuo to die... I didn't _want_ to go to Africa and become a lab-rat... I didn't _like_ this... I wanted to cry...

I sniffled a little, closing my eyes and burying my face in Shizuo's side. His grip tightened for a brief moment, a squeeze that was meant to be comforting.

"Did you two _die_ because you _missed_ me so _much_?"

Was I hearing things?

Shizuo sat sharply up, dumping me on the floor. I got quickly to my hands, staring.

"_Izaya!_" Shizuo and I yelled happily.

My black-haired parent stood just inside the room, Tyrone in the hall behind him with his mask off. Izaya stood with his legs apart, hands on his hips and a playful smirk on his face.

"Hey, be gentle, okay?" Tyrone advised as Shizuo and I tackled Izaya, making him stumble a bit. "Try to avoid roughhousing too much, you hear?"

"Scat, cat." I ordered. Rolling his eyes, Tyrone slipped his mask on and closed the door.

"You're not dead!" Shizuo cried, spinning Izaya around.

"Who said I was? I _demand_ to know who spread such _vile slander!_" Izaya said, looking indignant as he tossed his head.

I pitched myself onto him, burying my face in his shirt. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, and suddenly I was squished between him and Shizuo. I squealed as he picked us up, swinging us around several times before putting us down. "Okay, I'm dizzy now..." I giggled breathlessly, not letting go of Izaya.

"Yeah..." he agreed, just as breathless, wobbling a little before sitting down. Shizuo sat down right next to us, so close that his hip and thigh were pressed up against Izaya's. "Mm... I _missed_ you guys..."

"We missed you too..." Shizuo murmured, burying his face in Izaya's hair.

With a little bit of difficulty, I changed my position so that I was half on Izaya, half on Shizuo. Resting my chin on their shoulders, I sighed contentedly. Life just got so much _better_...

"... Hey..." I murmured.

"What's up?" Izaya asked softly.

"... I... I'm glad you two are my parents. I love you." I told them.

"Yeah." Izaya said, brushing back my bangs and planting a soft kiss on my temple. "We love you too..."

I squeaked in surprise as Shizuo suddenly pulled me away from the other. "I can't say I'm too happy with your '_mother_,' but—" he began with a grin.

"_EXCUSE ME?!_" Izaya demanded, suddenly pushing Shizuo down onto the floor. Before he could continue, Shizuo's hands snaked up the sides of his shirt, and he yelped, tumbling back and rolling away. "Is that any way to treat a 'lady?'" he demanded.

I laughed, covering my mouth with one hand.

"What about _you?_"

Shizuo's words tickled my ear as he spoke, making me realize he was right behind me. I tried twisting around to look at him, but suddenly couldn't as he began tickling me.

"_AH!_ No! Stoppit...! I-Izaya! He-_help_...!" I gasped, squirming against my blonde father the best I could.

"Uh-uh. I'm not coming anywhere near that tickle-monster."

"_Traitor!_" I bawled as Shizuo laughed evilly. I hurled insult after insult at Izaya until I couldn't breathe anymore from being tickled so much. "N-nuh...! Shizu...! Stah...! Ah...!" I tried desperately, laid across his legs with my stomach exposed. Tears leaked constantly from the corners of my eyes as whatever breath I caught was instantly snatched away by laughter.

"Okay, that's enough, Shizu-chan, before he dies of lack of breath." Izaya suddenly said, his voice amused to no end.

Shizuo sighed, grinning down at me as I rolled off his lap. Sticking my tongue out, I dragged myself over to my corner, away from both of them. Izaya gave me a '_what_' look, holding his hands up. Pointing weakly at him, I managed to say, "_Traitor_," before falling over and dying.

"Shizu-chan, you _killed_ Eidolon!" Izaya cried in false hysteria, a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Good... But I can't leave any witnesses, _can_ I?" Shizuo grinned wickedly.

Realizing the threat he was facing, Izaya jumped up and darted away. However, in a small room with no doors or furniture to place between your enemy and yourself, you aren't gonna last long. I knew that Izaya knew this. He was just delaying the inevitable.

"Ah! Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-uh! No no _no!_ Stoppit! _AH!_"

Watching them as Izaya went down, Shizuo hovering over him, I got a wicked idea. Moving on my hands and knees, I scrabbled over to them and sat on the other side of Izaya. He yelped, bucking wildly under Shizuo's restraining hand as I joined the 'killer.'

"A-augh! No...! St-_stoppit!_ A-ahh...! Shizu... _No!_ Eidolon! _Ah!_" Izaya pleaded, writhing under us.

"No mercy!" I grinned.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Are you sure you're gonna live?" Shizuo asked Izaya in concern.

"If he dies, it's _your_ fault." I accused.

"Hey, _you_ helped!"

"After _you_ killed me!"

Izaya chuckled weakly, still curled up in a ball with his sides heaving. His face still retained some of it's raw, breathless red, and shone with the trails of tears. At least he was smiling, so he couldn't be dying yet...?

Slowly, he sat up, looking like an old lady with the way he held himself. "You're both... so _cute_ when... you argue..." he forced out between pants.

"Don't push yourself too hard; It's called asphyxiation." I frowned.

"Big word." Shizuo chuckled, dragging Izaya into his lap. "Someone's a _mess_ and needs a _bath_."

"Don't you _dare_— Shizuo!"

"_Get a room!_" I yelled, my face flushing as I turned away.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

Well...

"I guess they've grown close." I stated as Izaya thrashed in Shizuo's grip.

"Going from enemies to tickle-fights and licking each other is a _tad_ more than close." one of the other workers stated as Eidolon requested his parents' actions be kept PG, reminding them that we were watching.

"Just a _little_." nodded the fox I was concerned about.

Eidolon squealed as Shizuo grabbed him, not having noticed that the blonde had abandoned Izaya. Bringing Eidolon with him back to Izaya, Shizuo sat back down. Izaya was wiping at his face, and Eidolon was making death-threats. I sighed a little.

Why couldn't Eve and I have a relationship like that?

Shizuo chuckled, planting a kiss on Eidolon's temple. As Izaya pouted, the blonde leaned over and kissed him too. Eidolon rolled his eyes back, sticking out his tongue and gagging.

I sighed.

"Doctor Elsworth? Are you alright?" a bird-masked woman asked. I nodded, waving her off, my attention not leaving the trio in the white room.

Izaya's face was finally not red any more, I noticed. And all three of them had content— almost _dreamy_— expressions on their faces as they snuggled together. Eidolon looked ready to fall asleep in Shizuo's lap, eyes half-closed as he sighed.

I readjusted the papers in my hands, turning gloomily away.

_Why couldn't Eve and I have a relationship like that?_

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eve's POV}

I paused in my paperwork.

Tyrone was thinking about me. Rather mopily.

I frowned, delving momentarily into his mind.

He was watching the Tokyo group as they cuddled. Flicking quickly through the recent events, I saw how they'd played around for almost an hour, saw how they'd told each other that they loved them, so forth and so forth.

Tyrone was longing to do similar with _me_.

Didn't he understand that we _couldn't_ have such a relationship until _after_ my goal had been obtained? Frowning, I made a mental note to scold him later, and a second to see to it that he'd have pleasant dreams whenever it was he went to sleep next. He was working so hard, he deserved that much at least...


	18. Chapter 18

{Celty's POV}

This was _impossible_.

I wasn't getting _anywhere_ near Kasuka _any_ time soon.

I stood at the edge of the crowd in frustration, standing on my tiptoes to see what he was doing. Yeah, this just was _not_ happening... For one thing, there were too many fans... For another, why would he bother listening to me, urban legend or no?

For a third, even if I got close enough, he was busy, and I didn't know if I'd be _allowed_ to get close enough...

Perhaps if I hung around long enough...

Ugh, this was _impossible_, the sort of thing I asked Izaya and Shizuo favors for!

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

_Warm_.

I opened my eyes, wondering why I was squashed...

The fact that my parents were asleep on top of me just _might_ have had something to do with it. Just _maybe_.

I smiled softly at their faces, stretching the best I could under them. Settling back down, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

But now that I knew I was being squished, I couldn't.

Wow, they were _heavy!_

Grunting a little, I wriggled out from under them. Izaya moaned, but Shizuo just kept snoring softly. Groaning, I laid myself over top of them, snuggling into the smalls of their backs and curling into a ball.

"Eidolon, your toes are in my kidney." Izaya muttered, shifting.

"Sorry..." I yawned.

"Why're you awake, anyway?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry." I apologized.

"_Nnf_... 'Sokay, just want to know... _Aahn_, why you're up..." he yawned, rolling over with mild difficulty. I lifted my legs up so he could move easier.

I paused, thinking.

"Eidolon?"

"I dunno... I guess you two were crushing me or something... I just woke up..." I finally replied.

"Okay."

"You don't sound okay." I commented.

"I'm not tired anymore is all."

"Good. Neither am I." I said with a bit of a smile.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Fox's POV}

They were talking idly about escaping. My heart leapt into my mouth, but I looked calmly to Doctor Elsworth. "Should I send in the guards, sir?" I asked coolly.

He looked to the president, who tilted her head to the side. She bit her lip, then shook her head. "They speak lightly, but their minds are bleak and their ideas outlandish. They're just trying to kill time until they fall back asleep." she said flatly.

Nodding, I turned back to the controls before me.

_Don't think._

"Sir," I put gently forth, "Erm... I've been thinking about what you said... Might I have some time off? Just a few days? Like you said, I rarely take a break, and I think it's starting to effect my logical reasoning and nerves."

"Really?" Doctor Elsworth said in concern.

"Fine. Just don't go too far. Stay on the island, in case if emergencies. That way we can call you. You can have four days." the president said, still staring out the window.

"Thank you, ma'am." I nodded, smiling underneath my mask.

"_Shoo_." she growled, making Doctor Elsworth chuckle.

Standing, I bowed and left the room, emerging into the bustling hallway. I worked calmly through my masked coworkers and the stoic guards who rarely spoke, keeping my mind blank. Coming into an intersection between the different hallways, I turned left, heading for the locker room.

Most everything here was white, lit with blue, green and white florescent lights. The exceptions were a few of the labs, the medical bays, the observation-rooms behind the cells, the president's office, and the locker rooms. The labs and medical bays were white and sickly green, lit with soft white lights. The observation-rooms were... white, I think. They weren't really lit up other than the displays, knobs and buttons that glowed, as well as the dim glow of the cells struggling in through the heavily-tinted windows. The president's office was black and white, lit with dim, soft red and gold lights. The locker rooms were sea-foam green, lit with painfully bright white lights that almost made one think of a horror-movie.

Which locker room your belongings were kept in depended on what floor you were centered on and what quadrant of the floor you were on. Every floor except for level sixty-three, the lowest level, had locker rooms.

Most who went into level sixty-three didn't exactly _come back out_.

I began humming idly as I moved through the locker room, picking my locker out and unlocking it. In it were my casual clothes and a few belongings. Taking off my mask, I hung it carefully on the hook on the back of the locker. Shrugging off my coat, I pulled the black tee over my head, still humming tunelessly.

"You know what happened to the last person to request leave?"

I paused, turning my head to face Doctor Elsworth. "I'm afraid I don't, sir. Is there something I should know?" I asked.

"The last person to request leave, in Chad, was plotting against my sister. When he came back, he tried to bring in an assassin with him. But Eve knew, and security found them. The assassin was trained well— bastard took out several dozen guards and three of our workers before he was stopped."

As he said that, Doctor Elsworth bared his teeth. The cruel fangs framing the sides of his mouth made me shiver, as always. Nobody really knew the story behind his teeth... All we knew was that they had been used before.

"So you eliminated the assassin and the traitor? Incredible." I said, my tone of voice both admiring and fearful.

He slunk closer, glowering at me with his flaming eyes, forcing me back. "If I find that you've been trying _anything_ funny, I won't _hesitate_ to tear your neck to shreds. _Do you understand?_" the orange-haired man hissed.

"Yes, sir." I nodded, finding myself pressed up against the lockers. The metal of their doors was freezing against my bare back, and I shivered.

"Good."

With that, Doctor Elsworth turned and left. As he vanished around the corner, I could swear I saw a flicker of black...

Shrugging nonchalantly, I continued to change my clothes, resuming my humming. I forced my mind to wander, pushing it to thoughts of my daughter, Emmy, and my wife, Fiona. I randomly compared my deceased family to the one in the white cell that I watched, then moved on to food.

_The meals here are awful_, I thought, smiling the tiniest bit.

Dressed in my casual clothes— a blue tee-shirt under a white Nike sweatshirt, black jeans and old blue running-shoes— I grabbed my wallet from inside my locker and jammed it in my pocket. Carefully folding my uniform, I slid that inside the locker and closed it. I then moved over to the large mirror near the door to study my appearance.  
My hazel eyes had developed bags underneath of them, and my hair desperately needed to be combed. My skin had become a few shades paler from sitting inside and in the dark so much.

Whatever. I didn't particularly care, but some fresh air would do me good.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Celty's POV}

I'd lost track of what happened to get me here, but alright!

**[My name's Celty. I'm a friend of Shizuo's.]** I typed.

Kasuka nodded, saying, "He's mentioned you."

**[I'm sorry to bother you, but Shizuo's been missing for about two months. I thought I should let you know.]**

"Are you sure he's missing?"

I understood what he meant by that. Shizuo was rather childish, and prone to tantrums. Sometimes those tantrums resulted in stomping off and hiding for a while— a few days to a week and a half.

**[Two months is an awfully long time to sulk, even for Shizuo.]** I replied. He shrugged. **[Do you recall anything like this ever happening before?]**

"Not really."

I looked down. Izaya was prone to vanishing without notice. Shizuo, not so much. But with everything we'd found lately, it looked like they really had been kidnapped...

Should I tell Kasuka our suspicions? I'd told Mairu and Kururi, but that was different...

Making up my mind, I typed up a brief message:

**[I think Shizuo's been kidnapped. I'll try to let you know of any developments in this case, but that's all I have for now.]**

He read the message carefully, then nodded. Putting my PDA away, I took off.

There! I'd gotten that done! I felt accomplished!

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Namie's POV}

I couldn't help but feel like this was all precedented or sheer dumb luck.

I sat blankly at Izaya's desk, my legs crossed.

Did Omega purposely let the Dollars stumble onto those clues, that information? I was almost _positive_ that they'd started that fire that caused the explosion in Kyoto, _not_ the Dollars...

I didn't like Nova, the American company that'd bought out my family-company. But OSI in general made me uneasy.

Pushing myself out of the chair, I stood up and walked over to one of the bookshelves. Taking down a few of the books, I was staring at the head again. The closed eyes and parted lips looked almost sad.

I scoffed at how soft that sounded. Directly after that, I wondered why the president of Omega Science had wanted my information concerning it. Most likely, they wanted to know the secret to it's immortality, but that was something _I_ had yet to discover.

Feeling like someone was watching me, I reshelved the books and turned around as calmly as I could manage. Nothing, as I should've expected.

This was _pathetic_. Ever since Izaya'd vanished, I'd been rather jumpy. How _weak_.

... Still...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

I shifted, groaning.

"Is Aurora finally coming out of her coma?"

"Mmph...?" I questioned.

"Shizu-chan, lunch just arrived. If you sleep much longer, it'll be time for the group-thingy."

I groaned, rolling over.

"He's _aliiive!_" Eidolon cried in mock horror.

I growled playfully, and my stomach followed suit, only less playfully. "Alright, alright, _alright_..." I grumbled, casting about briefly for my food. Eidolon passed me my tray, leaning in to kiss me good morning— afternoon. What-fucking-_ever!_ I couldn't tell time any more in this place. Smiling, I ruffled his hair. Izaya sat next to me, nuzzling my shoulder, and I tilted my head to the side so my cheek was pressed against his scalp.

I really didn't think that we'd be this close if it wasn't for Eidolon. Without him, Izaya and I would still be at enemies-with-a-mutual-need. But Eidolon had drawn us together somehow...


	19. Chapter 19

{Shizuo's POV}

_ Where the hell _was_ this?_

_ It _looked_ like Omega's hallways, the blue lights that normally lit it up mostly gone. I looked around the dim, dark halls in confusion, one hand on my head._

_ What was going on?_

_ Seeing a flicker of movement at the end of one hallway, I chased after it. Reaching the corner it'd darted around, I stopped at the small red footprints leaping over the floor and the handprint adorning the wall. I gulped, deciding against following this person. Turning away, I saw that the hall had split into four. I couldn't tell which way I'd come from._

_ Before I could really chose which hall to sprint down, a sweet scent reached my nose and made my eyes widen._

_ Slowly, I turned back to the sticky, glistening prints. The handprint on the wall oozed, more than ran... And the rolling droplets looked far too thick. Confused, I moved cautiously closer to the wall. I took care to not step in the red footprints, eyeing the childish handprint. It was a little lower than my chest, shining in one of the remaining lights._

Still_ that sweet scent persisted._

_ Leaning over a little, I put my face close to the handprint and sniffed._

_ "Strawberry?" I said aloud._

_ It was strawberry sauce, like the stuff you'd drizzle over ice cream!_

_ But... What was... some kid doing, running around Omega's freakish lab, covered in ice cream toppings?_

_ I let my gaze follow the trail of sticky footprints down the hall, not moving myself. The small prints ran past the broken doors, skipped through the broken glass from the lights, and towards an elevator. The doors were just closing on several shadowed figures._

_ "_Hey_!" I yelled, sprinting towards the closing steel doors. My voice reverberated eerily through the halls, becoming garbled and distorted as I slammed into the doors a second too late. I hissed a little in pain, drawing away from the dented doors. My head jerked back, staring at the little digital display showing what floor the elevator was on..._

_ Sixty-three._

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

I blinked awake. The dimmed lights greeted me, and I sat up with a yawn. Eidolon melted off me, not waking up, but Izaya stayed wrapped around my waist, moaning softly. I smiled.

They looked so _helpless_ asleep...

Chuckling and careful not to wake them, I lay slowly back down.

We'd been discussing getting out yesterday. It'd been joking, but we did need to get out. Otherwise we risked death by failure.

_ ... But..._

I shook my head, wondering where the hell that thought had come from.

There was no way in hell, heaven or on earth that I was just going to blatantly side with Omega and say they had the right idea! Perfect people or no, what they were doing was wrong!

_ ... Without Omega, there'd have never been Eidolon._

_ Still_, I wasn't siding with them.

I growled, wondering where the _hell_ these thoughts were _coming_ from.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eve's POV}

I tilted my head to the side.

They were strong-willed, to resist these thoughts I'd pushed into their minds. Shizuo had even woken up, snapping out of the dream I'd created. Izaya and Eidolon weren't even effected by their dreams.

_ Impressive_.

But even the strongest of materials could be broken. One just needed to work at them.

I leaned back with a sigh, staring at the ceiling of my office.

Perhaps I should call the project to an end. Eidolon was well-made. The others... not so much. Eidolon was wonderful. It wasn't just my goal that was making me desire him, my stupid female hormones were raging to the surface.

Call off the project, claiming Eidolon as the perfect boy... Eliminate all the others... Offer his parents the choice of siding with Omega or death...

Perhaps.

But as I'd said before, there were so many tests that still had to be run. They'd begin next week, around Wednesday.

I hoped nothing happened that would require Eidolon's elimination before then...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Fox's POV}

I paused, shivering.

That couldn't be anything good.

A dark feeling had flitted over me; Was it the president? Had she found me out?

I gulped, and began working faster.

I _had_ to get this done...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shinra's POV}

So if it _had_ been OSI, where would Shizuo and Izaya be now?

Technically speaking, they could be anywhere. I highly doubted it was still in Japan, though...

I tilted my head to the side and adjusted my glasses. Celty had gone out a while ago to blow off steam. I was looking at OSI maps on my computer, trying to narrow down the possible locations of where Shizuo and Izaya could be. Nothing _terribly_ close to civilization, I'd decided.

There was one lab like that here in Japan, close to the Suicide Forest. But I didn't see them being kept there.

The one in Chad, perhaps? That one had been accused of being behind numerous disappearances in it's area. There were two in Russia that seemed like they could be the correct lab, and the ones in Antarctica were just as likely.

Randomly, I noticed that Iceland, Greenland and Sweden didn't have any labs at all in them...

... Unless the labs just weren't on the map.

No, something like Omega was bound to always turn up on the map.

Back to work, Shinra.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

_ Where the hell _was_ this?_

_ It _looked_ like Omega's hallways, the blue lights that normally lit it up mostly gone. I looked around the dim, dark halls in confusion, one hand on my head._

_ What was going on?_

_ Seeing a flicker of movement at the end of one hallway, I chased after it. Reaching the corner it'd darted around, I stopped at the small red footprints leaping over the floor and the handprint adorning the wall. I gulped, deciding against following this person. Turning away, I saw that the hall had split into four. I couldn't tell which way I'd come from._

_ Before I could really chose which hall to sprint down, a sweet scent reached my nose and made my eyes widen._

_ Slowly, I turned back to the sticky, glistening prints. The handprint on the wall oozed, more than ran... And the rolling droplets looked far too thick. Confused, I moved cautiously closer to the wall. I took care to not step in the red footprints, eyeing the childish handprint. It was a little lower than my chest, shining in one of the remaining lights._

Still_ that sweet scent persisted._

_ Leaning over a little, I put my face close to the handprint and sniffed._

_ "Strawberry?" I said aloud._

_ It was strawberry sauce, like the stuff you'd drizzle over ice cream!_

_ But... What was... some kid doing, running around Omega's freakish lab, covered in ice cream toppings?_

_ I let my gaze follow the trail of sticky footprints down the hall, not moving myself. The small prints ran past the broken doors, skipped through the broken glass from the lights, and towards an elevator. The doors were just closing on several shadowed figures._

_ "_Hey!_" I yelled, sprinting towards the closing steel doors. My voice reverberated eerily through the halls, becoming garbled and distorted as I slammed into the doors a second too late. I hissed a little in pain, drawing away from the dented doors. My head jerked back, staring at the little digital display showing what floor the elevator was on..._

_ Sixty-three._

_ All the way down, on the bottom floor._

_ The sweet scent of strawberries and sugar haunted me as I looked for another way down... Or should I just take the elevator? I looked around, scratching my head as I considered my options._

_ A loud whirring made me whip back to the digital display._

_ The numbers were flashing randomly, and the light showing where the elevator should be jumping was back and forth wildly. Gulping nervously, I took several steps back... Was it gonna _explode?

_ I continued backing up as the whirring grew louder, barely noticing the cool stickiness of the strawberry sauce as I stepped in the red footprints._

_ The display went blank and the light vanished with a small pop._

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

Somewhat annoyed by the repeating dream, I sat up.

"Ack." Izaya objected, peering drowsily up at me.

"Sorry. Bad dream." I lied.

"Okay..."

He snuggled into my waist, falling back asleep. I sighed in annoyance. If this dream kept up, I was gonna be pissed off. I shifted, reaching over to where I'd dumped Eidolon earlier and dragging his head onto my lap. I began to absently stroke his hair as I listened to his breathing and Izaya's. Izaya's was faster, shallower. Eidolon's was deeper, and he held his breath for two seconds between every inhale and exhale, which each lasted roughly five seconds.

Why was that, I wondered? What made Izaya's breath so shallow compared to Eidolon's... and probably mine?

I sighed, resting my hand over Eidolon's ear. He wriggled a little bit, mumbling, "_Ticklish_..." in a quiet, rather gruff voice. I smiled.

... What was the _cause_ behind my dream...?


	20. Chapter 20

{Eidolon's POV}

We followed Tyrone to the round room where we had the 'group interaction.' As we entered, the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was.

"What's wrong?" Tyrone asked, his frown evident in his voice.

"What the _hell_ were those _dreams_?!" a guy from Manhattan burst out.

"Dreams?" Shizuo said suspiciously, making Izaya and I look at him.

"Shizu-chan, does this have to do with your bad dream last night?" Izaya asked.

"What'm I missing?" I demanded as we moved to our 'corner' of the room.

"So everyone but _them_ has these freakish dreams?!" one from Cairo yelled furiously.

Tyrone pulled his mask off, face concerned. The other groups gawked at him, telling me they'd never seen one of these workers do that yet. Sliding into a seat on the unoccupied table, Tyrone simply said, "Explain."

"All of us... We all had this freaky dream. It was here, in the halls. And there was a kid..." a Miami began, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"It stank of strawberries." someone else added.

I noticed Shizuo perking up, looking confused. I elbowed him, but he shook his head. Sighing in annoyance at his stubbornness, I turned my attention back to the explanation of the dream to Tyrone.

"And the elevator—" "— to the bottom floor—" "— little girl with a rabbit—" "— all dead."

I was having trouble following the babble of speech that erupted, but it looked like Tyrone understood perfectly. As they all fell silent, I noticed Shizuo's narrowed eyes, darting back and forth between Tyrone and the others. I turned to Izaya, who shrugged, looking at Shizuo, then Tyrone. I turned my gaze to Tyrone as well, meaning all eyes were on him.

He ran a hand through his orange hair, looking unnerved. "At the moment, I have no explanation for these dreams." he said, face set in business-like concern. I gulped a little, unaccustomed to the serious look on Tyrone. Clasping his hands before his mouth, he turned his head so he was facing us. "And you three, you don't recall _any_ dreams like this?"

"No." I replied simply.

"I don't normally dream, my sleep is too light for that." Izaya replied with a nonchalant shrug that seemed somewhat smug.

"... I got to the elevator, twice, before waking up. I got annoyed and stayed awake for most of the night after that." Shizuo admitted.

"Why don't you _tell_ us these things?!" I demanded, thwapping him on the shoulder.

"It wasn't exactly a bad dream, it was just weird!" he replied indignantly.

"Shizu-chan, you lied to me." Izaya pouted playfully.

"So..." One of the Nagasaki group rounded on us, slamming his fists into the table as he continued, "You didn't have these freakish dreams because you didn't _FEEL_ like it?!"

Shizuo growled, standing up, and Izaya sat back, glowering. I bared my teeth, hissing.

"_Enough!_" Tyrone snapped. Shizuo, Izaya and I were startled. Since when was Tyrone _capable_ of sounding so _pissed off?_ "I can only guess, but it's a fairly good one, that the company-president arranged those dreams." he said, rather darkly, eyes flashing as he stood.

"Arranged? As in... Psychic?" someone guessed.

As he picked his mask up, the berry-head smirked. "Possibly the strongest you'll ever come into contact with for centuries to come." he told us, slipping the tiger-face on over his own.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"You should've told us." I huffed the second the door shut.

All eyes were suddenly on us.

"You didn't need to know, it wasn't serious, and I didn't experience the monster. I felt safe not telling you." Shizuo huffed back, turning around so his back was to the table.

"Could you two save your fights for when we're in private?" Eidolon muttered. "We're being watched."

"A lovers' squabble, huh."

I didn't catch who said that. It was a statement, not a question. I didn't reply, clasping my hands in front of my face and closing my eyes. Shizuo didn't reply either, but Eidolon's lips twitched into a momentary smirk before resuming the stoic mask he wore around this lot.

"_Wonderful_, a pair of queers." someone drawled.

"Why not?" I said with a shrug. "We're technically Eidolon's parents, and we see so much of each other even outside of this cesspool, might as well just give in and admit that we're an item."

"Flea." Shizuo muttered.

"Protozoan." I shot back.

"You're embarrassing me." Eidolon cut in over the snickers and gagging of the other twenty-one males.

"As your mom, isn't that my job?" I crooned, nuzzling his head as I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Izaya, knock it off." Shizuo ordered, but he was smiling.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Fox's POV}

I gulped nervously.

I only had one shot at this.

When I went back day after tomorrow, I had to make this work.

My biggest concern after it actually working was how they'd manage to get out, and what sort of diversion I should use...

The bug shut down all power, which could easily prove hazardous for the lower levels, such as level fifty and all below— Level fifty worked right next to an electrical dam. If the power was shut down, the water would flood into the building. Level forty-three harbored a selection of rather dangerous wild animals...

I didn't _need_ a diversion, I decided. The facility _itself_ would be a diversion.

Another big problem was that if the power was out, how could I get them out of that cell? The door wouldn't open without power... but there was always the window...

I sighed, looking worriedly at the bug.

... I lied.

My biggest concern was getting the bug and myself into Omega.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

"Eve, are you alright?" I asked in concern.

She was sitting in her chair, arms draped loosely over the rests, head tilted back so she was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were dull, unseeing, but I knew she was alive from the way her stomach and chest rose and fell.

"Eve?"

I tucked my clipboard under my arm, striding quickly into the room. My mask was whipped off and discarded onto the floor with a clatter. As I came around the desk, I began reaching for her. My hand just touched her warm shoulder when she said, "I like Eidolon too much. I'm becoming biased."

"Huh?"

... So she was upset that the image of a perfect girl was slipping. The perfect girl would _never_ be biased.

"Tyrone, we need to speed this up. Tests were going to start on Wednesday, but now they'll start in two days, on Saturday." she ordered, coming back into her normal self.

"The day after tomorrow? That's so soon, are you sure we'll be ready?"

"Saturday evening, the tests will begin. That is final." she growled, standing up. My hand had been on her shoulder still, and she shrugged it off. As she strode away from me, I sighed. "Tyrone."

"Eve?"

"I _promise_, once I have an Adam, we'll become closer."

My eyes flashed with excitement. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

I smiled, lighting up. "Alright. Thanks, Eve."

Standing at one of her bookshelves, she waved dismissively. I was practically out the door when I remembered what I had originally come for. Spinning on my heel, mouth open, I heard her growl.

"No, Eve, sis, most of them all had the same dream. Except—" I began.

"For the group from Tokyo. They're strong willed. Izaya and Eidolon weren't affected by me, and Shizuo threw me off _twice_. They put up a fight."

So it had been her... But...

"The purpose of it was to make them easier to work with by implying that Omega holds the answers to everything and will reconstruct Eden." she informed me flatly.

Oh.

Okay...

"Thank you." I said one last time, slipping out of her office. I could practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes at me.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

The group centered around Manhattan was unnerved.

At first, they had thought all of this was _nothing_.

Then came the killings of Paris and Mexico City's groups. The smaller one from Tokyo had gotten sick and taken away, which meant the Tokyo group had not come to the round room, which they called the Dome, for a while. And now there was the psychic president messing with their heads.

They wanted _out_.

The group from Manhattan was composed of Erin, the 'dominant' and a former soldier, Joseph, the 'passive,' who had served alongside him for a while, and the 'child,' who they had named Fierce. Erin was a slightly taller man, not as tall as the Tokyo dominant— Shizuo was the tallest of them all at six-foot-one— with tanned skin, brown eyes, and copperish-colored hair. He enjoyed a good fight, but preferred there to be a set of fair rules. Joseph was smaller, wiry, and rather sly. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He was a bit more of an under-the-table person than Erin, but he tried to keep it relatively fair. Fierce was, as all of the 'children' were, a combination of his parents. His skin was mottled both of their colors, somewhat like a giraffe, and his eyes were a murky color mixed between brown and blue. His hair was brown, tinged white gold in just the right light.

"If Omega's messing with our _dreams_, what's to keep them from messing with our _memories_ and _morals?_" Erin muttered, pacing around the cell.

"If the president is the most powerful psychic ever, nothing." Joseph replied darkly from the middle of the floor, where he had assumed the lotus-position. "I rather value my memories."

"I don't exactly care for what awaits me if we try to escape, though," Fierce growled, "Wouldn't it be better to ride this one out? Hope we come out on top?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything?! The president obviously _values_ that little Eidolon from Tokyo!" Erin growled.

Joseph bit his lip, humming. "Why would they name a boy like that 'Eidolon?'" he mused.

"What now?" Erin and Fierce said at once.

"I believe that the word eidolon was used in Greek mythology for a kind of... ghost. The eidola were the forms of those that had passed on... But without material."

"... So you're saying that they named the kid Ghost, in essence?" Fierce asked.

"Something along those lines." Joseph nodded.

"Alright, brain, tell us why the creepy science people seem to _like_ him so _much_." Erin growled.

Joseph shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know. Perhaps the fact that he's the youngest, so will theoretically last longer than Fierce would, or that his group is more of a family? Maybe those two have been teaching him about the things they value personally, not just human morals. I don't know, I'd have to talk individually to him." the blonde replied.

"So talk to him tomorrow." Fierce said.

Joseph nodded.

... Perhaps, if they teamed up with the favored Tokyo group, the six of them could get out...?

He didn't tell Erin or Fierce his thought, partially because the two had decided to begin sparring and he needed to _move_.


	21. Chapter 21

{Shizuo's POV}

_Where the hell _was_ this?_

_It _looked_ like Omega's hallways, the blue lights that normally lit it up mostly gone. I looked around the dim, dark halls in confusion, one hand on my head._

_What was going on?_

_Seeing a flicker of movement at the end of one hallway, I chased after it. Reaching the corner it'd darted around, I stopped at the small red footprints leaping over the floor and the handprint adorning the wall. I gulped, deciding against following this person. Turning away, I saw that the hall had split into four. I couldn't tell which way I'd come from._

_Before I could really chose which hall to sprint down, a sweet scent reached my nose and made my eyes widen._

_Slowly, I turned back to the sticky, glistening prints. The handprint on the wall oozed, more than ran... And the rolling droplets looked far too thick. Confused, I moved cautiously closer to the wall. I took care to not step in the red footprints, eyeing the childish handprint. It was a little lower than my chest, shining in one of the remaining lights._

Still_ that sweet scent persisted._

_Leaning over a little, I put my face close to the handprint and sniffed._

_"Strawberry?" I said aloud._

_It was strawberry sauce, like the stuff you'd drizzle over ice cream!_

_But... What was... some kid doing, running around Omega's freakish lab, covered in ice cream toppings?_

_I let my gaze follow the trail of sticky footprints down the hall, not moving myself. The small prints ran past the broken doors, skipped through the broken glass from the lights, and towards an elevator. The doors were just closing on several shadowed figures._

_"_Hey!_" I yelled, sprinting towards the closing steel doors. My voice reverberated eerily through the halls, becoming garbled and distorted as I slammed into the doors a second too late. I hissed a little in pain, drawing away from the dented doors. My head jerked back, staring at the little digital display showing what floor the elevator was on..._

_Sixty-three._

_All the way down, on the bottom floor._

_The sweet scent of strawberries and sugar haunted me as I looked for another way down... Or should I just take the elevator? I looked around, scratching my head as I considered my options._

_A loud whirring made me whip back to the digital display._

_The numbers were flashing randomly, and the light showing where the elevator should be jumping was back and forth wildly. Gulping nervously, I took several steps back... Was it gonna _explode?

_I continued backing up as the whirring grew louder, barely noticing the cool stickiness of the strawberry sauce as I stepped in the red footprints._

_The display went blank and the light vanished with a small pop._

_... Well, I _wasn't_ taking the elevator._

_I sighed in confusion._

_So, which way _did_ I go? How did I get _down_ there?_

_"This way."_

_I froze at that voice._

_"Shizuo, come this way."_

_Slowly, I turned left, to see Kasuka-Eidolon. They wore plain white clothes this time, and had been cleaned up... But they still bled a little from their lip and stitches, their hair was still glimmering stickily, and their clothes were splattered the tiniest bit with red._

_Somehow, I didn't think _they_ were into the strawberry sauce like this kid was._

_"Shizuo, come on!" they called, beckoning for me to come down the hall with them._

_Slowly at first, I shook my head, stepping away from them, to the right, down the other hallway._

_"Shizuo—" they started._

_If they kept talking, I didn't hear it, because I'd whirled around and begun running. My feet, covered in the strawberry sauce I'd stepped in, made small sticky sounds as I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. My breath tore in and out of my lungs, burning my mouth and throat. I didn't _hear_ them following me, but I didn't turn to look, didn't falter in my stride._

_I only stopped when I tripped over a rather large pile of rubble. Panting and gasping for breath, I rolled over, looking for the source of the rubble._

_A flight of stairs, with the door and surrounding walls torn away._

_Gulping, I got shakily to my feet. I was starting to sweat, my palms slick and damp as I rested briefly against what remained of the wall to look down the stairs. They were dark, hardly lit at all, and seemed to go down several floors, twisting this way and that._

_And _still_, the sugary scent of that syrup remained, even though what there had been on my feet had worn off._

_Panting softly, I stepped around the rubble, into what had once been the doorway. Did I really want to go down? I know I'd been chasing after that kid, but... there was something in the back of my mind screaming that this was too familiar, to not go down to the last floor... I swayed back and forth indecisively._

_"Shizuo!"_

_Yep, I was _going!

_Lunging into the stairwell, I ignored the first stretch of the flight, vaulting over the handrail. I landed very loudly— _please_ don't let the stairs break!— on the next set of stairs and began running down. My hand barely touched the handrail, the cool metal sliding by under my fingertips as I moved. My feet seemed to be a blur, moving one over the other, down onto the next step, as fast as I could._

_Again, I didn't hear Kasuka-Eidolon pursuing me, but I could _feel_ their dead gaze boring I to me as I moved down._

_As I went down, the light grew even dimmer. I began relying on the handrail under my fingertips and my own judgement as my feet pounded into the steps. These stairs seemed to go on forever... Wouldn't it be _nice_ if they took me all the way down to level sixty-three?_

_Gradually, the light grew brighter, and I noticed the scent of strawberries again— Had it faded before? It seemed so _strong_ at the top— accompanied this time by the smell of chocolate and vanilla... But what floor was I coming down on?_

_I slowed down. My head was spinning, and my breath came in harsh, ragged pants that hurt my diaphragm and hardly inflated my lungs. Sweat dripped into my eyes, making me shake my head. My feet were sore, and I think I stepped on a nail or something, because it felt like my right foot was bleeding._

_I was exhausted..._

_What floor was I coming to? Had Kasuka-Eidolon managed to get ahead of me somehow?_

_Seeing the doorway that led to the next floor, I stopped and sat down for a minute. If Kasuka-Eidolon continued chasing me, I might have to fight... If that was the case, I should try to catch my breath..._

_Once my breath no longer hurt and actually seemed to be getting oxygen into my body, I stood up. Swallowing the sudden excess of saliva in my mouth, I padded quietly down the stairs, breathing in the sweet scents that were laced through the air._

_The number above the illuminated door read twenty-three. I had forty floors to go._

_Gasping a little as I swallowed again, I emerged onto the floor, casting about for another flight of stairs. This floor was in just as bad of condition as the first one, torn apart and dimly lit, without a sign of life anywhere. I took several steps forward, turning in a full circle. The floor creaked under my feet, making me wonder what on earth had happened to Omega to put it in just this _bad_ of condition..._

_I stopped, raising a hand to my face to wipe away the sweat that was threatening my eyes again. As I did, my forearm blocked my vision, and a loud creak sounded._

_I froze, every muscle in my body so tense it felt like they would snap. My lips were parted, my breath whispering quietly in and out, my eyes wide and frightful._

_"Shizuo, _don't_ go down there. You _can't_."_

_Closing my eyes, I tried to stop the trembling in my tense body. "Or... what?" I forced out._

_"Shizuo, listen!" Kasuka-Eidolon yelled. They sounded frantic, and I didn't need to lower my arm to know that they were coming closer. Picking a direction at random, I bolted to the left, down a large, empty hallway there. "_Shizuo!_"_

_I didn't listen, pounding down the hallway as fast as I could force my legs to go. They felt like lead, moving through molasses, but I had to get away from them! I didn't have time to worry about that!_

_As I swung around a corner, I skidded to a halt. Kasuka-Eidolon stood before me, and both of us in an intersection between several hallways. My sides were heaving painfully, my mind in a whirl. Kasuka-Eidolon seemed mildly out of breath, and they looked like they were getting ticked off..._

_"Shizuo!" they yelled, darting into my path as I tried to dart down another hallway. "Shizuo, would you _listen?!_"_

_I shook my head, taking several steps back. Kasuka-Eidolon followed me, one step forward for every one I took back. "N-no..." I gasped, heart thudding painfully._

_"Shizuo, you _can't_ go. I won't _let_ you." they said fiercely, taking another step towards me._

_Suddenly, I spotted a hole in the floor. It was just to the right, ahead about ten meters. If I could just get past Kasuka-Eidolon..._

_... There was no choice..._

_Swallowing, I charged at them. Turning to the side a little, I rammed my shoulder into them, making them fall back with a startled gasp, eyes wide._

_With them out of the way, I sprinted towards the hole, barely breathing._

_"_Shizuo!_"_

_Suddenly that ten meters seemed a whole lot further as I heard Kasuka-Eidolon give pursuit. I forced myself to go faster, ignoring the screams of protest from my exhausted body. I couldn't be caught by that monster...!_

_Finally making it to the ragged hole, I didn't pause in my running, jumping. I felt Kasuka-Eidolon's fingers ghost through my hair as I fell, shivering at the thought of how close they had been._

_Instead of landing clumsily on the floor below, I crashed right through it, landing on the one beneath even that. Grunting in pain, I rolled to my feet and got up, continuing to run. I'd hurt myself in that fall, a long gouge up my arm turning my white clothes pink and very quickly red. A small trail of drips followed me, and I think my foot might have still been bleeding from the constant abuse it was taking. It felt like my throat was bleeding too, making me slow down and cough painfully._

_Floor twenty-five... Thirty-eight to go..._

_I paused, trying to assess the damage done to my body._

_My foot was in fact still bleeding. The skin on my arm was torn in an ugly manner, painting my whole side red. Something needed to be done about that... I was no medic, but even _I_ knew the dangers of bleeding too much. Groaning a little— my back was _killing_ me!— I took off my shirt and tore it into a few shreds, wrapping one tightly around my arm just over the wound. That could serve as a tourniquet for the time being, and a larger strip wrapped around several times covered most of the wound. Slowly, painfully, I sat down and wrapped another piece around my right foot. That done, I looked for other injuries, but only found minor cuts, bruises, and scrapes. My body shook from the exertion of breathing as I forced myself to stand up, taking several deep breaths..._

_"Ugh..."_

_The strawberry smell was so much _stronger_ here... It was on the verge of sickening, but the other sweet scents lacing their way through it toned the sickeningness down._

_They also made my mouth water._

_I could only guess that they were coming from the bottom floor... I _had_ to get down there..._

_Leaning on the wall next to me for support, I looked around. I was in yet another hallway. Was that all Omega was made up of, was hallways with doors?_

_Whatever... I _had_ to find a way down._

_I began to move, limping and leaning on the wall. Everything hurt... It was sore, stiff, and felt like hell to move... Damn, if _they_ showed up again, I didn't see myself getting away so easily...!_

_But I had to try... What if Izaya was down there and needed help? What if he had Eidolon down there with him? What if they were in trouble and this _monster_ was trying to keep me from them?_

_My almost overactive imagination was enough to make me ignore my hurt better, pushing away from the wall and limping faster._

_After what felt like hours of wandering in circles, I was forced to stop. I was coughing and dribbling blood mingled with saliva from my mouth. I leaned up against the wall again, hugging myself as I panted. I didn't even bother trying to swipe away the pinkish strands falling from my mouth; It had to go _somewhere_, and I was afraid that swallowing would only make me throw up. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes, making them burn and my vision foggy. Closing my mouth for a moment, I gathered up all of the blood-filled spit I could in my mouth and spat it out on the floor, a dark pink splat that left an acidic taste in my mouth._

_Damn... I wasn't gonna make it at this rate... I felt the tears overflow as I closed my eyes, carving damp, warm paths down my face as I slid down the wall, still hugging myself. Everything hurt _so fucking bad_... I thought I'd gotten over pain like this back in high school...!_

_... Izaya... Eidolon... if you're down there, if you need my help... _I'm sorry_..._

_... _Dammit_..._

_"Aah! Mister, are you okay?!"_

_My eyes snapped open in confusion._

_A tiny girl stood before me, leaning over so she was almost eye-level with me. Her mouth, hands and shirt were smeared with red goop and white foam. Her eyes were gold, and her slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length hair was a blonde so dark it bordered black. She wore a black, gold and white sailor fuku-type outfit, almost like a schoolgirl. Hugged to her chest was a fluffy white rabbit that looked rather sleepy, it's fur somewhat clumped together from the strawberry sauce on her hands._

_"Where the bloody hell did _you_ materialize from?!" I demanded, albeit rather weakly._

_"What happened to you? You're bleeding all over the place _and_ you're not wearing a shirt!" she said in a somewhat frantic voice._

_"Yep, now—"_

_"It's okay, I can help you! Can you walk?" she continued, bouncing from one bare little foot to the other._

_"... I don't know." I admitted, blushing a little bit._

_"Well, you gotta try! C'mon!" she urged. What a freaking _mom_ this kid was... "Hey, why're you crying?"_

_Blushing harder, I swiped a pained hand across my face. "I'm hurt, like you said." I muttered, bracing myself against the wall and getting slowly to my aching feet._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you!" the girl offered, extending her hand._

_Hesitantly, I slipped my blood-stained fingers into her sticky hand. Wondering if she was planning on licking herself clean, I shuddered a little bit. "You may want to wash your hands after touching me... I'm pretty dirty..." I muttered._

_"Oh, okay. This way! The elevator's this way!"_

_The elevator... But wasn't it busted...?_

_"_Shizuo! Get away from her!_"_

_"_Shit!_" I swore, backpedalling. The girl squeaked as I scooped her up, and her rabbit made a noise of protest. Satisfied that I wasn't going to drop them, I began to run._

_"_Dammit, Shizuo, get the fuck back here!_" Kasuka-Eidolon screamed furiously._

_Like fuck I was..._

_"Go left! _Left!_" the girl instructed, pointing. Panting harshly, I obeyed. "Take the third right!"_

_I adjusted my grip on her, moving as fast as I could. However, spotting something jutting out of the broken wall, I skidded to a halt. My legs gave out beneath me, and I almost dropped the girl._

_"Hey, what're you doing?" she asked in confusion as I set her down._

_"Trust me." I growled, grabbing the pipe. Forcing myself back onto my feet, I heard several twangs, and my back and legs suddenly hurt a lot more. Shit, I didn't need Kasuka-Eidolon to do me in, I was on the brink of keeling over all on my own! Gritting my teeth against the pain, I faced the end of the hall. The girl stood still, watching me with wide eyes._

_Kasuka-Eidolon came around the corner, as I'd anticipated. Before they could guess what I was gonna do, I hurled the pipe like a javelin. It drove straight on through Kasuka-Eidolon's sternum and into the wall behind them. They screamed in pain and frustrated fury, body jerking and convulsing. Thick red blood dribbled out from around the pipe and soaked into their white shirt. As I scooped up the girl, I heard them scream my name. But I ignored them, panting and running off again._

_"Why're you still running? Isn't he stuck?" the girl asked, pointing me down another hall that led to an elevator that looked fully functional._

_"_They_... are a _monster_... and I ... don't _trust_ them... to _stay_ stuck." I answered, falling against the wall of the elevator as the girl pushed a button. As the doors began to slide closed, I saw Kasuka-Eidolon dart into the hallway frantically. "Like that..." I gasped, grateful for the doors shutting and the elevator beginning to move before they could get to us._

_"Well, I don't _think_ he'll be able to get to us once we get downstairs!" she said brightly._

_"Good..."_

_The elevator moved quickly, and we stopped at floor sixty-two almost right after we finished talking. The little girl put her rabbit down and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up. I chuckled, watching in amusement as she tugged vainly at my wrist. With a soft groan, I stood up, following her off the elevator._

_This floor was different from the ones I'd been on previously._

_When I say different, I mean _WAY_ different._

_The floor was made up of black, brown and red tile. There wasn't exactly a visible ceiling, or the other walls, it just... faded into the shadows. The light came from pink-waxed candles on golden stand-things arranged around the room, soft and golden. A long table laden with sweets sat just to my left, making my mouth water. That must've been where the sugary scent had been coming from... that and maybe the candles... Straight ahead, past the table, stood a grand piano, the ebony black casing shining in the candle-light. Abstract-looking furniture in pinks, reds and browns was arranged neatly between me and the piano, mainly a few chairs and a frosted-glass coffee-table with a vase full of roses on it. Then, to my right, was a water-bed-looking-thing. Lying on it, tangled up in the red velvet sheets, were two figures._

_I gasped, the pain of my injuries gone as I bolted across the floor to the bed._

Izaya and Eidolon.

_They _looked_ alright... Izaya was snuggled into one of the pillows, so I couldn't see his face, but there were no injuries I could see... He was even wearing his normal clothes, including that ridiculous coat... And Eidolon was smiling, arms wrapped loosely around the raven's torso underneath the sheets. I sighed in relief, falling to my knees and touching my head to the edge of the bed, thanking... _someone_ that they were alright._

_"I'm glad that you're happy, Shizuo. They were asking for you, but I couldn't _find_ you."_

_My head snapped around. "Uhh..." I said, barely recognizing the girl._

_She'd... uh, well, matured. A _lot_. She now looked on the verge of womanhood, hair swept to the side in an attractive display. She wore a flowing black dress that faintly glittered gold, a gold scarf-type-thing attached to her wrists and trailing back around her. A black rabbit-mask decorated with golden sequins sat at a jaunty angle on her head, just to the side of her face. In her arms was a big black rabbit with red eyes that twitched it's whiskers and nose at me in a rather cute manner._

_"I'm sorry about the elevator. We tried to stop the doors from closing, but it was too late. We thought you were right behind us, honest." she apologized, extending a hand to me._

_As I slowly took it, I noticed that... well, for one thing, nothing _hurt_ any more. And that would be because all my wounds were suddenly _gone_. For another thing, I was in my normal street-clothes. I blinked several times, staring at the girl._

_"Once we got down here, the elevator broke down. They were panicking, so I put them to sleep and promised I'd find you. Then I managed to fix the darn thing, but when I went back to the first floor, you were gone." she continued, gesturing for me to come sit down with her._

_"That thing began chasing me. I had no choice but to run." I explained._

_"I understand. That monstrosity was _grotesque_..." she agreed with a small shudder as I struggled to figure out how to sit down on the bizarre chair she'd offered me. "Ugh, wait, how _rude_ of me! Would you like to get something to eat?" she asked, standing back up._

_"Sure." I nodded, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about it._

_She smiled, putting the rabbit down on the glass table and standing up. I forced myself to move calmly after her as she went over to the table._

_To tell the truth, I hadn't known there were this many kinds of sweet foods in the world. Being a victim of a sweet tooth, I had to keep myself from drooling at the display before me. Casting a glance at the girl, I saw her carefully picking out a few treats for herself. Turning my gaze back to the table, I noticed two unfinished plates on the edge of the table. One had a few more bitter types of things on it than sweet, and my head whipped around to look at the bed._

_"They fell asleep before they could finish. Izaya took so _little_, I was concerned; But then again, he does prefer bitter things to sweet. Still, his waist is so _thin_..." the girl fretted, following my gaze._

_"It could just be that his metabolism is fast." I murmured, grabbing a few things, almost at random, and following her back to the impossible chairs around the coffee-table. "There are people like that. One of the girls I knew in high school could eat enough to feed an army of elephants, but she _never_ seemed to gain more than two ounces."_

_"Ohh, what I _wouldn't_ give for that!" the girl laughed, picking up a strawberry that'd been sitting on a small heap of whipped cream. Her pink tongue flickered out, lapping up the cream in a cat-like manner. "So, Shizuo?" she continued as I finally figured out how to sit down._

_"Yeah?" I replied, crossing my legs._

_"What's your opinion on OSI?"_

_"...?"_

_"Omega Science Incorporated." she explained, biting into the red fruit she held._

_I growled, a dark look passing over my face. The rabbit jumped away at my throaty noise._

_"...?" The girl tilted her head to the side, prompting me to go on._

_"That whole building... we're still in it now! It's all theirs!" I growled. "You saw, what do you think?!"_

_She paused thoughtfully, using her fork to cut a bite of sponge cake. "Myself, I would've fired the decorator."_

_It took a moment for me to get the joke, but when I did, I laughed._

_"Honestly, Shizuo, I'm told you have great experience with OSI. I was just offered a position not too long ago." she told me, nibbling at the piece of cake on her fork._

_"... They're monsters. They have no respect at all for life, and all deserve to go rot and die in a hole." I replied, setting my plate down on the table. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore._

_"But surely there's _some_ good to them. I mean, there's _more_ to humans than sins and wickedness. And without OSI, you never would've had Eidolon or found out how much you really like Izaya!" she pointed out._

_I nodded, but my head was... thick. Clouded, even. The thick, cloying scent of the candles made me cough a little, wondering just when the scent grew so _strong_..._

_"Guh..."_

_"Shizuo, are you alright?"_

_Her voice was so... distant... I swallowed, nodding... I rubbed my eyes, looking up at her. She was leaning forward in concern._

_Before I could react, a patchwork hand darted out from behind her chair. Grabbing a fistful of her black-gold hair, it jerked her head back, exposing her pale neck. I yelled, jumping up, but a second hand suddenly whipped across her neck, beads of red following it's path. A bloodstained scalpel, turned brown from all the stains, had done the job.  
Eyes suddenly dead, she fell forward, her head meeting the table with a hollow clunk. The rabbit squealed, jumping off the table and jumping away. The hand with the scalpel repositioned itself._

_"Don't—" I started._

_The blade sunk into the rabbit's neck, and the fluffy animal burst into ashes. I stood frozen as Kasuka-Eidolon emerged from behind the girl's chair._

_"Y-you _monster!_" I snarled furiously._

_The heated gaze of the patchwork fiend suddenly turned to me, and I flinched. A gaping hole stood out in their chest, still dribbling thick blood. "You _idiot_. _Listen_ when I tell you to!" they spat in fury._

_"Why the _hell_ should I listen to _you?!_" I demanded, finding my voice after a moment's hesitation._

_"Because _I_ knew that this _bitch_ was trying to trick you into _loyalty_ to _Omega_? How the _fuck_ else would she know so _much_ about it?!" they hissed._

_I was petrified for a moment. Then I began shaking my head, saying, "I don't believe you, I don't believe you, I don't believe you..."_

_"Why not? _Surely_ I know what I'm talking about." Kasuka-Eidolon drawled._

_"She made fair points, and kept them safe!" I snapped, pointing to where Izaya and Eidolon lay._

_"Did she?"_

_I didn't like that calm. "W-wait... What're you saying?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a frightened child._

_Kasuka-Eidolon crooked a finger, walking over to the bed. Reaching down, they grabbed a fistful of Izaya's hair, pulling his head up and exposing his face. I clapped my hands to my mouth, suddenly very glad I hadn't eaten any of that stuff._

_His mouth had been sewn shut, black thread crossing up and down over his lips. His eyes had been gouged carefully out. The empty sockets where they'd once been wept thick blood similar to the stuff leaking from Kasuka-Eidolon's wound, making it look like he was crying._

_Coldly, Kasuka-Eidolon gestured for me to come closer. Weakly, I obeyed. Jerking back the red sheets tangled around the two, Eidolon's hands were revealed to be painted red. In his right hand was a spool of black thread and a needle._

_"_No_..." I said, but my voice was soft and my conviction weak. The scent of sugar had turned to the sickly-sweet one of decay. I was trembling, my mind shut down as I stared in blank horror at the two._

_"If you swore loyalty to Omega, if Eidolon was handed over to them, do you _really_ think they'd _let_ him stay pure? That they _wouldn't_ eventually turn him on you both?!"_

_I hung my head, saying, "No..."_

_"And anyway. Since when does the Monster of Ikebukuro submit so easily to anyone, let them walk all over him and those that he cares about? That's not like you, Shizuo." __Kasuka-Eidolon added._

_I lifted my head back up._

_We were in the cell now. I was back in the white clothes Omega had given me. It wasn't Kasuka-Eidolon I was facing any more._

_It was another me, wearing my normal clothes and looking a little pissed off._

_"So what are you going to do?" he asked._

_I asked, I mean..._

_"Well?" I prompted myself._

_I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure. But if the chance to escape— actually escape— presents itself, I'll _get them out._" I replied._

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eve's POV}

"Ha... Ha... Hah... Ah..."

He was so _strong_...

I'd decided to try implanting ideas in his mind again. But he'd managed to throw me off...

I stood, panting and sweating, at my desk. My legs shook, and my hands were balled up into fists. My head was bowed, my vision blurred. A small string of saliva dangled from my open mouth, and I quickly wiped it away.

At first, it had looked like I had him. But his conscience had forced it's way into the dream several times, taking the form of one of his nightmares at first. Towards the end, it had assumed his form, but it was certainly an attention-getter in that patchwork-getup.

... He had been in my clutches, so to speak...

But then he'd forcefully evicted me from his mind.

"... Heh... Such a strong will..." I chuckled breathlessly. "I wonder... will your _son_... be so strong...?"

Minds like that were such a _pity_ to _break_...

Don't think you'll be getting out _any_ time _soon_, Heiwajima, not _alive_.


	22. Chapter 22

{Mikado's POV}

"Mikado, are you _still_ stressing out about Shizuo and Izaya?" Masaomi asked.

"Well... Yeah, a little..." I admitted.

"Dude, it's been two months. I bet they just eloped or something. Wherever they are, they can take care of themselves. You've seen how much damage they do to public property in sixty seconds!"

I chuckled, somewhat comforted by that.

Masaomi did have a point, but as god-like as they seemed, those two were only human. Since Izaya had practically stalked me my first few days in Ikebukuro, it just didn't seem _right_ to not worry, and Shizuo was a fellow Dollar as well.

... To tell the truth, I kinda _wanted_ to be worried.

Something like those two vanishing was big. You had to be _crazy_ to not notice.

... But if it _wasn't_ OSI, I wonder how much trouble we'd get into...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"Would you sit down? You're making me nervous." I told Shizuo.

"Sorry." he muttered. Despite that, he didn't stop pacing back and forth.

"Does this have to do with the dream that you aren't telling us about?" Eidolon asked, rolling his head back to watch the blonde.

Well, he was really only half-blonde now. His hair had grown out to the point of him having about three-four inches of his natural dark brown. My own hair was getting longer too, just not nearly as much as Shizuo's. Eidolon's was somewhere in between.

It was interesting, seeing Shizuo's natural color in real life... I'd seen it in pictures before, but I'd only ever gotten to see him with a tiny bit of brown at the roots before. It was actually a good color for him, working just as well as the artificial blonde did.

It was just that the mix of both really didn't work as well the way it was currently trying to. If his hair was it's normal length and he was going tiger, that would look cool.

I chuckled at the thought of Shizuo dying his hair in tiger-like stripes, shaking my head.

"What perverted fantasy are you in now?" Eidolon asked calmly, changing his position so he was lying on his back, arms thrown out and feet kicking idly through the air.

"What? What makes you think _that_?" I asked innocently.

"You're staring at Shizuo with a dreamy smirk on your face. Then you chuckled, shaking your head."

"Izaya, what stupid idea are you thinking now?" Shizuo asked, voice low.

"Hey, look, you got him to stop pacing!" I pointed out.

"I-za-ya-_kuuun_..." Shizuo drawled, taking several steps in my direction.

"It was nothing perverted, I _promise_, Shizu-chan. I was just thinking about what it'd look like if Shizu-chan dyed his hair into a tiger-like look, that's all." I explained, holding my hands up defensively.

"That _better_ be all."

"Of course, Shizu-chan, I think it's _obvious_ that you'd top in this relationship!" I smirked playfully.

"Hey, keep it PG! Or better yet, G!" Eidolon objected, rolling over onto his stomach. I got the feeling that if he had a pillow to throw at me, it would've already been in my face.

"I agree with Eidolon. Once we get out, then it can get NC-17."

"_Shizuo!_" "Wow, Shizu-chan, that was unexpected."

I hadn't known that Shizuo paid that much attention to the ratings on movies. That was interesting.

"Well, if we're gonna be watched every second of the day— remember, they're even watching our brains— then try to keep it clean until we get out."

"My parents are pervs." Eidolon groaned hopelessly, letting his head fall forward onto the ground. "Let's get away from the content-rating, please?"

"Why? We're under an M-rate, aren't we?" I asked. **(A/N: Gasp! He broke the fourth wall!)**

"Shut up and change the subject!" Eidolon bawled.

At that moment, lunch was delivered. Eidolon gave a soft _'yes!'_ and got up to distribute our trays.

"What do you think he'd do if we began talking about sex while we ate?" I whispered to Shizuo.

"Use my stupid plastic fork to carve out _your_ kidneys, then shove my paper cup here down _your_ windpipe." Eidolon warned irritably, holding his fork at the ready. I wondered idly which of us he meant with each threat.

... There was one way to find out that should prove entertaining, if nothing else.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}  
How immature.

I rolled my eyes, making a face as Eidolon hissed, trying to jab at Izaya with his fork.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

All of us were a little startled when the Manhattan group sat across from us.

"Hello." Izaya greeted casually, the first of us to recover. The trio nodded in response. "Was there something you needed?"

"Perhaps." answered the lean, wiry 'parent.'

"So spit it out." I said, voice low and dangerous.

"... My name's Joseph. These are Erin and Fierce."

"Izaya, Eidolon, and Shizuo." Eidolon muttered, eyeing them warily.

Erin nodded indifferently, and Fierce swept his gaze over us. Joseph continued, "First, a trivial question, but why Eidolon? It means 'ghost,' doesn't it?"

"It _can_." I murmured.

"The word has two meanings," Eidolon added, holding up two fingers, "It can be a phantom or specter, or it can be an idealized person or thing."

"Show-off..." Erin muttered, making me growl. He growled back, our gazes locking.

Ignoring us, Joseph said, "Why does the president favor your group?"

"Huh?" Eidolon asked.

"It's common knowledge that your group has curried the most favor with Omega's president; Why you?"

"Perhaps she's just a hormonal teenage girl, and Eidolon's the closest to her age." I huffed, not breaking the furious gaze that Erin and I held.

"So the president's a _girl?_" Fierce asked in confusion.

"Mm-hmm. Project Supergirl spawned the current company-president. Her name is Eve." Izaya nodded.

"The idea is _essentially_ to make the perfect couple and then breed them." Eidolon shuddered.

"_Sick_..." Erin muttered. Behind him, I could see the other groups watching us.

"Honestly, what is it about your group that's caught her eye?" Joseph asked again.

I finally broke away from my staring contest with Erin to look at Izaya and Eidolon. We looked back and forth between each other for a minute, then shrugged. "We don't do much... in ways of teaching him..." I muttered, somewhat sheepishly.

"You're _kidding_." Fierce said in disbelief.

"At the very beginning, we taught him a little self-defense so that Shizu-chan couldn't bully him any more... Then he became sullen and pouty, so we fell in a rut. Then we fought while he was gone and got solitary. Then I got sick. Then we came together as a family. We talked to him about Ikebukuro for a bit, discussed our families once or twice... And that's about it." Izaya summarized.

"Ikebukuro? I thought you were from Tokyo." Joseph said.

"Uh-huh. Ikebukuro's in the Toshima ward of Tokyo. Tokyo's almost a city-state it's so big, and contains several smaller cities within it." I explained.

"I _still_ think I'll get lost the second I step outside of your field of vision." Eidolon hummed, cupping his face in his hands.

"Well, if you _do_ and you piss off anyone we told you _not_ to, you're grounded." I informed him.

"We still need to figure out if we'll be living at your place, mine, or finding somewhere else." Izaya reminded me.

"I vote the smallest. It's cozier and we'll be closer together." Eidolon said.

The other three were staring at us with something I couldn't exactly name. We halted our discussion of living-quarters and looked back in confusion.

"... So you've just been... talking about _whatever?_" Erin asked.

"I guess you could say that. Compared to me and Shizu-chan's rather daily sprints through the street trying to kill each other, that cell is _dull_. So we've been playing around, trying to beat boredom." Izaya shrugged.

"Pretty much." I agreed as Eidolon nodded.

"How the fudge does _that_ warrant the attention of the president!" Fierce demanded.

"Tyrone said something about seeing Eidolon as the 'most human' of the lot... I think due to his closeness with us and how clingy he can be." I offered.

"I am _not_ clingy!"

"Your behavior while Izaya was gone says otherwise."

"Uh-oh, what'd he do?" the raven grinned.

"Pretty much sat in my lap and buried his face in my chest the whole time."

"Did _not_, you liar!"

"I dunno, kid, you do seem that type..."

"Hey, _you_ stay out of it!"

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

The fact that everyone was interacting— peacefully so— was kinda astounding.

I made a note of it, glad that we didn't have to break up any fights for once.


	23. Chapter 23

{Tyrone's POV}

_Ugh_.

It was Saturday morning. That worker I suspected would be back soon. Tests began this evening.

But none of that was 'ugh.'

Goliath had just sent another present for Eve.

A stuffed rabbit toy. It was white and fluffy, with a pink button nose and big blue eyes. Pink and blue ribbons adorned it, and it held a small heart-shaped box of chocolates in it's front paws.

... Eve would _not_ be happy with it.

Strike that. I already _knew_ that it was bound for death.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eve's POV}

"What?" I snapped.

"Promise you won't kill me for bringing it into your office." Tyrone deadpanned.

"...?"

"Close your eyes until I've counted to twenty."

"Tyrone, I'm not in the mood for games!" I snapped. "Go back to work!"

"It's a present from your father."

I growled dismissively.

"It's sickening, not the usual. I thought you'd like to personally kill it."

I sat forward in confusion. Kill it? An animal? He was doing that annoying thing where he blocked his mind off and I couldn't read it... Another growl prompted him to very slowly approach. I watched as he whipped something out from behind his back and ducked under the desk.

It took a moment for the hideous toy to actually register in my mind.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!_" I shrieked furiously, jumping up.

"Ha-ha, I knew you'd hate it..." I heard Tyrone murmur from under the desk.

"_GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!_"

"You don't wanna kill it?"

"I'm not _touching_ it! Feed it to your grizzly bear in A-Lab One or something! I don't _ever_ wanna see it again!" I hissed, bristling in disgust and fury as I glared daggers at the fluffy abomination on my desk.

"Will do... Tests start this evening, by the way; Will you watch them?"

"Of course." I growled, my gaze not leaving the hideous 'gift' even as Tyrone removed it from my desk.

I didn't relax until after that thing was out of my sight. Still, I avoided touching the spot on the desk where it had sat. And now...

... Now I couldn't shake off the feeling that something would go horribly wrong.

That thing was a bad omen of some sort, wasn't it?

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Fox's POV}

It essentially generated a very strong EMP, one that should shut down all technology. There were two phases; The almost viral phase that shut down everything it could through the data mainframe, and the EMP that should get anything else...

And I had the chip hidden in my mouth.

Doctor Elsworth glared at me from behind his mask, watching the guards check through my belongings and pockets. I forced my thoughts away from the chip and onto what the group had been up to. Had they kept up their playful family ties, or begun fighting again?

"Nothing out of the ordinary, sir." one of the guards said.

"Humph. Fine. Go get changed and get back to your post." Doctor Elsworth ordered.

I nodded, moving casually and calmly towards the locker room.

"Hey, one other thing. The schedule has been stepped up, so we're beginning tests this evening. I'm going to be overseeing the preparations with the president, so I trust you'll take care of everything on your end." he called coldly.

"Yes, sir." I replied, hoping he didn't notice how I swallowed nervously.

The stakes had just been considerably upped.

I _had_ to make this work.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

"If we do come out on top, do you think I should go with Eve?" I asked.

"Personally, no. If the girl wants you, it's not as simple as just saying 'you're it.'" Shizuo said.

"She's a psychic, though. She could warp his mind into making him fall in love with her." Izaya pointed out.

"Don't remind me..." I muttered.

"I bet everyone else is _scrambling_ to be her partner." Shizuo commented.

"Yeah, but I'm not into yandere. I prefer dere-dere." I told him.

"How do you know? You've never met any girls other than these masked ones!" Izaya chuckled.

"Exactly, and all of them seem rather yandere. So I think a cute little dere-dere girl would suit me. Dere-dere or dandere." I nodded.

"What's the difference?" Shizuo asked in confusion.

"Dandere are normally associated with quiet and shyness. Dere-dere is like the cute, fluffy side of a tsundere, and they tend to be just a tad on the shy side." Izaya explained.

"Izaya's the one into yandere." I commented.

"Hey, how would _you_ know?!"

"It seemed like your type."

"He's right, it does."

We were sitting in a triangle in the middle of the room, talking idly to pass the time. Somehow, we had gotten onto the subject of romance, and that had led to Eve.

"Well, fine, maybe I am," Izaya huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "But what's wrong with yandere?"

"You run the risk of them slitting your best friend's throat when they think they're coming between you." I pointed out.

"It's more exciting that way!"

"Don't you have enough excitement in your life already?" Shizuo scoffed.

With the gangs, dangerous associates, Yakuza, and weird obsession with precarious balancing-acts? Yeah, one would think so.

The lights suddenly flickered, making us look up at the ceiling. They continued their flickering for a moment, then went out. We stood up in confusion. Omega didn't seem the type for power-outages, so did that mean the lights were busted?

Then a chair crashed through the window in the wall.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Fox's POV}

It'd worked! It worked!

But I had to work fast now.

"What the hell?!" "A power-outage?!" "The lower levels!"

I stood, as if to follow my colleagues out to help. But instead, I waited for the hallways to clear out, then grabbed one of the abandoned chairs. Hoisting it up, I swung it back, then heaved it through the window.

"What the fuck?!" Shizuo demanded, lowering his arm.

"C'mon! We don't have long!" I yelled, whipping off my mask.

"Why're you even helping?" Izaya growled.

"Because I don't want to see any more families torn apart. Now come on!" I urged.

The trio exchanged looks, then quickly passed through the window. I held out my hands as Shizuo and Izaya boosted Eidolon through, catching him before he could fall to the ground. Izaya came through next, boosting himself up off of Shizuo's hand, who then dragged himself through. Nodding, I jerked my head for them to follow me, running into the halls. Our feet pounded against the floor, until—

"_Oof!_" I grunted, stumbling back.

"Tokyo!" the person I'd run into exclaimed.

"Manhattan. Nice seeing you." Izaya said abruptly, hauling me up. "Lead on!"

"This way! Quickly! Doctor Elsworth already suspects me, he's probably already chasing after us!" I ordered, gesturing for them to follow me as I took off again.

Come to think of it...

"If he _does_ show up, go ahead and use me as soft cover! The hallway with the black door leads out! Once you get to the exit, there'll be a panel with four buttons! Ignore that, but you should be able to break through the wall directly to the right of it easily!" I instructed.

"See, I _knew_ it was _you_."

I skidded to a halt. The hallway was dark, but by now my eyes had adjusted, and I could see Doctor Elsworth standing in the hallway.

"Due to the fact that _you're_ the one orchestrating this, I think Eve'll make an exception about killing this lot... After all, she's developed a soft spot for Eidolon." the green-eyed man growled. I gulped a little, unnerved at how his eyes seemed to glow.

"... Think you can remember all of that?" I murmured.

"Black door, ignore panel, wall to the right." Izaya and one of the Manhattan group replied.

"Good."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

So _that's_ what the teeth were for.

Izaya and Eidolon were in the front, leading the way. I was behind them, and the three tagalongs were close behind me.

"This way, this way!" Eidolon gasped, skidding to the left. Not missing a beat, we followed him, slamming through the black door. I heard one of the trio behind me slam it shut and say something about locking it. "Up ahead!"

"Is it just me, or is it a lot colder in here?" Joseph asked as Eidolon, Erin, Fierce and I attacked the wall.

"It's definitely colder." Izaya agreed.

Erin suddenly yelped, having succeeded in making a fist-sized hole in the wall. He jerked his hand back inside. White fluff adorned his hand, rapidly turning into water.

"_Snow_." I said dumbly.

"We don't have a choice but to go! Listen!" Fierce snarled, pulling at the sides of the hole and making it bigger.

Listening for a brief moment, we all heard pounding; _There were people at that door._

That was all the prompting we needed to start clawing at the hole, tearing pieces of metal and stone away in large chunks. We needed to get out and we needed to get out fast.

When the hole was finally big enough that we could get through, it was unanimous that Eidolon went first. You could tell from the way everyone bundled him out and into the snow. Fierce went next, ducking his head so that he could fit and lunging out into the frigid air. I growled, not liking how my hands and feet were already numb. Izaya darted out, then I followed him. Erin came out, turning and extending his hand to Joseph—

A single shot cracked through the air.

"_Joey!_" Erin yelled as the smaller blonde slumped forward, sagging against the wall. Now that we were outside, I could see that the wall was part of a cliff-face.

"It's too late! C'mon!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Nodding, he followed the rest of us as we stumbled through the howling wind and swirling snow.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

"_Damn!_" I roared, shoving the corpse aside, peering out into the blizzard outside. Growling, I prepared to lunge into the white storm—

"Don't bother, Tyrone."

I shrank in my skin. Head bowed, I pulled back inside.

Half of Omega seemed to be in here as Eve moved past me to stare into the snow. I looked at her in concern. _I_ was wearing a lab-coat, a long-sleeved shirt, and jeans, and I was _freezing_. She was wearing shorts and her weird top that showed off her stomach and shoulders. Her pale skin was purple as she shivered, hugging herself. Sighing, I whipped my coat off and draped it over her shoulders in one smooth motion. She didn't react.

"There's nothing you could do, Tyrone. The snow would overpower any scent, and you'd get lost easily in this whiteout. Besides, they'll freeze to death in those clothes before they get anywhere near civilization. You did your best to stop them, and eliminated the traitor. As upset as I am for losing our most valuable subject, I still need you. Damage report!" Eve called, turning away from the hole in the wall and walking back toward the warmer internal structures.

"Everything below level fifty was flooded when the dam burst. Any labs containing wild animals were destroyed when they broke free. D-Lab Two suffered a meltdown involving a level-one disease. The nuclear reactor on floor thirty melted down as well, but workers were able to prevent too much damage." someone called as I followed her. She nodded, but it seemed... distracted.

"Eve, please forgive me. I knew the guy was up to _something_, but I allowed myself to be distracted, enabling him the time needed to do this," I murmured, "And as a result, we lost two groups to my mistake."

"... If, by some miracle, they do survive, I want Eidolon. Should they survive, bring me Eidolon, and everything will be forgiven. If not... I'll figure something out when I need to." she ordered, letting my coat slide off her shoulders as she stepped over the traitor's corpse. Pausing a few steps away from him, she looking back with an interested hum.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The last thing he was thinking of. He was comparing the Tokyo group to his family, who died shortly before he joined us. I guess that was his motivation behind this."


	24. Chapter 24

{Izaya's POV}

We moved slowly, huddled together for warmth as we fought through the snow.

I doubted we would make it anywhere... It felt like this was Antarctica, and that meant that there wouldn't be any people.

"Uff!"

"Eidolon, c'mon, get up!" Fierce yelled over the howling wind.

Eidolon had tripped over something— or just fallen— and was kneeling in the snow. It came almost up to his shoulders, but he merely shook his head in response to Fierce's call.

"E-Eidolon, c'mon!" I urged, climbing down with him. Again, he shook his head, panting and shivering uncontrollably.

_Hypothermia_.

I could feel it threatening me too, and I bet the other three did as well. But Eidolon, being the smallest, had lost the most body-heat the fastest.

"G-g-guys!" Erin chattered. "I know it-it s-sounds _stupid_, but-it we should make a she-elter! Snow can-can really keep heat in...!"

Fierce nodded, and Eidolon vaguely bobbed his head in agreement, snuggling into me. I knew he was right; Plenty of people used snow and ice as standard building-material. Besides, it'd at least get us out of the _wind_...!

Fierce, Erin and Shizuo began building a sort of dome around Eidolon and I. I hugged him close, breathing on his hands in vain effort to provide some warmth... but it felt like my breath was just as cold as the wind cutting through me...

Having constructed the little dome around us, the other three crawled inside as well, and we all pushed together as close as we possibly could. Eidolon was no longer shivering, but shuddering, his grip on me loosening. His breath came in ragged gasps, and his eyes were drifting closed.

"N-no... You'll g-go into-ooh, hiberna-nation a-a-and _die_..." I whispered, hugging him tighter. I was so stiff, and I couldn't feel anything... Fierce was leaning heavily on Shizuo, his eyes glazed over... Shizuo's hands looked blue as he rubbed them up and down his arms, mouth open as he panted... Erin's head was drooping, his eyes fluttering open and shut... I was having trouble staying awake myself...

... As we all snuggled closer together, closing our eyes, it... was funny...

... I could almost swear I heard...

... _dogs_...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

Felipe kinda liked living alone. He lived out in the countryside with his nine dogs. Living alone in the middle of nowhere was dangerous in Greenland, but he'd managed for seven years.

His dogs were huskies and sled-dogs. Several of them had also been rescue-dogs at one point. And he had learned to trust their instincts. When they all gathered at the windows in the front and began barking, something was up.

Like right now.

Frowning, he pushed a few of them aside and peered through the frosted window. He couldn't see anything... so it wasn't a bear, hopefully. There was a storm raging out there, so anything could've been hiding in the swirling, screaming snow.

Grabbing his snow-pants, boots, mittens, coat, hat, muffler and other winter-gear, he opened the door. The team bounded out instantly, and he followed quickly after them. They didn't go too far, perhaps only a hundred meters from the house. Felipe frowned in confusion, watching as they circled a snowdrift, baying at it frantically. Cautiously, he approached the mound, digging into it with his hands. Breaking through, he gasped as he found it to be just a shell.

The dogs began barking even more furiously, jumping around in something akin to frustration. Felipe peered into the hole he'd made, wondering what he'd find inside...

"Oh, _shit!_" he yelled, voice torn away by the wind.

_There were people in there!_

He ran back towards his house, the dog-team bounding ahead of him, howling for the sled.

He didn't even know if those five were _alive_ still! Their skin had been blue, eyes closed and clothes sparkling with frost-crystals!

Running inside as fast as he could, he grabbed coats, furs, and the sled, hooking the dogs up with shaking hands. He was hardly in place on the sled when the team took off, racing back to the almost inexistent mound of snow. The team continued to wail as he broke through the mound, pulling out one of the group and bundling them in furs. Dragging them back to the sled, he repeated the process four more times, then yelled for the team to get back to the house.

Getting back to his home, he jumped off the sled and scooped up the youngest of the group, carrying them inside and setting them down next to the fireplace. The dogs had somehow unharnessed themselves and were dragging a second inside.

He had to work fast...!

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

Felipe had decided that it was a miracle.

The five were still alive, and their temperatures were slowly rising, back to healthy, normal temperatures.

Even more miraculous was that they hadn't lost any parts due to frostbite.

He sighed, scratching behind one of the dogs' ears. Her tail thumped happily against the ground as she lay with her pack, warming the men. It was a miracle. A miracle that the dogs had been able to get his attention, a miracle that he'd gotten this lot inside, and a miracle that they were all still alive and in good condition.

It was, however, pretty much guaranteed that the lot of them were catching pneumonia.

He sighed, looking at them again.

All of them wore thin white t-shirts and pants. Like uniforms of some sort. All of them had faint bags under their eyes, and rather long hair. The one of them had obviously dyed his hair, from the half-and-half coloration he had going on.

... They weren't... escaped lunatics, were they?

He shivered, suddenly very incredibly glad that he'd been able to call the cops in this storm.

A sneeze drew him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the lithe black-haired man blinking awake.

As the dogs woofed happily, the man sat up, head snapping around, eyes glistening with fear.

"Easy there... You should take it easy, it's a miracle you're still alive." Felipe advised, standing up.

The red-tinged eyes turned to him. "Wh-who are you...? Where are we...?" the stranger panted.

"... I don't know if my house has an exact location, but we're near a settlement called Thule." Felipe answered. "My name is Felipe."

"Thule... What country...?"

"... Greenland."

It seemed to take a moment for that to sink in. The black-haired man fell back to the floor, but sat up again with a yelp as the dogs around him began licking his face.

"Careful." Felipe advised. The man moaned and nodded, holding his head and drawing his knees up from the whiplash. "Why were you loons out in such a storm, anyway?"

"Ohhh, ow... We... just escaped..."

"Escaped? Escaped what?"

"... Kid... nappers..."

Felipe rocked back on his heels.

Yes, he was glad he called the police.


	25. Chapter 25

{Izaya's POV}

"Do any of you have any idea why you were kidnapped?" the cop asked.

"No." I muttered, my nose stuffy.

Eidolon shrugged, and Shizuo shook his head. Erin muttered a negative, and Fierce made a face. Though that might've just been because his throat hurt.

"And you would not be able to identify your kidnappers?" the other cop asked.

"They wore masks all the time." Erin answered, his voice hoarse.

"Hmm... Were there any other kidnapees with you?"

"... Well... There was one... Joseph, Erin's friend. But he got shot while we were escaping." Shizuo answered.

We had agreed at our rescuer's house that we shouldn't talk about Omega. Who'd believe us when we said that we were kidnapped and forced to make modified clones that were a combination of ourselves and our partners, then raise them to be perfect? You know, _other_ than Shinra and Namie. However, we weren't exactly telling lies, we were just skirting the major details.

"I see... So Joseph is dead... I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

Erin and Fierce nodded wearily.

Turning away from the table, I sneezed several times. Eidolon followed suit.

Bleh. Pneumonia was _awful._

The police from the town had picked us up, bringing us to a doctor. We'd all been diagnosed with different kinds of pneumonia. Fierce and Erin had lobar pneumonia, Eidolon and I had single pneumonia, and Shizuo had double pneumonia. Needless to say, none of us were very happy with being forced to sit around and get better before going home.

Not to mention the medicine we were being made to take was flat-out _AWFUL_.

"Well, there aren't really any more questions we can ask you right now." the first officer sighed, closing his little notepad. "So, are there any questions you have?"

"Could we at least call home and let everyone know we're okay? Or are they gonna catch our germs through the phone?" I asked sarcastically.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shinra's POV}

My phone was ringing, my phone was ringing!

_Why_ didn't I put it in the same place every time?!

Suddenly the object of my search was shoved under my nose.

"Eh-heh-heh... Thanks, Celty..." I chuckled nervously, accepting the call. "Hello?"

_"Finally. I thought you'd never pick up."_

I knew that smug voice...!

"Izaya?!" I yelled.

_"Who else?"_

Celty had her 'head' pressed up against mine, listening eagerly to the conversation.

"Where are you?! Where've you been?! Where's Shizuo?!" I demanded.

_"Slow down, Shinra. One question at a time. Where's Shizu-chan? In the next bed over with double pneumonia. Where are we? Thule, Greenland. Where have we been? Cooped up in Omega Science Incorporated's secret lab. We just escaped two days ago, almost dying in the process, which is why we've got pneumonia. How long have we been gone?"_

No wonder his voice sounded a little on the scratchy side... "At least two months. Somewhere around there." I replied. Celty nodded in confirmation. "Why did OSI kidnap you?"

_"To force us to make the perfect boy. Hang on a second."_ There was a staticky scuffling noise, and then I vaguely heard Izaya saying,_ "Of course I'm talking about you. They need to know we're bringing a souvenir along."_

In the background, there was a very indignant,_ "Excuse me?!"_

_"Where were we?"_ Izaya asked.

"Who's a souvenir?" I asked curiously.

_"Eidolon. He's the perfect boy that the Tokyo parents— Shizu-chan and I— were in the process of making. Since he was made using our DNA, he's essentially our son."_

It took a moment for that to sink in.

I burst out laughing, and Celty's shoulders were shaking in amusement.

_"Shizu-chan says that if you keep laughing like that, he'll kick your ass."_ Izaya told me calmly.

"S-sorry... But that sounded wrong, Izaya...! You and Shizuo cannot possibly raise a child together!"

_"We've managed for about a month. So there. And Eidolon has decided he doesn't like you."_

"So, Izaya," I said, completely serious once again, "You said the Tokyo parents. Does that mean there were other people kidnapped too?"

_"Yes. We escaped with one of the parent-subjects from New York City and his 'child.' The other parent was shot and killed when we got out."_ Izaya replied somberly.

"Yikes... But you and Shizuo are alright?"

_"And Eidolon."_ he reminded me.

"And Eidolon." I nodded.

_"The doctor said we'll be free to go in about a week. Shizu-chan can't wait, he's already tried to run away twice— Ah! Shizu— _No!_ Stoppit!"_

There was a clatter and a lot of static, with Izaya yelling for help and... laughing...?

After another brief burst of static, there was a young voice asking, _"Are you still there?"_

"Oh, hello. You must be Eidolon." I greeted.

_"Okay, you're still there."_

"You sound much older than I expected." I commented.

_"Technically speaking, I'm seventeen. In real time, I'm a month old. I don't wanna explain."_ the youth explained, rather coldly.

"Alright." In the background, I heard Izaya scream. "Umm... What's going on...?"

_"Shizuo! Asphyxiation, remember?! Too much and he'll die!"_ Eidolon yelled.

"Umm..."

_"He found out a while ago that Izaya's very ticklish. Since we all have pneumonia, it looks like the latter was suffocating from lack of oxygen."_ Eidolon explained.

Aah, that made sense. I chuckled. "Are either of them free at all?"

_"Do either of you want to keep talking to this guy?"_

There was some muffled conversation, then some static.

_"Hello again."_ Izaya greeted breathlessly.

"So you and Shizuo are in the same room and not trying to kill each other?" I asked.

_"Yep."_

Celty and I exchanged a look. What on _earth_ had Omega _done_ to their _brains?!_

_"So, like I was saying before this brute grabbed me, we'll be released in about a week. If you could let the people who need to know know, that would be greatly appreciated. Tom, Kasuka, Namie, Mikado... Mairu and Kururi, I suppose... Maybe Kyohei and Simon."_

I looked to Celty. She was already practically out the door, so I flashed her a thumbs-up.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked Izaya.

_"Not that I can think of off the top of my head... Shizu-chan? No? Okay then, nope. That's all."_

"Alright then. See you in a week."

_"Bai-bai."_

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I groaned, stretching. Several very satisfying cracks sounded before I stopped, sighing contentedly.

Izaya lay draped across Shizuo's crossed legs as he sat on one of the beds, seeming to purr as the latter kneaded his back. I yawned, going back to my bed. The sudden conversion from a carpeted floor to a soft bed had been sudden, and had taken some getting used to, but now I couldn't imagine sleeping without a fluffy pillow under my head. My parents seemed to have adjusted to it quickly enough, but it was probably because they'd missed sleeping in beds.

I pulled the blankets over myself, curling into a rather content— if not sick— ball of bliss.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!" Izaya objected hoarsely, making me raise my head. Shizuo had pushed Izaya's shirt up, examining his waist. "What're you _doing?!_" the raven demanded as the blonde-brunette ran his fingers down the former's spine.

"... Such a thin waist... Do you eat properly...?" my blonde-ish parent mused.

"That tickles! Stop!"

I smiled a little, watching as Shizuo pushed Izaya off of his legs and lay down next to him. As his arms wrapped around the raven, his fingers twitched at me. I obeyed, slipping out of my bed, across the cold floor, and into Izaya's bed. Izaya squirmed around so that he lay on his back, and I lay on top of him on my stomach. Purring a little, I wrapped my arms around my parents, nuzzling into Izaya's shoulder-Shizuo's chest. Both of them wrapped an arm tightly around me, and Shizuo managed to somehow kick the sheets up over us.

Now that we'd gotten away from Omega, we could be a real family.


	26. Chapter 26

{Izaya's POV}

"Yes, yes, yes...!"

"Shizu-chan!" I yelled after him. "Impatient brute."

"I'll go keep him out of trouble." Eidolon volunteered, running after Shizuo.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" I asked Erin.

"Omega may try to recapture us, so we should keep in touch." he said simply.

I nodded. "Do you have a pen?"

Digging through his pockets, Erin found a notepad and a stub of a green colored pencil. Shrugging, I took both and wrote down my email-address. I handed the pad back to Erin. He tore off the sheet I had written on and wrote down his own email on the next one. Tearing it off, he handed it to me, saying, "Good luck."

"Yep. Have fun with Fierce." I waved, pushing into the crowd of the airport after my two idiots.

After everyone had fully recovered from being sick, we were shipped— literally— to New York. After staying a day with Erin and Fierce, Shizu-chan, Eidolon and I had gotten plane-tickets back home. Shizuo hadn't even waited to say goodbye, running off the second we'd gotten to the airport.

"_There_ you are!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips as I approached Shizuo and Eidolon. "You know, Shizu-chan, it's _rude_ to run off like that." I scolded.

He stuck his tongue out at me, making Eidolon chortle.

We still had to get our hair cut, and Shizuo's needed to be bleached back to blonde. The clothes we were wearing had been supplied by Erin, t-shirts and jeans. We looked fairly... well, almost _normal_.

I didn't like it.

I couldn't _wait_ to get back home.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Aaaah, it's _wonderful_ to be back...!" I sang, stretching.

"Yeah." Shizuo agreed, taking a deep breath.

"Loud and crowded. That's my first impression." Eidolon commented, looking unamused.

"That's your first impression of _everything_." Shizuo scoffed.

"He did pretty much spend his whole life in a _box_ until last week."

"I'm standing right here!" our son objected. We laughed, beginning to walk. "So where are we going?"

"Shizuo's going to his apartment and I'm going to mine, then we're going to Russia Sushi." I said.

"Oh... Who do I go with?!"

We stopped, Shizuo and I looking at each other.

... We hadn't thought that far ahead...

"New plan. We all go to my apartment, then we all go to Izaya's apartment, then we go to Russia Sushi." Shizuo said after a minute. Eidolon nodded, and I shrugged. "This way..."

If it had been just me, I would've made a snarky comment about how I already knew the way to Shizu-chan's apartment very well. Maybe.

... No. After what we'd been through, even if Eidolon weren't here, I wouldn't be able to make a sassy comment. Not while I was waiting for the NC-17 moments Shizu-chan had pretty much promised me.

As we walked, I could hear whispers of,_ 'Is that Shizuo Heiwajima?'_ and, _'I thought they were gone!'_ and even,_ 'Does this mean they aren't fighting any more?'_

But I didn't hear anyone say anything about Eidolon, which disappointed me for some reason.

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo stopped, turning around. Eidolon and I paused, looking back. Tom, Shizuo's employer, was approaching.

"I see rumors are true; You're walking side-by-side with Izaya Orihara and you haven't killed each other yet, which means you've been brainwashed." Tom deadpanned.

"Ha-ha, very funny. No, I don't think I'll try to kill the louse for a while." Shizuo replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "Good to see you, anyway."

"Yeah, y'know, I almost didn't recognize you. You look... different." Tom nodded.

"Seeings how I'm in desperate need of a haircut, yeah, I would."

For the first time, Tom seemed to notice Eidolon. "And who would this be?"

"Eidolon. Our son." I said quickly.

Tom blinked, giving Shizuo an is-he-serious-look. "Is that so? Whose name will he be taking?"

He wasn't taking this at all seriously, but that was natural. Nobody would seriously expect Shizuo and I to raise a child together...

... except maybe Erika. Oh, she would have a _ball_ when she found out about this!

"Just Eidolon. I'm not taking a name for the time being. That's one of the many things the two of them need to actually discuss." Eidolon said as Shizuo and I exchanged another look. "They seem to have a thing for _not planning ahead_."

"Well, nice to meet you, kid. I'm Tom Tanaka. Shizuo works for me."

"Yeah, he talked about you a bit back in prison." Eidolon nodded.

"Prison?" "Eidolon!"

"What'd I do this time?" Eidolon huffed.

Tom shook his head, a small smile flitting across his face. "Tell me later, alright? Seeya."

Shizuo nodded, moving away. Eidolon and I followed after him.

"Prison." I said flatly.

"Might as well have been." Eidolon hummed.

"He has a point." Shizuo agreed.

I sighed, shaking my head.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"So you really are back." Namie remarked flatly as we entered my apartment.

"Nice to see you too, I've missed you too!" I sang cheerfully.

"Heiwajima's with you, I see. And neither of you are dead. What on earth did Omega do to your heads?"

"Nothing. Just forced us to make the perfect boy, who brought us together pretty quickly." I smiled, going into my bedroom.

"He looks like both of you." she called as I shut the door so I could change into my clothes.

"He's essentially a clone of us both. They took our DNA and mashed it together somehow, and put it in a body we chose from their selection of 'molds.'" I heard Shizuo explain as I shed my clothes and opened up my closet.

"Uh-huh... How's that work?"

"We don't know!" I yelled, pulling a shirt over my head. "I don't know if half the workers would honestly know either!"

"..."

"And if you, Shinra, or Shinra's dad try to dissect him, I'll see to it that the lot of you are sent to Omega's lab in Africa, where they need a steady supply of human lab-rats." I added, emerging from my room.

"Not unless _I_ get them first." Shizuo snorted.

"Unless Shizu-chan gets you first. Right." I nodded.

"Now where're you going?" Namie yelled in irritation as I pulled my idiots towards the door.

"Russia Sushi." I replied calmly.

"Izaya, you had almost a hundred appointments canceled due to your disappearing-act with OSI. You need to reschedule with half of them." she growled.

"You can take care of that, can't you, Namie? I've been cooped up in a cell for a month, and who knows what was going on in the month before. I think I deserve _one_ day of freedom before returning to the daily grind." I smiled.

Before she could reply, I left the apartment, Shizuo and Eidolon in tow.

"... She wouldn't really dissect me, would she...?" Eidolon murmured weakly.

"Mm, maybe not Namie, but the Kishitanis, highly probable. That's why Shinra's _never_ babysitting without Celty supervising."

"For someone who hand-picked a job that he claims to love, you don't seem too keen on it." Shizuo commented as we left the building.

"Aah, I do, but it's hard to catch a breather sometimes. I've got work, people to see, affairs to meddle in, things to learn, it was hard enough squeezing in time to play with Shizu-chan with such a frantic schedule!" I grinned playfully.

"Uh-huh, sure, which is why I was chasing you around _EVERY DAY_."

"It's not _my_ fault Shizu-chan sniffed me out all the—"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both gorgeous, can we go eat? I'm hungry." Eidolon interjected, pushing his way between us.

"I suppose we should go get lunch..." I sighed, still smiling. Shizuo nodded in agreement.

"And then we're going to talk through this shit and make some sort of plan." Eidolon added.

"Hey, as your mother, I'm not supposed to _allow_ you to swear." I scolded, but my smile sprang back into place.

"Like _you_ didn't swear all the time when you were _younger_ than him."

"I'm _not_ breaking up another fight, I'm too hungry for that." Eidolon warned, making us laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

{Eidolon's POV}

"Shizuo! Izaya! Long time no see!"

"Good to see you too, Simon." Shizuo greeted.

Simon...? Was that his name...? It seemed wrong... His accent and the name of the place suggested it was something else, and that Simon was more of a nickname...

"You no fight! That good!" Simon said happily.

"I don't think we'll fight nearly as much any more." Izaya smirked.

"Good, good! We like peace!" Simon's gaze suddenly landed on me, and he asked, "Who be your friend?"

"Eidolon's our son." Shizuo said, his voice challenging Simon to say anything harmful.

Simon looked at us silently, then turned to Izaya. He spoke in Russian, but I guess Omega programmed me with a multilingual tongue, because I understood.

_"Your son? So you two eloped and adopted?"_

_"Not quite. We were kidnapped by a corrupt science incorporation, who forced us to make the perfect boy."_

_"I don't understand...?"_

_"They put DNA from each of us into the 'incomplete' body of a teenage boy. The result was Eidolon, who they gave to us."_

"Could you two speak a language I know?" Shizuo growled, looking a little pissed off.

Izaya and Simon, if they heard him, ignored Shizuo and continued talking. Mildly annoyed myself, I inerjected— rather clumsily— _"We're standing right here and would appreciate it if the conversation was carried out in a language we both have ample understanding of!"_

"You understand well enough to speak it." Izaya smirked, finally speaking in Japanese again. "Aah, Simon, we did actually come here to eat."

"Very good! This way! You eat sushi, sushi good!" Simon smiled, leading us into the restaurant.

"Shizuo! Izaya!"

Izaya smirked, and Shizuo sighed a little as Simon seated us with a group of people already there. I felt my cheeks heat up to a slight pink color. I wasn't used to this many people being _friendly_ towards me. Taking a quick head-count, I saw seven people here. Yeah, not used to _quite_ so many... One, two, three, sure, but not seven...

"You were in _Thule_ for the past two months?" one of them demanded.

"No, not exactly. Close to it, but not in Thule." Izaya corrected.

"More like in a hole in the ground five miles southeast of it." Shizuo muttered. I noticed he was looking at me from the corner of his eye, and his hand squeezed mine under the table.

I understood that these were good people, and they wouldn't hurt me, but I still wasn't... I just wasn't _accustomed_ to so many faces with genuine _smiles_ on them.

"Was is really OSI that kidnapped you?" a black-haired boy at the end of the table called rather quietly.

"Yep. Shizu-chan's hole in the ground was one of their labs, a secret one located underground." Izaya nodded.

"That's so cool!" a girl in black squealed.

"How'd you get away?" asked a blonde with golden eyes. He sat across from the quiet black-haired boy.

"One of the workers took pity on us. He did something to the electrical system, and tried to get us out while everyone was distracted by that. But then Tyrone, the doctor working with us, showed up and killed him. We got away while he was busy with that... But when we actually got out, one of the other guys escaping with us, was shot and killed." I said quietly, looking at my hands folded in my lap.

"And then, since there was a blizzard going on and we were wearing little more than pajamas, we almost froze to death. Some guy and his dog-team found and rescued us. After that, we spent a week recovering from pneumonia." Shizuo added in the solemn silence that followed.

"So, aah... Who's this, anyway?"

My cheeks heated up considerably, all eyes on me.

"You can explain this time. I'm tired of telling the same story over and over again." Izaya told me, nudging me with his elbow.

I swallowed nervously, looking up at the small crowd. "My name is Eidolon. I'm a genetically-modified clone of both Shizuo and Izaya, making me their son." I said, sounding braver than I felt.

The girl in black threw her arms up, yelling, "I _knew_ it!" in a triumphant manner.

"Pains me to say it, but Erika's finally right." Shizuo murmured as everyone else stared at us.

"... Congrats, I guess..." someone murmured.

"... If we're done with that, could I maybe get everyone's names...?" I asked as our food arrived.

"Probably be a good idea, yeah. I'm Kyohei. Nice to meet you, Eidolon." the man closest to me greeted, reaching across Izaya to shake my hand. I nodded, both sheepishly and respectfully.

"I'm Saburo. The idiots there are Erika and Walker." said the guy next to him, pointing to the girl in black and the boy next to her, both of whom were talking avidly about... something.

"Masaomi Kida. Nice to meet you." said the blonde at the end of the table. The look in his eyes as he gave me a once-over was something akin to suspicion. I got the feeling he didn't like one of or the both of my parents.

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine." the black-haired boy nodded.

"A-Anri Sonohara..." murmured the girl next to him.

I nodded in thanks, staring at my food as I picked at it.

"Eidolon, if you're being stupid about eating again, you know what'll happen." Shizuo warned, already pretty much done with his meal.

"What now?" Saburo asked in confusion.

"Back in our cell at Omega, Eidolon would frequently decide not to eat. When he did that, Shizu-chan'd force-feed him." Izaya explained as I took a rather large bite of food.

Covering my mouth with one hand, I objected, "It was three times, that does _NOT_ count as frequently. And the one time, neither of you ate either, so _you_ aren't exactly at liberty to tease me for that."

Izaya chuckled, leaning back.

"Weren't we supposed to be making plans?" I demanded.

"Yeah." Shizuo nodded. Seeing the way he was looking at me, I blushed again, taking another bite of food.

"What sort of plans?" Mikado asked.

"What surname Eidolon will take, where we'll live, stuff like that," Izaya shrugged, "Eidolon wanted a small apartment, because he thinks it'd be cozier, but Shizu-chan and I were opting for something bigger."

"Be easier to just move everything into your apartment." Kyohei commented.

I sighed. Defeated again.

"As for a surname, wouldn't Shizuo's be best?" Masaomi said, putting his hands behind his head.

"_You_ just don't want him to be an Orihara." Izaya said playfully.

So Masaomi was suspicious of me because I had Izaya's DNA...?

"I thought it had already been established that Shizuo is in charge in your relationship? Typically, children take their fathers' names, anyway." I threw in. "Isn't it _you_ who always takes on duties as my mom?"

Izaya's cheeks flushed pink as everyone laughed. I squeezed his hand under the table, and he squeezed back.

"Eidolon Heiwajima it is, then." I murmured.

"You need to stop talking and start eating." Shizuo warned me.

"Have you shown him around the city yet?" Walker asked. "If not, we could do that."

"Not yet." "We'll think about it."

I hadn't seen much of the world. Back in Greenland, I'd gotten to see snow and ice. Shizuo and Izaya had told me that, as close to dying as we had come because of it, they were glad I had, because it rarely snows in Japan. I had really liked the way the snow glittered in the sun, and the crystalline beauty ice possessed was incredible. Thule had looked so quaint covered in snow and ice, almost like a snow-globe or a postcard. While we'd been on the boat to New York, I'd gotten to see how blue the sky was for the first time, and that was about it... I'd been sea-sick for pretty much the whole trip. With both Tokyo and New York, I'd gotten to— heck, I _was_ seeing lots of tall buildings, brightly colored signs, colorful lights, and other things.

Something Shizuo regretted, he told me, was that I had yet to see a sunrise or a sunset. Izaya had called him soft for that, but he was right. I had yet to see either. Izaya said that I needed to see a thunderstorm, and then vaguely mentioned rainbows. After that, Shizuo had gotten indignant, a 'And-you-called-_ME_-soft' sort of fury. I also had yet to see an expanse of green bigger than a single tree standing on the curb of a city-block or the domesticated wilderness that adorned some walls throughout the city.

In essence, there was a _lot_ I had yet to see.

"Alright. Thanks for the help."

"Wait, what now?" I asked, snapped out of my thoughts.

"Pay more attention next time!" Izaya sang, standing up.

"... I'm not done..." I muttered, looking at my half-finished meal.

"Eidolon..." Shizuo said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm eating, I'm eating!"

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"So... where're we going...?" I asked, looking around as we walked. I was holding Izaya's hand so I didn't get lost as he pushed through the crowded streets, Shizuo not too far behind.

"Well, I'm going to take you shopping, and Shizuo's going to his apartment to grab a few essential items so he can spend the night at my apartment. Tomorrow we 'll move Shizuo in, and then Shizuo wanted to do something as a family. After that, we'll play it by ear." Izaya told me.

"Seeya tonight." Shizuo told us, turning off. I stared after him for a moment.

"C'mon, it's not like when I got sick. Think of it more like when you went to group and we didn't." Izaya told me, tugging me after him.

"Yeah, but—" I began.

"This way."

I rolled my eyes, almost running to keep up with him as he continued pushing through people.

Eventually, he tugged me through the automatic doors of a building. A blast of cool air made me shiver. The difference from the warm day outside to in here was obvious and sudden, and I felt goosebumps race along my arms.

"So, wait up, what're we doing?" I asked as Izaya released my hand.

"Buying you clothes and things." he replied simply, looking around. "This way."

I hurried after him, trying desperately not to get lost. One of these days, I would, I knew it. He led me into a relatively simple-looking store, heading for some section or other.

"Okay, look around! Let me know when you find something you like!" Izaya smiled.

I blinked, giving him an are-you-fucking-serious look. I'd been living in the real world for two days and he expected me to know everything I liked? In this monster of a shop?

Sighing, I shook my head and turned away to browse the garments.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"That's all from here." Izaya hummed, leading me out of the store.

"Four things." I muttered.

Two of those things technically counted as one, too.

I'd picked out fairly simple things. Since I didn't have a defined style, like Shizuo and Izaya did, I'd picked out the plainest things I could. These were a pair of white sneakers with gray scale-like patterns and small red embellishments, a loose-fitting white wife-beater, and a pair of light blue jeans. I'd already decided I didn't like tight-fitting clothing. It seemed to constrict my movement too much.

Izaya looked around before heading off again. With a groan, I followed after him. I think I was gonna turn into one of those people who despise shopping...

Izaya led me upstairs, heading towards another store.

"Wait... What's _this_?" I asked, looking at the store in vague confusion. It did not look like the sort of place I pictured Izaya going into.

"Hot Topic. It's a fairly popular store with kids in their rebellious phases, or emo ones, or just kids. I don't buy much myself from here, but they do have some neat things." Izaya told me. I followed him into the store. The snarl of metal music greeted me, and I could definitely see the 'emo' lurking in the store.

"Look around!" Izaya told me happily.

Tell me my parent wasn't a shopaholic...

But I did find a rack of neat accessory-type things that I really liked.

"What're you looking at?" Izaya hummed, leaning over me as I examined a choker that'd caught my eye.

"This." I said, holding it up for him to see. The choker was black, silky material. It connected with a silver clasp. Hanging from it was a silver pentagram. "I thought it looked pretty neat."

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"... Yes, please."

Smiling, he took it from me. I turned around and hugged him. "For a teenager, you have far too few belongings. If you see anything else you like, just say so, ne?" he smiled, hugging me back. I didn't tell him about the people I saw behind the clothing-racks taking pictures with their phones.

"Thanks." I murmured, squeezing him a little.

"Do you want to stay here a little longer or move on?" he asked as we parted.

"... Stay here a little longer." I elected, turning back to the accessory-rack.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"Uh-oh. Have fun?" I asked with a smile.

"He _refused_ to leave that shop with the kittens and puppies, was such a pain to keep telling him no." Izaya told me.

"They were cute! And fluffy." Eidolon objected, setting the bags he carried down.

"How many stores did you visit?" I asked in amusement, casting an eye over the bags.

"All of them except for Claire's and Disney." Izaya replied with a smile. "If he wasn't actually picking things out, he was window-shopping. Here, I got this for you."

Out of one of the bags he pulled a bag full of candy. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his temple. "Thanks. Namie set me up in one of the guest rooms."

"I'm setting you up in mine. That room is now Eidolon's."

I kissed him again, then moved over to Eidolon. "What's that?" I asked him, touching the choker around his neck.

"Eh? Something I saw at Hot Topic. I liked it, and so Izaya got it for me. Later, after we visited a book-store, I wound up dragging him back to Hot Topic to get a shirt I saw."

"Uh-oh, lemme see."

He delved into one of the bags, pulling out a gray shirt with an anime-character on it. "I got the first six books of the manga and the complete anime series. Death the Kid's my favorite character so far."

"He read every single book before having me buy them, so— You said that cat-lady was your favorite." Izaya said, back from moving my things into his room.

"She got overruled. Kid's better."

"Izaya, you turned the kid into a shopaholic." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"One of the bags is mine. And hey, he didn't have anything of his own, now he's got stuff." Izaya justified.

"Two out of the fifteen are his. Don't believe his lies." Eidolon whispered.

"I heard that!" Izaya objected.

I laughed, watching as Izaya began to chase Eidolon around the apartment.

I could certainly get used to this...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: I got the idea for the shopping-spree from taking my girlfriend shopping last week. She told me she'd never been to Hot Topic before, so I HAD to take her. The choker Eidolon got is the same that she got.**


	28. Chapter 28

{Tyrone's POV}

I loved the person that created the internet.

Apparently Izaya had taken Eidolon shopping yesterday. There were at least seventy pictures of the two in various stores in a mall online. One that I lingered on was of the two hugging in a store I identified as Hot Topic. Another one was of Eidolon smiling as he held an Akita-puppy and talked to Izaya, who was leaning over to stroke a little black kitten.

I ground my teeth in frustration. It was infuriating, getting to see them being so happy when I couldn't be yet...

But Eidolon was alive. The one Eve had instructed me to bring back was alive and well.

I smiled, my sore jaw relaxing. It was obvious that Eve wanted Eidolon as Adam. And her promise had been that we could come closer after she got her Adam.

My life just got a little sunnier...

I couldn't tell either of the Japan stations to get him. They would be expecting something like that. Huffing, I crossed my arms.

I might have no choice but to go to _him_... I really didn't like _him_, the way _he_ treated Eve like a lab-rat in a cage. But Eve trusted _him_, called _him_ useful and reliable.

... I wouldn't turn to _him_ quite yet.

I'd examine my other options first, try a few things out.

In doing so, I'd also be giving Eidolon time to learn about the world. Eve would probably be pleased with that... Maybe. You never could tell with her.

... What would she think of these?

Biting my lip, I saved all of them, then hit print.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

"That everything?" Kyohei asked.

Shizuo didn't even look around before nodding.

"Are you sure?"

Positive. That's everything." my blonde father nodded.

Kyohei and his group had elected to help us moving Shizuo's things, so we'd been packing everything into boxes into Saburo's van. Now that everything was packed up, we were all squeezing into the vehicle.

"So Eidolon, what do you think of Ikebukuro so far?" Walker asked with a grin.

"I stand by my first impression. Loud and crowded. Everyone I've met so far seems nice enough, though."

"That would be Namie, Tom, Simon, these four, and that Raira trio. We need to introduce you to Celty and Shinra still." Shizuo murmured.

"I still say that Shinra is never allowed to be alone with him for more than five seconds." Izaya said firmly.

"C'mon, I don't think Shinra would stoop that low. Besides, if he's half-Shizuo, doesn't he have the same strength?" Kyohei pointed out.

"Not quite. I still can't beat him when we arm-wrestle." I answered.

"I think the only one able to do that would be Simon." Saburo scoffed.

"With some practice, he may come close... But yeah, Eidolon's still weaker than me. I don't doubt that he can do the same amount of damage as I could, but it'd take a little more time and effort on his part." Shizuo said.

"It's still so neat that you two made up!" Erika said suddenly, eyes shining as she turned about to face Shizuo and Izaya.

"You can thank Eidolon. Without him, I'm pretty sure we'd still be fighting." Izaya smirked.

"Have you done anything kinky yet?"

"Change the subject!" I yelled.

"_Please_." Saburo agreed. Walker and Kyohei nodded.

"What're you guys doing after this?" Walker asked as Erika sulked.

"Shizuo wanted to do something..." I murmured, looking at him.

"He's been out of that lab for a week and two days and he has yet to see grass. I was thinking we'd go down to West Gate Park and stay there for a while." Shizuo replied simply.

"You wanna show him the sunset, don't you?" Izaya teased.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Izaya. Appreciation for sunsets are among the basic things that make us human." Kyohei said.

"Fu-fu, I guess Shizu-chan's not the only softy here, Dotachin!"

"Dotachin...?" I echoed. From how Kyohei reacted, I was willing to bet it was another one of Izaya's nicknames. "Y'know, 'm kinda thinking about bleaching my hair."

"Really? Why's that?" Shizuo asked.

"Just the brown, really... I was thinking about what Izaya said about you dying your hair into tiger-stripes. Since I've already got the black stripes, I'd just need to lighten the brown up a bit to make it more obvious. I don't think I'd go quite as light as you if I did, just enough to make the black more obvious."

"No. Stay with your natural color. The subtly looks so much cooler." Walker said firmly. Erika nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?"

"Three-hundred percent!" the otaku chorused.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Holy _frick_." I said in amazement.

After we'd gotten everything moved, Izaya and Shizuo had taken me to West Gate Park in Ikebukuro. It was... _amazing_.

"He's an outdoors person. At this rate, we'll have to get a house sixteen miles from civilization to keep you two happy." Izaya smiled as Shizuo flopped over on the grass.

"Not _that_ far out... Just a place with an actual _yard_." the blonde purred, closing his eyes and stretching out. "That way you can still do your creepy people-watching hobby."

I fell over next to him. The sun-warmed ground smelled rich and earthy, and I buried my face in the deep green grass.

I just couldn't find the words to describe this! It was incredible!

Rolling over, I noticed Izaya was watching us with amusement, leaning up against a tree. "Hey, c'mon." I invited.

"No... Rolling around in the dirt really isn't my thing." he waved off.

"That'll have to change." Shizuo said decisively, sitting up. Izaya ran off. "You, don't go anywhere. If anyone tries anything, go ahead and punch them to Mongolia." Shizuo instructed. I nodded contently, sprawling out in a manner similar to how he had been.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"You can get off now." Izaya told me.

"No I can't. You'll run away again. _And_ I just got comfortable." I murmured, snuggling into his chest.

Shizuo had brought Izaya back after about two hours. Not that I was upset at being left in such a nice place, but I got lonely without my parents. When Izaya had been dumped on the ground next to me, I'd rolled over so that I was keeping him pinned down on the ground. Shizuo had laughed, and laid down next to us. We'd been like this for a while now, and the sun was starting to go down.

Izaya sighed. "I promise I won't run off again."

"I don't trust you." I said into his shirt.

"Shizu-chan, help...?" he tried.

"... Okay, Eidolon, _off_."

I mewled unhappily as Shizuo pushed me off of my raven-haired parent's chest. Izaya sat up with a sigh, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. "I feel _filthy_..." he murmured, shaking his head.

"I didn't know Izaya-kun was a neat-freak." Shizuo smiled, also sitting up. I followed suit, wincing a little as I realized my left arm was asleep.

"The sun's going down." Izaya commented.

I turned my head to look.

The bright disk of the sun had faded, turning to a dull orange that was bearable to look at. It also seemed to have grown in size, swelling up to what looked like twice the original size. The sky directly around it was painted bright red, like the horizon it was descending upon. At the edge of the red was a lighter shade of orange, which faded into a stretch of yellow. The color was faded and gentle. Swirls of pink playfully wound through the yellow, and an almost invisible border of green separated it from what was left of the blue sky. The clouds left in the sky had been painted indigo, raspberry and mango, drifting into the scene like cotton-balls that'd been dipped in water-colors. A few of the clouds were only twinged a faint pink color as they moved across the blue. Beyond the cerulean, a deep purple began to creep over everything, small dots of silver sprinkled across it. One star was positioned on the border between the blue and purple, like a herald of night, leading the rest into the sky as he ushered the sun out. The city line pressed against the horizon was black, a construction paper cut-out against an oil-painted sky.

It was _beautiful_.

"You like it?" Shizuo murmured, suddenly pulling me into his lap.

I didn't respond for a moment, staring. "... Yes..." I murmured, leaning into him. Izaya chuckled, shaking his head, but he rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder and took my hand all the same.


	29. Chapter 29: Warning, Smut!

**A/N: Alriiight...**

**Smut-time!**

**Just a heads-up, I've never written a smut before. So... If it's crap, that's why...**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"He's so cute when he's asleep..." I murmured as Shizuo pulled the sheets over Eidolon.

Eidolon had been just as reluctant to leave the park as he had been the pet-store. However, we'd found out that it'd been because he was getting tired and didn't want to walk. While we'd been walking home, he'd leaned on Shizu-chan or I, eyes half-closed with drowsiness. Eventually Shizu-chan had picked him up and begun carrying him, and he'd fallen asleep almost instantly.

"You really are soft, aren't you?" Shizuo whispered, giving me a playful push. "Mister I-Love-All-Humans-Equally?"

I pouted as I followed him out of the room. "Eidolon and Shizu-chan aren't human. They're monsters." I said.

Shizuo tensed up at that.

"_My_ monsters. Nobody else's." I added with a smile, wrapping my arms around him from behind. Since he was still tense, I gave him a squeeze, saying, "And I love them very much."

He sighed, relaxing.

"Still don't like that word, huh?" I asked as he pried me off of him.

"I never will... It stings."

"Well, if I say it, know that I mean it as a compliment." I told him with a smile. He looked wearily at me, not convinced. Reaching up, I pulled his head down and kissed him.

It wasn't like our other kisses. Those had been chaste, simple expressions of affection. This one was deeper, more intimate.

Slowly, Shizuo began kissing me back, his hands going to the sides of my head. His tongue swept across my lips, demanding entrance. He didn't even wait for my okay before plunging into my mouth. I groaned a little, pushing playfully back. But Shizuo made it firmly known that he was in charge, pinning my tongue under his.

As we parted for breath, panting, faces flushed, Shizuo tugged me gently in the direction of our room. I followed willingly, pulling him back in for another kiss as I did.

Stumbling into our room, I kicked the door shut behind us, pulling at Shizuo, growling in disapproval as he pulled away.

"Flea." he breathed with a smirk, pulling his tie off.

"Protozoan." I shot back, shrugging my coat off. As it hit the floor, my hands went to his vest, pulling it open. He continued back, towards the bed, as I began attacking his shirt similarly.

"_Someone's_ desperate." he remarked in amusement, running a hand down my back. I purred, my spine arching towards him. "Are you _that_ sensitive?" he teased.

I growled, pushing him down onto the bed, nudging his shirt open. But before I could make any more movements, his hands were on my chest. I gasped as he teasingly rubbed my skin through the fabric of my shirt. The blood in my body rushed away from my brain, into my cheeks and groin. I threw my head back with a moan as he suddenly pinched one of my nipples, still teasingly through my shirt. "Nn-mmm, Shizu-_chaaa_..." I panted breathlessly, mouth open and eyes shut.

"You look good, Izaya." he purred seductively. I blushed harder, unable to reply.

Suddenly our positions were reversed, with Shizuo kneeling over me. I wasn't objecting, arching into his touch and mewling wantonly. It felt way too hot in my clothes, but I almost didn't want to take them off if Shizuo was going to tease me like this... My eyes were still closed as I gasped Shizuo's name, broken by soft moans as his mouth latched onto my collarbone. My hands found his shoulders, pulling him closer as his teeth worried my sensitive neck.

"Ah-angh, Shizu—!" I cried as his hands finally snaked under my shirt. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out, his mouth plaguing every inch of skin on my neck.

And suddenly one of his hands wasn't under my shirt any more, fondling my arousal instead. I moaned, arching into him and grinding my hips against his.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said into my neck, voice soft.

My hands moved to his face, pulling him in for another kiss. I felt his hands pushing the hem of my shirt up, exposing my skin to the air. He broke the kiss, slipping my shirt over my head and shrugging his own off in one smooth motion. I swallowed the sudden excess of saliva in my mouth, watching how his muscles rippled hungrily. Reaching up, I ran my hands down his torso. His skin was soft, littered with small, slightly rougher scars, most of which I'd given him...

"Izaya. Lift your hips up."

"Huh?"

"Lift your hips up." he repeated.

While I'd been playing with Shizuo's chest and thinking about his scars, he'd undone my belt and jeans. Understanding what he meant now, I obeyed eagerly. He tugged my jeans and boxers off, freeing my erection.

"Ah-_haah_, Shiz-_uah_!" I yelped. He certainly was quick to the point, wrapping a hand around my cock and stroking me. I groaned, tossing my head back against the bed as I bucked my hips into his hand.

And then he stopped, making me whine in disapproval. He chuckled, and I propped myself up on my elbows. He was sitting back, giving me a rather expectant look. I blinked in confusion, panting dizzily.

"You aren't the only one aroused right now, I-za-ya-kun." he purred.

I wondered vaguely when Shizuo had become so fucking _seductive_— if he'd done this before, I'd cry— but all rational thought vanished as I dragged myself into position between his legs, undoing his belt and pants with fumbling, eager hands. I gasped a little as his cock sprang free when I pulled his boxers down, mildly surprised at how big he was.

For a brief moment, I worried about how I'd ever manage to fit him, or if I'd wind up with one hell of an embarrassing story to tell Shinra...

I gasped a little as Shizuo's hands hitched my hips up, so I was on my elbows and knees between his legs. One hand went to rest on his thigh to steady myself, gripping onto the black fabric of his pants. My other hand gripped onto his hip as I took him into my mouth. He groaned, and I could guess that his head was thrown back. This encouraged me to bob my head, running my tongue along the underside of his cock and humming softly.

Just as I'd settled into an easy rhythm, Shizuo leaned over me a bit, grabbing onto my hip. I gasped as I felt one of his fingers probe my entrance, wet with spit. That same gasp turned into a moan as he pushed it in all the way to the knuckle. I pushed desperately back against him as he began thrusting the digit in and out of me.

"Hey, don't stop..." he panted above me, the hand on my hip moving to the back of my head. I was reminded of his dick in my mouth, and began bobbing my head again. "_God_, Izaya...!"

I groaned around him as he pushed another finger in, beginning to scissor me. My breath was coming in short gasps that provided little air, and the monster in my mouth wasn't exactly helping matters either... I pulled my head away from him, groaning.

"Hey..." he muttered.

"Ha-haah... C-can't... guh, brea— _OH!_"

"Ha... Feels good...?"

I buried my red face in the sheets between his legs, nodding. His fingers continued to attack my prostate, a third one sneaking in somewhere. I could only moan Shizuo's name and writhe as his fingers flexed and moved, preparing me for his cock. He pushed with considerable force against my prostate all of the sudden, making me almost scream with pleasure. My head was spinning, and it felt like all the blood in my body had gone to either my cheeks or my groin.

"... think... ready..." I faintly heard Shizuo saying.

"Wai... Wha...?" I panted as he moved behind me.

"Relax." he advised, gripping onto my hips. Gulping, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to relax... "Ready?" he asked, pressed against me. Squeezing my eyes shut tighter, I nodded into the bed. "'Kay. Here I come..."

I cried out as he began pushing into me, my head snapping back. Shizuo used one hand to reach around and gently pump my erection, shushing me as I whimpered and trembled. Gulping, I took a deep, quivering breath and nodded. As he began pushing further into me, slowly, gently, I wished he'd spent longer preparing me... The sheer size of him made me feel like something was being torn in two...

Once he was fully inside of me, he held still, waiting for me to adjust. I swallowed, panting into the sheets, trying not to think too hard about how much it hurt, instead trying to grasp onto the threads of pleasure tangled up in it...

Once the hurtful burn had died down, I nodded, pushing back.

"Are you sure?" Shizuo asked doubtfully.

"_Move_, Shizu-chan!" I begged, bucking my hips. He hissed, drawing back and slamming into me. I yelled in pleasure, rocking my hips against him. "Ah...! Ah...! Angh! Shizu...!"

Then he shifted a bit, and his cock speared my prostate.

"_OH!_ Shizuo! There!"

"Nngh... God, Izaya...!" he swore, gripping me with bruising pressure.

I panted dizzily, twisting my head around awkwardly to watch as he pounded into me. His skin was covered in sweat, like mine. His golden eyes were focused on my face, mouth slightly open as he panted. Without warning, he grabbed my thigh and put my leg over his shoulder. I gasped as he sank in deeper than before, bunching the sheets up in my fists and closing my eyes.

My cock was aching, screaming for the release I could feel just out of my reach. The slap of flesh against flesh merged with Shizuo and I's pants and moans, the tang of sweat and sex filling the air. The room seemed an awful lot hotter compared to how it had felt earlier, and I panted harshly with the heat. My prostate hurt from how hard Shizuo was thrusting into me, waves of pleasure crashing over me each time his cock speared it.

"Ngh... _Izaya_..."

Shizuo tossed his head back with a moan, cumming hard into me. I clenched around him with a soft scream, cumming as well.

Coming slowly down from the pleasurable orgasm-induced high, we collapsed against the sheets. I groaned a little as Shizuo pulled out of me, snuggling back against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mm... Love you..." he said into my hair.

I nodded drowsily, eyes falling shut before I could respond.


	30. Chapter 30

{Eidolon's POV}

"I got it." I told Namie as a knock came at the door.

It was twelve-thirty. Shizuo and Izaya had yet to respond to my pounding at their door calling out the time. Namie had arrived around four hours ago.

"Hey there, kiddo. Shizuo home?" Tom greeted as I opened the door.

"I think my parents are dead. They haven't responded to my attempts to summon them forth from their room." I told him.

"They need to get up soon. Izaya has an appointment at one-forty-five." Namie muttered.

"I'll try again." I said. Moving to their door, I knocked sharp and loud. "_Hey!_ You two in there?! _Oi!_" I called.

No response.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying not to get pissed off. Instead, I grabbed the door-knob and slammed the door open, yelling, "_HEY!_"

I guess that woke them up. We stared at each other for a second, my cheeks heating up. Then I slammed the door shut.

"They're up." I said, coming back to Tom and Namie.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Tom asked, looking at my red face.

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and buried my face in it. "I want to unsee that _so_ _fucking bad!_" I yelled, voice muffled by the pillow.

" ... Ah." he replied. I didn't need to look to know that Namie was making a disgusted face. "Anyway, what'd you think of the city so far?"

I took the pillow away from my face, glad for the change of subject. "I'm getting lost the second those two take their eyes off me." I replied flatly.

He laughed.

"Izaya said he'd probably give me to Celty tomorrow, and have her show me around Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. Shizuo said that'd be a good idea since they both have work." I told him.

"Have you met Celty yet?" Tom asked.

"Does she _really_ not have a head?" I asked in reply. He shrugged.

"She's a Dullahan. She lost her head." Namie told me.

"I _knew_ she's a Dullahan, but... How'd she lose her head?"

"It was stolen. It fell into my possession for a while, but I no longer have it." she said bluntly.

"That's interesting." Tom remarked.

Before we could continue talking, Shizuo emerged from their room. Finally.

"You two are _pervs_." I told him.

"It wouldn't have _happened_ if you had _knocked_." he muttered.

"He did. He's been pounding on the door yelling for you two all day." Namie informed him.

"Right after I came in, he went and knocked. He was deliberately very loud about it, too." Tom added.

"Alright, _alright_, whatever!" he yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him triumphantly. Rolling his eyes, he left the apartment. Tom followed after him, chuckling.

Izaya came out shortly after that, greeting both Namie and I cheerfully.

"Hey, so, what should I do today while you two are busy?" I asked as he got himself something to eat.

"Well, you got that anime when I took you shopping, but you haven't gotten to see it yet. Why not really annoy Namie and watch that all day?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shrugged. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, so I guess that was what I was doing.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"So I hear you and Shizuo Heiwajima are no longer fighting." Shiki mentioned.

"Mm-hmm. I don't think we will for a very long time." I smiled.

"Ah-hah. And who's the charming boy I've heard you two brought back with you?"

My smile fell. "Shiki-san, I'm not one to make threats, but if Eidolon gets hurt and I suspect it was you, the results will _not_ be pleasant." I warned.

"I never said I was going to harm him," Shiki chuckled, "But I guess he's more than the average human, for you to be so defensive."

"Shizu-chan and I were kidnapped. The people who kidnapped us are researching the 'perfect' people. Eidolon was one of their experiments." I said simply.

"I suppose that explains his name."

"In a way, yes." I nodded. "Is that everything?"

"Mm-hmm. See you on Tuesday."

"Tuesday." I nodded, standing up and leaving.

I hoped Shiki realized how serious I was when I said that it would not be pleasant. Anyone who hurt Eidolon in the _slightest_ was going to have their ass kicked by both Shizuo and I.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{online}

_—There is no one currently in the chatroom_

_—Saika has joined the chatroom_

_Saika: Cut_

_Saika: Cut cut_

_Saika: Cut again today_

_Saika: Love strong hope wish_

_Saika: I want_

_Saika: Strong people_

_Saika: Love strong_

_Saika: Hope wish_

_Saika: Cut_

_Saika: Cut cut_

_Saika: I want_

_Saika: Not yet_

_Saika: Hope wish strong love_

_Saika: Strong_

_Saika: Love strong_

_Saika: I want mom_

_Saika: Mom_

_Saika: Mom mom_

_Saika: Mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom_

_— Saika has left the chatroom_

_— There is no one currently in the chat room_


	31. Chapter 31

{Celty's POV}

I was excited.

I was meeting Eidolon today! Izaya had sent me a text, asking me if I could take care of him while he and Shizuo were at work on the condition that I was not to leave him alone with Shinra for more than twenty seconds. Shinra had been a bit indignant about that, but I understood. Eidolon seemed like the kind of person Shinra would try to experiment on.

I knocked at the door, practically dancing from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Hey... Are you Celty?"

A teenager had answered the door. His skin was fair, a hybrid of Izaya's pale china and Shizuo's slightly tanned. His right eye was harvest gold, his left was red-tinted mahogany. His dark brown hair had natural black highlights that almost blended in with the brown. He wore a black t-shirt with a silvery fox fading into negative space on it. Around his neck was a black choker with a silver pentagram-charm.

I nodded in response to his question.

"'Kay, I'll be back in a second." he told me, vanishing into the apartment for a moment. "Seeya, Namie!" he called, coming back out and closing the door.

I nodded, and we began to leave. But before we could get too far, Namie was suddenly calling, "Hey, wait up a minute!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Eidolon asked.

"Here. Izaya left this for you." she replied dully, thrusting something at him. Once he took it, she went back to the apartment.

A cellphone. Sleek, blue and silver, one of the latest kinds. A post-it was stuck to it. I read the note over Eidolon's shoulder.

_'Eidolon—_

_'You'll probably need this. I've already entered in a few numbers I thought would be important. If you want to give anyone else your number, I wrote it down on the back._

_'Have fun today!_

_'— Izaya.'_

You could really tell that they were close. It was cute.

"Oh. Okay." he mumbled, pushing the note and phone into his pocket. "They talked a bit about you. From what they said, you're a very interesting person." he told me.

I took out my PDA and typed a reply.

**[What exactly did they tell you?]**

"Well, they talked about your past, their relationships with you, what you're doing in Japan, and your boyfriend who I've already decided I don't like."

**[Shinra's really a great guy once you get to know him. Sure, he talks too much, but he's really okay.]** I told him.

"Izaya kept going on about how if he tried to dissect me, he'd kill him. Unless Shizuo got him first."

My shoulders shook with amusement as we left the building.

**[You should probably give Shinra and I your number later, so we recognize you if you call. Unless I miss my guess, our numbers will be some of the ones Izaya put in your contacts.]** I typed, mounting Shooter.

"Alright..." he nodded. His cheeks flushed pink as he climbed on awkwardly behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso. "I sit like this, right?"

I nodded, taking off. I vaguely heard him gasp, holding onto me tighter.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

**[So what did you think?]** Celty asked.

"To big. I'll get lost, I already _know_ I will." I answered as she led me into her apartment.

"Celty! You're back!"

I squeaked a little, ducking behind Celty.

"Ah, you must be Eidolon! I'm Shinra Kishitani, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah... I remember you from the phone-call. I still don't like you." I said, somewhat bitterly, as I emerged from behind Celty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The idea of Izaya and Shizuo coexisting well enough to raise a child was just a little on the absurd side at the time. But I guess someone brainwashed them into getting along." he smiled cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks," I murmured, "But even if I hadn't decided that yet, they've been telling me not to trust you because you'll cut me up and experiment on me."

"_Whaaat?!_ C'mon, I wouldn't stoop _that_ low! I would _never_ do such a thing without your consent first!" Shinra objected indignantly.

Celty shook her 'head,' moving into the apartment. I followed after her, giving Shinra a wide berth. Stretching a little, Celty removed her helmet.

"_Oh_." I said, blinking. Where her head would be was a clean, even 'cut' that issued something like smoke.

"Didn't they tell you?" Shinra chuckled as Celty looked at me.

"Yeah, it's just... beautiful, in a weird, supernatural way. It looks so amazing." I explained. A larger puff of smoke erupted from her neck.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, sweetheart! He was right in every way, you're gorgeous!" Shinra sang, moving over to Celty and hugging her. I couldn't help but laugh as she punched him.

Freed of Shinra, Celty sat down. Looking at me, Celty patted the seat next to her. I obeyed, sitting next to her. Taking out her PDA, she told me, **[You should probably give us your number now, before we forget. Let's see who Izaya put in your contacts while we're at it.]**

"Sure... Here." I said, handing her the slightly rumpled post-it as I flipped open my phone.

"They're sure treating _you_ well." Shinra chuckled, looking over my shoulder.

"I've spent more time with Izaya than I have Shizuo, to tell the truth. My first day here, Izaya took me shopping, and then yesterday he got off work earlier than Shizuo, so he took me out to eat. I was thinking of doing something with Shizuo this weekend..." I murmured, scrolling through the contacts.

Izaya, Shizuo, Namie, Tom, Celty, Shinra, Kyohei... He'd even included his sisters's numbers.

"So I need to make sure all of them know mine, then." I said.

**[I don't think Izaya would just log numbers into your phone without ensuring that all of them knew somehow.]** Celty told me.

"This is _Izaya_ we're talking about." I reminded. She shrugged.

"For something as important as you, I think he'd make sure everyone knew. I mean, Izaya loves humans, so to technically be the father of one must make him ecstatic." Shinra said with a smile.

"You just brought his personality down a whole freakin' lot, buddy. Try not to say such degrading things about my parents in front of me." I said, trying _really_ hard to not be affected by what he'd just said. Izaya loved me more than that... I seriously doubted that he lived anyone more than Shizuo and I... _Right?_

Celty put a hand on my knee. I looked at her in confusion.

She gestured for me to follow her, telling Shinra to stay put. "_What?_ Why?" he asked mournfully. She showed him a message I couldn't see. He pouted, but stayed put as Celty led me into another room.

"Yeah...?" I said softly.

**[What Shinra said isn't true.]**

I blinked, then looked down, crossing my arms. "It might be... You never truly know... The human mind is complicated, Izaya's especially... What if Shinra's right?"

**[I may not know much about parenting, but I do know Izaya and Shizuo. The way Izaya spoke of you last night was indescribable to me. And when I ran into Shizuo yesterday, he talked so fondly about you.]**

"... Yeah... but... When it was just us three cooped up in that cell, it was _different_. Now... I don't know. I guess I'm worried... worried that Izaya'll decide he likes people more than he cares about me... Or maybe I'm just being selfish..."

**[No. You aren't being selfish. Your worries are perfectly rational. But Shinra's just a big idiot with a bigger mouth. Like I said earlier, he needs to learn how to SHUT UP.]**

I managed a soft chuckle at that.

**[But Izaya loves you. I don't know much about parenting, but I know that all parents love their children. Some are just really bad at showing it. It's human nature to want to be loved and to love others. Izaya loves you, Eidolon. He just may have a little trouble properly showing it.]**

I read the message slowly, then nodded. Celty held her arms out, and I nodded again, moving into her embrace. She patted my head, holding me tightly.

It was funny, how most depicted death as cold and intangible. Celty felt warm and real enough to me as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

"I'm back!" Eidolon called.

"_There_ you are!" Shizuo said in relief, standing up.

"Have fun today?" I smiled.

"You could call it that." he shrugged. Celty stood behind him, looking at me.

As Shizuo began talking with Eidolon, Celty crooked a finger at me. Blinking in confusion, I got up and moved over to her. "Yes?"

**[Can I talk to you alone for a minute?]**

"Okay— Shizu-chan, I'll be in the hall, okay?"

He and Eidolon looked up. After a moment, they both nodded.

Celty stepped away from me as I closed the door behind us, not looking at me. "Celty, what is it? Did something happen today with Eidolon?" I asked.

Slowly, she nodded.

"What happened?" I demanded, stepping closer to her.

She typed up a message to show me, seeming to hesitate before showing it to me.

**[Shinra was stupid and said something that made him doubt you.]**

"What? What'd he say? Doubt me how?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

**[He implied that you only love Eidolon as a human, but more so since he's technically yours. Eidolon became worried that Shinra was right, and you only see him as another human.]**

...

Of _course_ Shinra would say something like _that_.

"That's _not_ true. Eidolon is my son, and I love him— and Shizuo— more than the world." I said firmly.

**[Don't tell me. Make sure your son knows, because he's the one worried about it.]**

With that, she left. I stared after her for a minute, then went back into the apartment.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

I knocked softly at Eidolon's door.

"Come in!" he called.

Opening the door, I saw that he was just about ready for bed. I took a deep breath, closing the door behind me. "Eidolon, can we talk?" I asked quietly.

He froze, looking a little worried. Slowly, he gave a jerky nod.

Nodding, I moved over to his bed, sitting at the edge. I patted the spot next to me, and he sat down.

"What is it?" he asked after I didn't speak for a minute.

"Celty told me about Shinra." I said at length.

He didn't reply, looking away from me.

"To tell the truth, Shizuo has expressed the same concerns. He was worried that I would hurt you with my... Well, _he_ said my obsession. Remember when we were sentenced to solitary confinement for fighting?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"That was one of the things he accused me of. He said that I wasn't allowed to call you my son because you were just another human. And we talked about it a little bit just recently, too. But that _isn't_ how I feel." I told him.

He nodded, still not looking at me.

"Eidolon, I love you. No human in the world could _possibly_ matter _more_ to me than you or Shizu-chan. I love you."

He nodded again, scooting closer to me and burying his face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. As he took a shuddering breath, I put one hand on his head.

"... I... I'm sorry I doubted you..." he whispered hoarsely.

"No no no... Don't be. You had every right."

"I... I love you..."

The door cracked open, and I looked up at Shizuo. He watched us for a moment, then slipped in and came over to sit on the other side of Eidolon. I leaned towards him, and Eidolon had no choice but to lean with me, still clinging like a baby koala to his mother. Shizuo's arms wrapped around both of us, and he buried his face in Eidolon's hair. I smiled a little, glad that everything was better now...

Now everything was just fine.


	32. Chapter 32

{Eve's POV}

He was _alive_.

I cast over the pictures again.

The fact that his parents, so well-known for fighting, had come together as a couple was a fairly popular topic. Dozens of pictures had been taken of the two together, or of one of or both of them with Eidolon.

I picked up my favorite one. It had neither of his parents in it, just him. He was sitting under a tree, reading a book. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree to create a leopard-like pattern of light and shadow on his skin. He was smiling softly, eyes seeing not this world or his book, but whatever world he was reading about. He was wearing a loose-fitting blue shirt with an indigo dragon curling up his side, black denim shorts, and white sneakers with red touches. Around his neck was a black choker. Glittering in an almost playful manner from the small dip above his collarbone was a silver pentagram-charm. He wore that in almost every single picture, meaning it was important to him. A small bird had become brave enough to come within a foot of him.

He was...

... _perfect_. In every way.

This was my Adam. The second Tyrone brought him back, I'd terminate the project. Why bother continuing a project we no longer need to run?

I held the picture to my chest, smiling as I closed my eyes.

It couldn't be long now... _not long now..._

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

Grr.

Grr grr grr grr _grr GRR!_

I didn't have any other choice!

No no _no_... I did _NOT_ want to deal with that man, but I had no _choice!_

I snarled furiously, looking for something to throw, or a pillow to scream into.

At that moment, a pillow was pushed in front of my face.

Taking it, I buried my face in it and screamed as loud and long as I could. Once I was out of breath and my throat hurt, I sat back with a groan.

"What has _you_ down?" Eve asked, taking the pillow back.

I spun around in my chair to explain, but was left with my mouth hanging open as I stared.

Eve had _changed_. She wasn't wearing the intimidating gold-trimmed leather any more, and her mask sat at an angle on her head. She wore a pink t-shirt with a simply-done white rabbit on the front and blue skinny-jeans with a vine of sequined flowers climbing up her left leg. Her nails were normally long and painted black, but she'd trimmed them down and painted them a sparkly sky-blue with purple glitter swirls. Instead of her leather high-heel boots, she wore a pair of old sneakers.

"_Stop_ staring and _tell me_ what's wrong." she ordered, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"I have to work with the _freakazoid_!" I whined, covering my face with my hands. "I don't _like_ him! The way he _treats_ you is _despicable_, I can _never_ remember his _name_, he keeps trying to put ideas in your head, he's always wearing that gas-mask, _and_ he _stinks_ of preservative chemicals!"

"Doctor Kishitani is one of our best allies. You should know that. Shortly before we began Project Superboy, he located the head. If you go to Japan to retrieve Eidolon, perhaps you can get that as well." Eve said somewhat sternly.

"... I _still_ don't _like_ him..." I huffed.

"I'm not asking you to. Just to work with him."

I groaned, but spun back around to send him a message. Before she left, I called, "You look adorable in those clothes, you should wear stuff like that more often."

"Bring me my Adam and I will." she bargained.

I nodded, already typing up the message.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

Ha. I knew it.

"Yep, I'm screwed." I said, scratching my head in confusion.

I was just supposed to go pick up a few groceries... That was all... _Nothing_ complicated!

"Izaya owes me fifty yen, Shizuo owes me two-hundred." I muttered, putting the bag over my shoulder and looking around. It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't forgotten my phone at home... If I had remembered that, I could've just called Izaya and said, 'Hey, Mom, I'm lost.'

But _nooooo_, I _had_ to forget my phone back at home...

"F. M. Fucking L." I muttered, swinging right at a street that looked vaguely familiar...

Nope, I decided about five minutes later.

I groaned, throwing my head back. "Dammit... I'll never get back at this rate..." I muttered.

"Eidolon? What're you doing here?"

"Thank god, I'm saved!" I cheered. Mikado blinked in confusion. "I was supposed to be getting groceries, but I got lost and forgot my phone at home." I explained shortly, holding the plastic bag up as proof.

"How long have you been wandering around?" he asked with a consoling smile.

"... An hour, give or take."

"Oh, wow. D'you want some help?" he offered.

"Yes please." I smiled sheepishly. "I mean, ordinarily, I'd look for Celty or Shizuo, but Izaya gave Celty a job and I don't think _he'd_ like it if I just dropped in..."

"I understand. No, this way. Izaya's, right?"

I hung my head, spinning around and following after the smaller teen. "I'm hopeless. This city's a freakin' _labyrinth_ and I can't find the right way..." I mumbled into my chest.

"In my first few days, I had to be shown around a lot myself. It gets easier after you get lost the first dozen times." Mikado laughed.

"I'm hardly allowed outside without a chaperone, and even then, hardly ever. They want to keep me safe from Omega." I said.

"... Have you seen any sign of them since escaping?"

I paused, my head tilted back. Then I began laughing.

"Wh-what?! What'd I say?!"

"You just... just so happened to ask if I'd seen any _sign_..." I laughed, pointing. Almost directly above us was OSI's billboard-sign. Seeing what I was getting at, Mikado began laughing too.

"C'mon, this way— Oof!"

"Hey!" I yelled after the offender who'd shoved Mikado. About two seconds later, a streetlight crashed to earth in front of him. "... Hello." I said, somewhat nervously, without turning around.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?"

"You owe me two-hundred yen. I got lost picking up groceries for Izaya. I was lucky to run into Mikado." I explained.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"I'm _not_ a baby! I can take care of myself, and I've been sticking to the crowds!" I told him indignantly.

"Not that... Why didn't you just _call_ someone?"

I bowed my head. "... I forgot it at home..." I mumbled.

Shizuo sighed, shaking his head. "I'll pay you tonight. Stay out of trouble." he said, patting my head. With that, he took off after the unlucky person trying to sneak away. A few yells of '_DON'T FUCKING RUN FROM ME!_' and the like were very easily picked up.

"Wow, you _really_ have a way with him." Mikado remarked, somewhat nervously.

"Bah. _Anyone_ can do that, you just have to know where to push." I dismissed.

A flash of red caught my eye, making me turn to face the alley behind us. There was nothing there that I could see, but I still shivered for some reason.

"Eidolon?"

"Let's go. My hand's hurting from carrying this bag around for so long." I said with a smile.

"Oh... Okay, then. This way." he said, clearly not convinced.

I turned my head back for a moment, glaring at the shadowed alley. As I watched, a pair of red orbs revealed themselves, staring right back at me.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"I'm ba-ack!" I sang.

"Took you long enough. Your money's on the table." Izaya told me.

"Hey, Izaya?" I yelled as I moved into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He made a noise that indicated that he was listening. "Is there some creep in 'Bukuro that lurks in alleys and has really big red eyes?"

"... Why?"

"Because I've still got goosebumps on the back of my neck where they were staring at me."

"..."

"...?" I moved back into the main room, towards him. "Izaya?" I asked.

"Be careful. There may be more people than Omega after you. You and Shizuo."

"I don't— _What the bloody fucking hell?!_"

Izaya smirked a little, holding it up so I could see better. I gulped, stepping closer. Hesitantly, I reached out and took it in my hands.

"Celty." I guessed.

She was pretty. Her brown hair had small waves in it, naturally layered, her skin pale. Her eyelashes were thick and long. Her lips were parted slightly, and her skin was soft and warm.

"Exactly."

"Does _she_ know?" I asked, gingerly handing her back to him.

"No."

"How much trouble would I get in if I told her?"

He paused, considering the question. "A lot." he decided, smiling at me.

"... You're not... _in love_ with her head, are you?" I asked, almost dreading his answer.

He burst out laughing, lightly tossing me the head. I gasped, hurrying to catch it. "_That_, actually, is Namie's little brother. He fell in love with Celty's head, and Shinra wound up giving a young girl surgery so that she'd look just like the Celty. Those two are now dating and very close." Izaya said, standing up. "No... There was something I wanted the head for... Something for my own personal gain, but now I'm considering giving it to her. I probably will eventually. Until then..."

He pressed a finger to my lips, reclaiming Celty's head. I didn't respond, staring at him.

Tucking the head under one arm, he used his free hands to brush back my bangs and plant a kiss on my forehead. I sighed, nodding slowly. "Just... don't do anything _stupid_, 'kay?" I asked.

"I never do anything I know I can't win unless it has to do with Shizu-chan, in which case I can never tell." he replied.

"... What if something unexpected happens?" I challenged.

"Ai-chan, _nothing_ can be predicted to the fullest."

"... _Especially_ people..." I whispered as he moved away.


	33. Chapter 33

{3rd Person POV}

Crimson eyes watched as the trio moved through the streets.

Shizuo Heiwajima possessed monstrous strength, and his son had some of the same.

They were both _amazing_.

If only they were alone more often, or ventured away from public eye more frequently...

The shine of a knife pierced the shadows, a pale hand gripping the hilt tighter.

Such strength was something most viewed as a curse, but it was a _gift_...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{online}

_—TaroTanaka has joined the chatroom_

_Kanra: Hey there!_

_TaroTanaka: Evening._

_Setton: How're you?_

_TaroTanaka: Alright. I ran into Eidolon today. He was lost again._

_Setton: Again?_

_Kanra: He's getting better. I'm still nervous about sending him out on his own, though._

_Setton__: You guys have been here for a week or two by now. I'm sure if OSI wanted you back, they'd already have made a move._

_TaroTanaka: Yeah. I mean, it'd be hard to not know you're back. There's a blog about you three online._

_Kanra: What?!_

_Setton: You didn't know?_

_Kanra: I'm ashamed to say I don't._

_TaroTanaka: Erika's been all over it for a while now. Part of me wonders if she runs it._

_Kanra: I wouldn't be surprised._

_Setton: By the way, Eidolon got invited to join the Dollars._

_TaroTanaka: What? Kanra, did you give him the password?_

_Kanra: Maybe._

_TaroTanaka: I thought you stopped that!_

_Setton: It is a good idea. OSI framed the Dollars for that fire for some reason we don't know, and if they did come after him, perhaps they could help._

_Kanra: Exactly._

_Kanra: Besides, he hasn't accepted yet. He doesn't know if he wants to get involved with a gang yet, partially because of the way the Yellow Scarves don't seem to like the Dollars._

_TaroTanaka: It's not like anyone would really have to know..._

_Setton: True._

_Kanra__: By the way, I'm not just worried about OSI. Both Shizuo and I have plenty of enemies, so I'm a little scared they'll try to get back at us by doing something to Eidolon._

_TaroTanaka: There's also the slasher, but he seems to already avoid the slasher's usual spots._

_Setton: Yeah, he's a very cautious person. I think it's because he's worried about OSI himself, so he sticks to places with people in them._

_Kanra: Well, that's good... It'd be a lot harder to do anything with witnesses._

_Setton: But not impossible._

_TaroTanaka: So, other than his worries about the Yellow Scarves, what's he said about the Dollars?_

_Kanra: That he kind of really wants to. He said that he wants to feel like he's part of so,etching bigger, and that Shizuo and I are already part of the Dollars, so why not?_

_Setton: By the way, I've never found out Shizuo's username. Would you happen to know what it is?_

_Kanra: Yeah, he goes by Tsugaru. I'm fairly certain he's under the handleless section._

_Setton: Okay, thanks._

_TaroTanaka: Do you think he'll join?_

_Kanra: I don't know. He's still indecisive._

_Setton: If he does, can you tell us his username?_

_—Saika has joined the chatroom_

_Kanra: AAAAAAAAH!_

_TaroTanaka: Yeah, we haven't quite lost Saika yet..._

_Saika: Cut_

_Saika: Cut cut_

_Kanra: I see she hasn't changed, either. Lovely._

_Saika: Cut again_

_Saika Not yet_

_Saika: I want_

_Setton: How does she always manage to get around the blocks?_

_Kanra: If I knew that, she wouldn't keep coming back!_

_Saika: Hope love wish_

_Saika: Strong people_

_Saika: I want to love them_

_Saika: Cut cut_

_Saika: I want_

_TaroTanaka: Strong people?_

_Kanra: Who knows..._

_Saika: Hope wish strong love_

_Saika: Strong_

_Saika: Another one_

_Saika: Love strong_

_Saika: I want_

_Setton: Another what?_

_Saika: I want mom_

_Saika: Mom_

_Saika: Mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika__: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_Saika: Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom_

_—Saika has left the chatroom_

_Kanra: Where's Eidolon?_

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I took out my phone as it began ringing.

Why was Izaya calling me?

"Hey." I greeted as I answered.

_"Eidolon, where are you?"_ he demanded.

"Russia Sushi... Should I come home?" I asked.

_"Thank goodness..."_

"Huh? Izaya, what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

_"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and stay there for now. Eidolon?"_

I made a noise that indicated I was listening.

_"Wherever you go from now on, I want there to be people there. I know you already stick to crowds anyway, but I mean always. I don't want you to be alone."_

"Izaya—"

But he'd already hung up. I sighed, closing my phone and putting it away.

What was going on?

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

Shingen Kishitani. Shingen. _Shingen_. Shingen Kishitani. Doctor Shingen Kishitani.

... I wasn't gonna remember it.

I wasn't going straight to Ikebukuro. I was stopping in the Nagasaki facility first. After making necessary preparations there, I'd transfer to Tokyo and meet Doctor Kishitani.

Then we would get both the head and the new Adam.


	34. Chapter 34

{Eve's POV}

"So you're at the Nagasaki lab now?"

_"Yeah. In two days, I'll be on my way to Tokyo, which should take about a day. Then the doctor and I will work out a plan."_

"Good." I nodded, shuffling the papers together and tucking them back in their folder.

_"Once we get him, you want him transferred to the original facility, correct?"_ Tyrone asked.

"Yes. That's closest to the estate."

_"... You're going to erase everything, aren't you?"_

I didn't reply, pulling the picture out again.

_"Eve? Hello?"_

"No. Not everything. There are still things he has that I want him to keep." I replied softly.

_"You've actually fallen in love with him, haven't you?"_

Tyrone's voice was heavy and sad. I smiled a little, somewhat amused at how desperate he was.

"If I have, then that's a strong indicator that he's the right one, isn't it?"

There was a soft burst of static as he sighed._ "I suppose so..."_

"Tyrone, we're so close. The perfect people is within reach. Eden can be reconstructed."

_"Hey, I want whatever you want. It's just... What's wrong with me?"_

I sighed myself. He just didn't _understand_, did he...? "For one thing, incest creates weak children. For another, I just don't have the same spark for you as you do for me. I love you, but not the way you love me. I've already promised that we'll become closer once I have Adam, haven't I?"

_"... Yeah..."_

"Tyrone. I love you, but we can't be together the way you want. Do you understand?"

_"... Yes..."_

"Okay." I stood up, walking over to the bookshelf, waiting for Tyrone to speak. But he didn't. "Tyrone, are you still there?"

_"Uh-huh... So get him to the home-lab... What about the head?"_

"Same. If possible, try to obtain the Yagiris' information regarding it, okay?"

_"Yeah, okay... See you in a month or so..."_

"Bye." I replied. He made a noise of agreement and hung up.

I ended the call on my side, tucking the phone into my hoodie's pocket. Tyrone just didn't _get_ it. I did love him, just as much as I'd loved Mother. I loved him the same way I hated Goliath, and he should _know_ that...

... But Eidolon...

When I looked at Eidolon, I just felt a little... _more_. He seemed incapable of wrong, only what was right. He was... _perfect_.

I shook my head, trying to chase away the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind.

My goal was to recreate Eden. I couldn't let anything interfere with that. Not even my own feelings.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I stood against the window, head tilted to the side.

"_This_ was what you wanted me to see?" I asked Izaya.

"Mm-hmm." he hummed, working on his computer.

"... It's very dull." I commented, watching the rain hammer against the window, the trees outside shivering in the screaming wind.

"Told you he wouldn't like it." Shizuo said. I could practically hear him smirking.

"It's only just begun. Just wait, things'll—"

There was a bright flash of light practically right outside the window, a loud roar that shook the window-pane accompanying it. I yelped, darting away from the window to hide behind the couch Shizuo was on. As the roar of the thunder faded away into a rumble, I could hear Izaya laughing. "That wasn't _funny_!" I bawled, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"It's just the storm, c'mere..." Shizuo sighed, reaching back and picking me up, dragging me over the back of the couch and into his lap. I buried my face in his chest, shivering a little. "Did it scare you that bad?"

"Yes!" I said, my voice muffled.

"Ha-ha-hah! It just took you by surprise. If it'd been more subtle, I doubt you would be _nearly_ as shaken!" Izaya laughed.

Coming out of my fetal position, I grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at him. Laughing, he dodged it easily. "I hate you! You're _evil_!" I yelled, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"And _you're_ a crybaby." Namie remarked flatly. I threw another pillow at her, just barely missing.

"Be nice, you lot." Shizuo sighed, pulling me back down into his lap. Namie tossed her head indifferently, and Izaya stifled his chuckles under one hand. "Why on earth did you want to show him a thunderstorm, anyway?"

"Personally, I've always found them fascinating. The way the clouds move, how they appear so suddenly and gradually rain themselves out, and how weak or powerful they can be." Izaya replied. "I just don't get why so many people are scared of them."

Gee, I wonder...

"Lightning is dangerous, Izaya. It can kill. Severe thunderstorms can cause flash-flooding, hail-damage to building and cars, the wind can damage trees and overturn vehicles... There are plenty of reasons to be scared of storms. Or, say, small children might not like the thunder and lightning because it scares them." Shizuo said calmly as I flinched into him at another rumble of thunder.

"You know, some places would pay money for a storm, though? For any rain at all? Storms water crops and wash away sickness." Izaya replied. "Besides, something most people seem to enjoy watching for after— or even during— a storm is a rainbow."

"Seriously, you called me soft for wanting him to see the sunset— _That's_ just childish, Izaya!"

"Like _you've_ never done it." I heard Namie mutter. Shizuo blushed a little bit.

"I don't care. How long is this supposed to last?" I asked.

"Two hours, according to the weather-service I use." Izaya replied happily. I groaned, hanging my head.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"Hey. Hey, Eidolon. Ai-chan, wake up."

I blinked awake, though I didn't remember falling asleep. Izaya was crouched on the couch next to Shizuo and I, one hand on my knee.

"What?" I asked sleepily, stretching the best I could without hitting either of my parents.

"Come outside with me."

All drowsiness fled, and my head snapped around to look out the window. "It's still raining!" I objected.

"Yeah, but you can't see it from the window."

"What...?"

"He thinks he found something you might like." Shizuo told me.

I groaned, looking at the window again.

"C'mon, please?" he pleaded.

I sighed, standing up. Oh, _wow_, I was _stiff_...! Shizuo apparently felt the same as he stood up.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

"There."

"I don't see anything."

"Right there."

"It's right there, Eidolon."

"I don't see anything but the raindrop in my eye!" I hissed, scrubbing at my eyes.

Shizuo took my head in his hands and tilted it back and to the left. "Right there. Don't focus too hard. Maybe try unfocusing your eyes a little."

Before I could try it, there was another flash of lightning, making me jump. The strike was conveniently placed, though...

"_Oh_!" I exclaimed, staring.

"See it?" Izaya smiled.

I didn't answer, still staring.

It was almost transparent, which was why I'd been having trouble seeing it. The pale colors were almost like those of water-colors, meshing together in a way that somehow reminded me of when I'd walked in on Shizuo and Izaya. It seemed to waver a little as it arched over the gray sky, like it was shy and not sure it should be there.

"Like I said, people like to look for them. They're seen as a symbol of hope and beauty." Izaya said.

I nodded, understanding why.

"So maybe the flea's not _totally_ wrong for wanting to show you that, huh? You can't always find one after a storm." Shizuo said softly, his hands leaving my head as he draped his arms around me.

"Maybe..."

Izaya moved closer, smiling. "You like it?"

"... Yes..." I said softly, my voice almost inaudible as I rested my head on Shizuo's arm. "... I love you two..."

Izaya planted a kiss on my temple, and Shizuo gave me a squeeze.

I hoped I would never get separated from my parents. _Never_. I would rather _die_ than live without them.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: HELP!**

**I'm having trouble figuring out what to do for the next chapter!**

**I know that Chapter 36 will be the second-to-last chapter, and 37 will be the last one, but I need something between then and now!**

**Yes, you read that right. I'm ending this story soon, and it'll be continued in the sequel, Eidolon II: Adam and Eve!**

**Thank you for following!**


	35. Chapter 35

{Eidolon's POV}

Aaah...

¿Y tú, Fate?

"Lost again..." I sighed, putting one hand on my head and the other on my hip as I looked around.

We had been going for a walk after eating at Russia Sushi. Somewhere along the way, I'd gotten separated from my parents. And— just my luck— Izaya had my jacket, which had my phone in it.

Logically, I should've just stayed put and waited for them to find me... But no... I'd tried to backtrack and find them, only getting more lost and confused.

I looked up. A trio of red and yellow fast-food signs hung over me. Picking a direction at random, I swung left.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

_... Was... not... working..._

I sighed, wondering how many times my parents and I had unwittingly passed each other.

"You're Eidolon, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

It took me a second to recognize Masaomi. But then I nodded, a tad wary of him.

"Why're you here?"

His tone was accusatory. I frowned a little. "I was walking with Izaya and Shizuo, but managed to get separated from them. So I'm lost. Again." I replied, keeping my voice monotone.

Masaomi's eyes narrowed. I suppressed a shiver, reminded of the golden-eyed shadow that was Eve.

"You don't belong in Ikebukuro. None of you do. You should just stay in Shinjuku." Masaomi growled, voice hard and cold.

_My_ eyes narrowed now. "Aren't you a little young to be making threats? You seem like a good person, and I'd hate it if that image was suddenly soiled." I informed him, an edge of ice creeping around my own voice.

"I'm older than you. Mikado talks a lot about you, but you're just like Izaya, aren't you?"

So it _was_ Izaya he didn't like...

"In real time, yes, you are, but technically speaking, I'm two years older than you. And I have no idea what you mean when you say that, because there are _many_ different aspects to Izaya." I said, crossing my arms behind my back to hide their quivering. The attitude this guy was taking with me was all too much like the ones of the fuckers who pushed me around at group back at Omega...

"What I mean is that you're a manipulative bastard who's only interested in fucking up other people's lives for your own amusement!"

I turned and walked away, my nails digging into my skin.

"Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you, you sonova bitch!"

I spun back around. "If I _don't_ leave, I can't guarantee _your_ safety. Your _attitude_ is becoming _too_ much like those of people who got a kick out of sending me to the medical bay daily." I warned as he strode closer.

"..."

"..."

No words were exchanged, but our gazes locked fiercely. You could almost see the lightning sparking between us.

"... What do you want?" he hissed.

"What do I want? What do _I_ want?! What the hell do _you_ want?! You're the one who randomly stopped me in the street and started accusing my parent and I of shit! Maybe Izaya used to be like that, but he's changed, and I'm rarely allowed outside, so how could I 'fuck up the lives of others,' for my own fucking amusement when I only know a grand total of twelve people other than my parents?! Riddle me _that!_" I snapped, ripping my hands away from my bruised arms to form fists that hung angrily by my sides.

He looked a little taken aback, blinking.

Before either of us could speak again, a flash of orange caught my eye. I spun around with a gasp.

At the corner of the block, a man in a white coat stood talking to another man. I took several steps back, not really registering what Masaomi was saying. My eyes darted to the other man.

His hair was orange. Even from here, I could see that his eyes were green. He wore bifocals, a green turtleneck, and khakis. Spotting me staring at him, he looked confused. Slowly, he raised a hand and waved.

I nodded slowly, turning around, unable to suppress my shivers. It couldn't be Tyrone. It _couldn't_ be. There was no way. _No fucking way._

"What the hell spooked you?" Masaomi sneered.

In a rush, my anger came roaring back. I turned to him, glowering, and said, "Fine, let's subject _you_ to being the _plaything_ of someone you can't _touch_ on pain of getting turned into a _lab-rat_ for the remainder of your short, painful life! See if you're still so cocky about everything!"

"I really don't believe that OSI just _took_ them."

I took a step back.

"They probably went of their own accord, volunteered for those 'experiments' that resulted in you."

Joseph ran through my mind, eyes dead and arms limp as he fell forward. The man who'd helped us escape, Tyrone latched onto his neck as he grappled with him to buy us time, followed after. It didn't stop, continuing to the fear of Izaya never coming back when he was sick, the blue-lit hallways the led to so many places I got scared wondering about each room.

Volunteered? Who in their right mind would _volunteer_ for that?!

I had to go. Otherwise I would snap his neck.

But my legs refused to move, and I could only clench my fists and grind my teeth, shaking my head. "Wrong... You're wrong, you're wrong, you're so fucking wrong!"

"Izaya and Shizuo don't just go missing." he shot back.

"Nobody just goes missing, prick... And saying any of us volunteered for that shit—"

"Eidolon."

I gasped, and Masaomi stepped back as Izaya's arms draped around my shoulders.

"Eidolon, what's going on?" Izaya asked.

"You heard... I can tell, you heard...!" I said, grinding my teeth.

"Calm down. Here. Take your jacket, go get lost again." Izaya instructed, reaching down to tie the jacket snugly around my waist. Still, my legs refused to budge, glued to the ground. "Eidolon, _go_." Izaya said, more fiercely, giving me a push.

That push was all I needed to be spurred on into a run.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Masaomi's POV}

Izaya gave him a push. Before he could fall, Eidolon caught himself and began running. I spun around to watch as he tore through the crowds, without regard for what was in his way.

"So... we volunteered, did we...?" Izaya said softly.

I gulped a little, turning slowly back. "... I wouldn't be surprised." I told him bitterly.

"So we volunteered for nightmares, level-four diseases, a psychotic woman who wanted to marry Eidolon, for one of our friends to be murdered the second we escaped, and the man who helped us to be brutally murdered?" he asked coldly, hair falling in his eyes. "How _on_ _earth_ did you guess?"

I didn't answer, glaring.

"This is how Eidolon was made, Kida-kun. He was a doll, one of at least thirty, lined up behind glass. All of them, children, teens and adults, were pale. Their eyes were closed. They had no hair, no identifying marks, nothing. Incomplete dolls, waiting for the toymaker to come back and finish them. We were forced to choose one. We chose a teenager— someone who understood the complexities of life, but still had the spark of childhood.

"Then they drew blood from both of us— I imagine both of us have _scars_ from how many times we were _stabbed_ with those needles— and took the body. Since we asked, Shizuo and I got to watch. The blood was put in a machine I'd never be able to name. The lifeless body was put on the table next to it. IVs, electrodes, wires, things were attached to the nameless body. Then they turned everything on.

"It _HURT_ him. He was _screaming_, back arched, heartbeat racing, sweat pouring down his body as he cried in _agony_. From there, he was _manhandled_ until his mind had woken up, and then he was _locked_ in a _box_.

"How would you like that, Kida-kun? Put through as much pain as he was— so much you're _half-asleep_— just to be shoved in a box that was to become your _home?_ They watched us, monitored our _brains_, they knew _everything_ we did! We were shut in a box with no privacy, dragged to and from a room where everyone else was our enemy, forced to do everything or risk _dying_. And if we volunteered for _that_, I'd hate to see what'd've happend when we resisted."

I was... startled, to say the least.

I'd never seen Izaya look so...

... _scared_...

He was grabbing onto my shoulders, eyes glistening, face hunted. His voice had gone up in pitch throughout his speech, and he was trembling.

"Don't accuse _Eidolon_ of messing with people's lives. _I_ have trouble thinking of that now that I've been through that. Now, excuse me, I have to find my son."

With that, he took off in the same direction that Eidolon had.

... Izaya had been shaken...

Izaya was _never_ scared. He _never_ acted like that.

... Shit.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

Oh, look at that... Those three signs again...

I stopped, leaning up against the wall. My breath came in shuddering pants. My eyes were burning, and my face was damp with tears.

I shouldn't be so upset... I knew none of that was true... He was just being an asshole... He just didn't like Izaya for some reason... But...

_There shouldn't be people so cruel in the world._

I shook my head, ridding it of that thought. If I really thought _that_, might as well go back to Omega! Hi, bastards! I'm home! Sorry for running off! Can I marry Eve now?

A forced, strained chuckle escaped me.

He just... didn't... understand... That was all... Why did it _sting_ so much...? Those accusations... They bit hard...

"Eidolon!"

Oh, no, you _didn't!_

I took off running again, pushing off the wall and plunging into the crowd.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"Shizuo!"

"About time..." I muttered, turning around. Eidolon darted across the street, the light turning red the second his foot hit the sidewalk. "Where have you been—"

"Eidolon!"

Everything suddenly happened in a blur:

The Raira-kid chasing after Eidolon stepping into the street.

The car screaming.

Eidolon vanishing from my side.

The screams.

The thud.

"_EIDOLON!_" I yelled frantically, bolting to his side. He lay curled up, breath shaking as blood stained his clothes and the pavement. "Hey, Eidolon, look at me... Eidolon...!"

He coughed painfully, uncurling and lying eagle-spread against the blacktop of the street. His eyes cracked open, peering uncertainly at me. "... If Masaomi... ain't okay... I'll kill 'im." the teen forced out between pants.

The Raira student...?

I turned my head. The blonde stood uncertainly a few feet away from us. "He's fine. I guess you got there in time." I said as Eidolon forced himself to sit up.

A bit of a crowd had gathered, yells for an ambulance and murmurs of, 'Look, it's _THEM_,' filling the air. I growled, keeping the lot of them at bay while Eidolon shook his head.

"Ow, _fuck_. I'm gonna kill him anyway..." he growled, hand going to his side and ripping a hood-ornament out of himself.

It sounded like he'd be alright... That would've been the attitude I'd've taken...

"Here, lemme see..." I sighed. Eidolon pulled the hem of his shirt up, letting me examine the wound.

"Why the hell... Why'd you _do_ that?!" the kid demanded.

"Shut up." Eidolon growled. I got the feeling these two had had an argument recently.

"Why?! After what I said?!"

"I said shut _up_, Masa— _aah!_ Get your fingers outta my ribcage, Shizuo!" Eidolon hissed, jerking away from me as I lightly pressed my fingers to the wound.

"It doesn't look too bad, but we should probably take you to see Shinra anyway..." I murmured, shaking the blood off my fingers.

"Eidolon, tell me why!" the Raira-kid demanded.

"Because you're _wrong!_" Eidolon hissed, getting to his feet.

The smaller blonde flinched, and I grabbed Eidolon's shoulder. He turned into me, burying his face in my chest.

... Aah, jeez...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{3rd Person POV}

Crimson eyes watched the drama unfold from within the crowd.

Orihara suddenly arrived, pushing forcefully through the crowd to the Heiwajimas. Plenty of the crowd was taking pictures or videos using their phones. Others were just watching in awe.

Voices became raised for a brief moment. Shizuo took the smaller blonde and steered him away, telling Izaya to take Eidolon to a doctor. The crowd began to disperse.

... Soon...


	36. Chapter 36

{Tyrone's POV}

"Tonight. Saika's moving now, operating solo through a reporter at the moment, but that'll change tonight." I said.

"Are you sure? Miss Elsworth will be very displeased if we fail."

"Duh, I know that..." I muttered. "Anyway. It's almost guaranteed that Eidolon'll be alone at Orihara's apartment other than Yagiri. Since he was injured yesterday, that makes the job of capturing him easier."

"Injured?"

"Got hit by a car. The hood-ornament got torn off in his side. He has seventeen stitches on his left ribcage. Nothing major." I murmured, scrolling down the page. "Still, we'll wanna be carefull... Reopening those would prove difficult to remedy during transport."

"Sedation would be heavy enough that it shouldn't be."

I closed my eyes, groaning a little. "Does... that mask, by any chance, deprive your brain of oxygen sometimes? The sedatives we use would prove dangerous to mix with operations like that!" I snapped.

"So use a different sedative. The company has access to just about everything, doesn't it? Unless things have changed in the past year."

"Grr, Kishitani!"

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I felt like every other person was giving me weird looks.

I felt like every other person had the secretive glimmer of blood-red deep within their eyes. I shivered, swallowing nervously.

Something _big_ was about to go down, wasn't it?

Suppressing another shiver, I pushed timidly through the crowds towards West Gate Park. As I did, someone bumped roughly into me.

"Uff! He... ey..."

I didn't recognize the guy. He wore a brown trench-coat, his face unshaven. His face was blank and slack as he stared at me. But what had me unnerved was his bright crimson eyes.

Like the ones in the alley.

"... Who the hell are you...?" I whispered, my mouth suddenly dry. The world seemed to have stopped moving, this little bubble of just us being the only thing moving. Without answering, the man pushed on past me, setting the rest of the world back in motion. I grabbed at my arms, trying to stop their shaking as I stood, petrified. "... the hell..." I gasped.

I was scared.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

... Anri...?

Wasn't that her over there?

It was, wasn't it? It was after ten, and plenty of people were still out, but Anri and Mikado were rarely out after nine-thirty on a school night... Masaomi was another story, but not Anri.

I turned around to follow her, but then froze.

It was that guy I ran into this afternoon. The one with the red eyes.

Shivering, I swallowed nervously.

Why was he following her...?

... Aw, jeez...

Closing my eyes, I forced myself to pretty much run after them.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Kyohei's POV}

Saburo screeched around the corner, into the alley.

"There! It's Eidolon!" Walker yelled.

"Well?" Saburo asked.

"Ram him." I said fiercely.

Eidolon disengaged himself from the man and lunged to the side, pushing Anri to the side as well. There was a loud thud as the van's front met the guy head-on, and a second one that followed after as he crashed to the ground.

"... K-Kyohei...? " Eidolon asked hesitantly as we got out, panting a little.

"You two alright?" I asked. They both nodded. Eidolon was shaking, and Anri seemed unsure as to how she should react. "Well, that's good..."

"Ah! Dotachin, look!" Erika yelped, pointing. I spun around.

"The hell?!" Saburo demanded as the guy climbed clumsily to his feet.

He didn't seem at all hurt, even though Saburo'd hit him at forty! We all tensed up as he began to laugh rather crazily, swinging the knife he held around aimlessly.

"... Who the hell..." I muttered.

Suddenly he charged us, shoving past us, towards Eidolon and Anri.

"_Run!_" we yelled.

Eidolon grabbed Anri's wrist and was about to take off when—

Out of nowhere came Celty, the front tire of her bike slamming into the guy's face and sending him flying. Just in a nick of time, too...

"Shizuo!" Eidolon cried in relief as the blonde got off the bike.

"What're _you_ guys doing here?" I asked.

"For one thing, looking for Eidolon. For another, looking for Saika." Shizuo muttered moodily. He seemed upset that he hadn't gotten to do anything. Classic Shizuo...

"Kyohei...?" Walker murmured.

"Holy shit!" "What do we have to do to keep him _down?!_"

The guy was getting up _again!_

"Hello," he greeted with a rather sickly grin, "You're the Heiwajimas. I was looking for you two."

What?

"Were you now?" Shizuo said calmly, moving in front of all of us. Did he... _know_ this creep...? The rest of us sort of inched back, the loon beginning to swing his knife around again.

"I love you both so so so so so so so so so _MUCH_, Heiwajima...!"

"Fine. You're still dead." Shizuo smirked.

"Uh-oh..." Eidolon murmured at the same time.

"Kyohei!" Shizuo said sharply.

"What?" I replied.

"I'm borrowing your door."

"What?!" Saburo demanded.

"Shizuo..." Eidolon worried, obviously shaking. Shizuo didn't answer, and Erika and Walker took it upon themselves to comfort him. Anri was still frozen, watching the proceedings silently from behind Celty, who was tense as she stared at the guy swinging the knife around.

With the scream of torn metal, Shizuo ripped one of the doors from the van, making Saburo cry out a bit. I noticed Eidolon had closed his eyes, covering his ears and falling into a crouch.

This wouldn't be pretty.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

"If _that_ doesn't keep him out for a while, _nothing_ will." I growled, turning away from the unconscious stranger. I noticed Celty using her shadows to pick something up.

"... He's not... dead...?" Eidolon murmured. I looked back at the guy. His stomach moved with his breathing, and I shook my head. With a shuddering breath, Eidolon stood up. He was shaking, I noticed, and I moved close to him, wrapping my arms around him, ignoring Erika's cooing. "... You're scary like that... I was _scared_..." he gasped into my chest.

"So what should we do with him?" Kyohei asked, looking at the guy with the knife.

I shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. But something doesn't feel quite right about it all..."

"Shizuo...?" Eidolon murmured timidly, holding me tighter. Celty tilted her 'head' to the side.

"Izaya probably knows. He knows everything." I said, rubbing Eidolon's back soothingly. Slowly, he relaxed, releasing me. "Don't die." I advised, turning in the direction of Shinjuku and walking away.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Tyrone's POV}

I drummed my fingers against the desk, waiting.

Shingen stood over me, watching.

And then a red message appeared on the board. It was followed swiftly by another. And another. And another.

"Now." I said, standing up.


	37. Chapter 37

{Izaya's POV}

No, no, no, _no!_

"Izaya, what's going on?!" Shizuo snarled.

"Something I set in motion long before we were kidnapped, but now I want it to _STOP_." I said urgently.

"I _knew_ it was your fault, you louse." he hissed dangerously.

"... You said Eidolon was there. He's in danger outside." I said, grabbing my phone and texting him. "They seem to be wanting to go to West Gate Park... If we go there, maybe we can cut this off..."

Or at least draw them away from Eidolon...

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"I just need to do one last thing! I'll meet you there, so go on!" I urged.

He just hissed, taking off out the door. I composed a message with shaking hands, sending it off to that teacher.

"Namie!" I yelled, standing up and grabbing my coat.

"What?" she asked flatly, coming into the room as I ran out.

"Eidolon'll be here soon— Once he is, I want _nobody_ else other than Shizuo and I coming into this apartment, understand?!" I yelled, not bothering to wait for an answer.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Namie's POV}

Wasn't that already one of the rules around here?

Idiot.

He had done this, shouldn't he know how to stop it?

I huffed in annoyance, slapping some files onto his desk for when he got back. Through the window, I vaguely saw him running for Ikebukuro. I rolled my eyes, sitting down at the desk.

But before I could really get comfortable, I saw a familiar face outside. I stood sharply up, standing at the window and staring.

Standing across the street was Shingen Kishitani and some man I didn't recognize. The stranger jerked his head, saying something.

I whirled away, wondering how much good it would do if I locked the door. Grabbing my phone, I clumsily composed a warning and sent it to Izaya, Eidolon and Shizuo.

However, I doubted they would find my message until it was too late...

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

My breath came in short huffs as I ran. My feet thudded against the pavement as I took the longest strides I could without tripping.

_'You're in danger— Come home now, don't let anyone stop you!'_

I skidded around a corner, praying I wouldn't get lost again. Knowing _my_ luck, I would...

"Oof!"

I fell to the ground, landing hard on my tailbone. "Sorry!" I apologized, jumping up.

However, before I could take off again, I froze.

The trio standing before me all wore yellow scarves around their necks and had those red eyes.

"Eidolon... We've been looking for you." one murmured.

"What a coincidence... I'm avoiding you!" I yelped, spinning around and taking off. They were right behind me in an instant, and I frantically put on an extra burst of speed. I couldn't let them catch me. No way, no how, could I let them catch me.

But as I turned another corner, I found my path blocked by another pair of the red-eyed type.

Gasping breathlessly, my head whipped back and forth as the two groups advanced, the gleaming of knives cold and harsh in the light. People had noticed by now, screaming and running away.

"Crap..." I mumbled, looking desperately around for some means of escape.

All I could find was a convenient stop-sign.

"... _Crap_..." I repeated.

Ducking as one of the five lunged at me, I darted over to the sign and wrapped my hand around the cold metal pole. Gulping a little, I jerked the sign out of the ground and faced my attackers. Fear throbbed in my temple as I panted a little, shaking.

... Here goes nothing!

I yelped as two of them lunged, swinging the sign neatly into them.

As I continued fighting the lot of them, I couldn't help but think, '_Gee, I bet Shizuo'd be proud of me right now.'_

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Shizuo's POV}

I'd run into Celty on the way to the park, and she'd given me a lift the rest of the way there.

There sure were a lot of these freaks, weren't there...?

I hoped Eidolon made it home alright. If they were after him, I doubted he'd last long against a crowd this size... Of course, if this was the brunt of them, he should be fine, and he was pretty fast when it came to running...

Listening, it sounded an awful lot like every single one of these creeps was moaning, '_I love you._' The only word I could think of was '_gross_.' They made the phrase sound like something disgusting, which I didn't particularly care for.

I looked around at the swarm, wondering how we should go about this...

"Wow. You really _are_ wonderful."

I turned my head to look at who was talking. I'd guess she was a Raira student. One who wore _way_ too much makeup.

"Just like Mother said. You're wonderful. We all know how you took out our sister— You're perfect." she continued.

Celty had her scythe out, ready to fight. Calmly, I stepped closer to the speaker.

"Why me? Why do you like me so much?" I challenged.

"Because you're so strong. Let's face it, someone with your strength will never find love. You and your son will just scare everyone. But we love you. You and your strength, we'd like to have it for ourselves." she said simply.

I was silent for a minute, then broke out laughing. Celty rushed over, demanding to know if I was alright. "Fine, fine... I'm fine... Ha-ha-ha! It's funny... About three months ago, I was _kidnapped_ because of my strength, and now I'm being told... that I'll only _scare_ people because of it, and I'll never find love. To tell the truth, I'm a little _insulted_ by that!" I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll have to do something about this..."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

I yelped a little as someone crashed to the ground before me.

A Saika-minion.

Listening, I could hear the commotion of a fight going on. I rolled my eyes, easily guessing that it was Shizuo warring with Saika. Stepping over the prone minion, I continued into the park.

I pulled up again as I reached the scene of the fight though. I had to admit, I was impressed. I had known that Shizuo could hold his own against multiple opponents at once from how often I had sent people after him, but he was facing half of Ikebukuro and holding his own!

I smirked a little, drawing one of my own knives. "That's my Shizu-chan..." I purred. Grinning somewhat wickedly, I dove into the fray myself, battling my way over to Shizuo. "Having fun?" I asked as my feet hit the pavement next to him.

"Oh, yeah. _Tons_." he replied, tossing away another attacker. I hissed, kicking away one that came up from behind me. "How the hell did you plan to use _this_ to your advantage?"

"I 'll explain later. Behind you."

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Eidolon's POV}

I was seriously out of breath.

Deciding I was safe for the moment, I sank down against the wall. I was in the lobby of Izaya's building. Impressively, I _hadn't_ gotten lost on my way here!

I had, however, had a total of three run-ins with the red-eyed lot. I had also seen lots of them attacking people in the streets or being hauled away by the police.

Swallowing, I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked up the stairs to the apartment, trying to wear out the rest of the adrenaline pounding through my system.

"Namie, I'm—" I began as I came through the door.

With a fierce roar, Tyrone was suddenly pinning me to the floor. I yelled in surprise, throwing my weight to the side and rolling us over. Now on top, I wrapped my hands around his neck. Hissing, he raked his nails down my face. I howled, letting go of him and falling back. As he tried to pin me again, I thrust my feet up, using his momentum against him and throwing him over me. He crashed into the couch, knocking it over. Somewhat startled by that, I was caught off-guard when he rebounded right back at me, sinking his fangs into my shoulder. I screamed, knotting my fingers in his hair and tearing him away. As I did, there was a clatter that distracted me.

Suddenly, a damp rag found it's way over my mouth.

I gave one last frustrated scream before falling limply forward into Tyrone's waiting arms.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

{Izaya's POV}

The red was suddenly gone.

My eyes widened.

He wouldn't be able to stop in time!

My body began acting on it's own. I wasn't particularly fond of that girl, but I was fairly certain Shizuo would pummel me if I didn't help when I was able to. Lunging forward, I shoved her to the ground, out of the way. My eyes squeezed shut as I braced myself for the blow...

...?

I timidly opened one eye. Shizuo's fist was barely a centimeter away from my face. He'd managed to stop.

As one, we both exhaled in relief, our knees giving out under us.

"It's over." I panted, looking around at the confused and dazed crowd.

"Yeah... Everything's back to normal, huh...?" Shizuo agreed.

Climbing shakily to my feet, I offered Shizuo my hand. Smiling, he took it, and I hauled him up, almost falling backwards myself. "... I... wonder how Eidolon...?" I murmured, worry suddenly clouding my mind.

"Oh, shit..." Shizuo breathed as I took out my phone.

One missed message... A text from Namie...

_'It's not safe here. Stay away.'_

Shizuo and I exchanged a look. Panic began to set in. Neither Namie or Eidolon answered when I called.

We took off running, winding through the crowd of people at a speed that'd rival a cheetah.

Something was very _very_ wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WATCH FOR:**

**EIDOLON II: ADAM AND EVE**


End file.
